Empezando de nuevo
by Edrianel
Summary: Shion y Dohko han tenido que imponer el orden, y los dorados, hallándose de nuevo frente a sus maestros, tendrán que comportarse como es debido, aunque estando todos desnudos, eso será algo difícil de lograr.
1. Buenos Días y Felices Renaceres

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

La batalla contra Hades había sido muy cruenta y había exigido la vida de los restantes caballeros dorados, de Kanon, Seiya y Shion. La Diosa Atenea, al verse desolada por semejante pérdida, decidió que le pediría a los Dioses un único y gran favor: el regreso a la vida de cada uno de los que habían caído en batalla al tratar de defenderla a ella y a la paz del planeta.

Su petición fue aceptada, y se les daría una segunda y última oportunidad a cada uno de los muchachos que habían muerto valientemente, con la condición de que ellos regresarían a cuidar del Santuario y a la Diosa Atenea, como habían hecho antes de fallecer.

— **Capítulo 1 —**

"**Buenos Días y Felices Renaceres".**

**Por: Edrianel**

El sol empezaba a asomarse detrás de unas montañas y las aves empezaban su diaria rutina. En la vegetación, el rocío matinal comenzaba a brillar por el tímido reflejo del astro rey, y los diminutos insectos reanudaban su tarea de supervivencia brincando sobre unos muchachos, que debían también comenzar su propia lucha por…despertar.

Un saltamontes había ido a parar sobre la nariz de alguien que estaba tumbado boca arriba entre unas hierbas, lo que le ocasiono un fuerte estornudo y un sobresalto.

– ¡Ahhh! –gritó Aioria sobresaltado­. –Shoooo, shoooo, bicho. ¡Fuera de aquí!. ¡.¿Cómo te atreves a despertar a tu rey?.!

El bichito se limito a observarlo con sus pequeños ojitos de bichito.

– ¿No te vas a mover?­ –preguntó al insecto con enfado. – ¡Bien, tú lo pediste!. ¡Nadie se mete con Aioria de Leo, sin recibir su merecido! –dicho esto alzo su mano y haciendo uso de toda su "santa" agilidad y ningún uso de su gran cerebro, se fue a estampar la mano en la cara. – ¡Auch! –El saltamontes brincó justo a tiempo, pero la nariz de Aioria no se movió (raro ¿no?) – ¡Ahora si ya me descompuse el perfecto perfil griego que me heredo papá! –Se cubrió la nariz con una mano, al momento que miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Estaba cerca de una playa, de donde se podían escuchar como rompían las olas. A lo lejos se podían distinguir unas montañas muy altas y no tan lejos se levantaba una vegetación, muy típica de los lugares tropicales. Pero lo más sobresaliente de todo, era que regados por todo el paisaje, se encontraban los caballeros caídos de Atenea.

– ¡.¿Y que paso aquí?.! –Exclamo mientras observaba incrédulo, el paisaje. – ¡Ah, ya se! Este debe ser el fin de otra de las famosísimas parrandas organizadas por Milo –Se pone de pie y camina entre los "caídos" o, como Aioria pensaba: entre los "crudos" – ¡Ahora si se paso el arácnido ese! Mira que incluso arrastrar al buen Mü a sus locos planes nocturnos –Dijo cuando se topo con el cuerpo del caballero de Aries, quien estaba profundamente dormido, boca abajo, sobre la arena de la playa –Ahora nada más le falta corromper a Shak… ¡Shaka!– Gritó cuando diviso no muy lejos de donde se hallaba, al caballero de Virgo. Se acercó a él corriendo –¡Nooooo!. ¡Todos menos túuuu! –Shaka se encontraba tirado de costado y las olas a veces alcanzaban a mojarlo completamente – ¡Esto si es el colmo!. ¡.¿Ahora quien nos llevara por el buen camino?.! –tiró de el para sacarlo del agua y luego se arrodilló frente a él. – ¡Shaaaaakaaaa, respoooondemeeeee!. ¿Por qué él y Mü¡Lleeevaaaameee a miiiii!

– ¿Puedes callarte? –dijo alguien desde algún lugar entre las plantas. –Gritas peor que cuando mamá te obligaba a bañarte.

– ¡Claro que no! –gritó ofendido y después de meditar un poco los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, a punto de llorar. – ¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo por la caída al lado tenebroso de mis buenos amigos, Aioros? –se quitó unas lágrimas de los ojos. – ¡Ni pareces mi herma…!–se puso de pie de un brinco. – ¡.¿Aioros?.!. ¿Estas vivo o ya me morí yo también?

Aioros se encontraba enredado entre la vegetación: – ¿Eh? Pues ya te moriste¿qué no, porque hasta donde yo me acuerdo, á mi me mató… –Ve a Shura a su lado que está despertando – ¡Ahhh!. ¡TÚ FUISTE!

Shura tenía unos grandes ojos hinchados y permanecía aún un poco adormilado. – ¿Quién, i'o? –se rasco la cabeza, se quitó unas ramitas y una que otra alimaña, luego volteo a ver a Aiorios. –Oye, tío –dijo con ese encantador acento español que hace mucho nadie le escuchaba. – ¿Que no estabais_h_ muerto o andabais_h_ de parranda?

– ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme? –respondió Aioros poniéndose de pie de un salto. – ¡Tú me mataste, mal amigo!. ¡Y yo que pensé que eras mi compadre!

– ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que i'o quería matarte?

– ¡Pues, _TÚ_, cuando corrías detrás de _MÍ_, queriendo probar el _FILO_ que le habías sacado a tu _MANO_!

Shura se rascó la cabeza de nuevo y meditó tres segundos. –Pos_h_, i'o pens_h_é… ¿Qué no estábamos_h_ jugando al córrele que te pillo?

– ¡NO! –grito exasperado el caballero de Sagitario. – ¡Tú querías matar a Athena!

– ¿Qué i'o quería matar a Athena¡Es_h_o no es_h _cierto!. ¿Que no recordáis_h_ que la _sh_iquilla era la "papa caliente" (1)? El que s_h_e quedara con Ahtena cuando empezará a i'orar, perdía.

– ¿Ah, si?... –Aiorios piensa un momento – ¡Pero eso no explica porque me querías rebanar con tu excalibur!

– ¡I'o no quería rebanarte a ti, tío! I'o quería rebanar un poquitín a Saori para que i'orara y perdierais_h_ el juego ¡Es_h_o es_h_ todo! Ni que s_h_e hubiera muerto por la falta de un braz_h_o. S_h_i que sois_h_ exagera'o.

– ¡Ah! Pues me lo hubieras dicho antes, y pensar que por ese juego le regale mi armadura a un viejo loco.

–Sin contar que perdiste la vida –dijo Aioria. Ante este comentario Aiorios le lanzó una mirada mala. –Bueno¡perdóname por pensar que la vida es un _POCO_ más importante! –su hermano lo sigue mirando feo –¡Gulp!. ¡A mi ni me mires así!. ¡Fue él –señaló a Shura –él que tuvo la culpa de que te muriera… de que perdieras tu armadura!

Ahora Aiorios miraba feo a Shura, quien retrocedió unos pasos: –Gulp… Oye tío, no os_h_ enojéis_h_. Recordad que el que s_h_e enoja, pierde.

Aioros avanza amenazadoramente hacía Shura: – ¡Si, y yo perdí mi vida…!

–Y tu juventud –agregó Aioria.

– ¡Y mi juventud…!

–Y todas las chicas que pudiste conocer que no conociste.

– ¡Y todas las chicas que pude a conocer que no conocí!

–Y tú armadura.

– ¡Y mi ARMADURA…!

–Y si conocieras al pelmazo que la usa…

– ¡Yo no soy ningún "del mazo"! –gritó Seiya Desde un acantilado de donde trata de salir subiendo un metro y cayendo diez. – ¡Yo soy un Pegaso!

– ¡Yo no dije "del mazo", –gritó Aioria hacía el acantilado –dije payaso… digo, pelmazo!

– ¿Pelmazo? – el pegasito resbala 30 metros justo después de escalar 5 – ¡No sé que es eso, pero gracias, amigo!

Aioria señala a Seiya y observa a Aiorios – ¿Lo ves? Un completo idiota.

– ¡Gracias! –dijo alegremente Seiya.

–…….¬¬

– ¡.¿Y es él, quien ha estado usando mi armadura?.!

–Sip- respondió el felino sonriendo.

Aioros se abalanza sobre Shura: – ¡SHUUUUUURAAAAA!

Shura huye hacía la playa brincando sobre todos los santos caídos. – ¡Mirad cuanto camarada inconsciente que ha_c_e mu_sh_o tiempo no _veish!. ¿_No vais_h_ a saludaros_h_?

– ¡Claaaaro! – contestó Aioros mientras corría detrás de Shura – ¡Los saludo después de que mi puño _SALUDE_ tu _CARA_!

Y así, los dos buenos amigazos se perdieron por algún sendero desconocido en la playa.

– ¡Aioria! –se le escucho decir al pegasito del acantilado. –¡.¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí?.!

– ¡.¿Qué te ayude a salir de donde?.!. ¡Lo siento Seiya, pero no te escucho!

– ¡.¿No me escuchas?.!

– ¡No!

– ¡Que raro!. ¡Yo si te escucho!

– ¡Será porque todo se escucha mejor desde abajo!

– ¡Tal vez! Bueno, entonces mejor empiezo a escalar yo solito. Lástima que no me escuches, Aioria.

–Si, tú sabes que si yo entendiera que lo que quieres es que te saque de ahí, acudiría en tu auxilio –alejándose del acantilado –…Idiota – Se acerca a Aldebarán y lo sacude efusivamente –¡Despierta, gran Toro!

Aldebarán abre los ojos lentamente y observa a Aioria: –…Wuey (2)

– ¡.¿Cómo me dijiste?.! –grito sintiendo su orgullo de leoncito muy ofendido.

–…En mi país no soy toro, soy buey.

– ¿_Wuey_? Ah, con razón dicen que nadie es profeta en su propia tierra. Pero no te preocupes, Alde. Nosotros tan solo te decimos wuey de cariño… y cuando te lo mereces… y cuando no estás escuchando… y cuando te acabas toda la comida… y cuando…

Aldebaran pone una cara de muy pocos amigos ante esté comentario impertinente.

–Eh….Bueno… mejor luego te digo. ¿Me ayudas a despertar a los demás? –Aldebaran no le aparta esa mirada fea–…. ¡Pero te decimos así porque te queremos!. ¡Es más, así nos llamamos también entre nosotros!

– ¡No es cierto! Yo jamás los he escuchado que se digan así.

– ¡Pero te juro que es cierto! Por ejemplo… –Observa a Máscara de Muerte que esta debajo de una palmera –Voy a ir a despertar a ese WUEY de ahí… – Se dirige a Máscara de Muerte, quien tiene el pulgar metido en la boca. Aldebarán no aparta su mirada furiosa de Aioria – ¡LEVÁNTATE, WUEY!

Máscara de Muerte se levanta sobresaltado mirando a todos lados. Empieza a hablar con acento italiano que hace mucho no usaba: –¡Máma míiia! Que modales ¿Cómo que wuey¡Ni que fuera Aldebarán! –Aioria le da un codazo, le sonríe con preocupación y le señala a Aldebarán. Máscara de Muerte puede observar que Aldebarán lo ve de una manera que atenta contra su salud, luego ve feo a Aioria, luego a Aldebarán de nuevo y después de unos instantes también sonríe preocupadamente. Con acento italiano: – ¡Aldebarán! Este… digo… yo… Aioria… Aioria es un…

Aioria sin quitar su sonrisa fingida ni la vista de Aldebarán, termina la frase: – ¿…Wuey?

– ¡Si, eso! –dijo Máscara de Muerte sonriendo entre dientes. –Como siempre te digo, y como le digo a los mío amigos, wuey y wueyes.

– ¿Lo ves, Alde? Todos nos decimos así todo el tiempo –dice el leoncito al tiempo que pone un brazo sobre el hombro de Máscara de Muerte – ¿Verdad, wuey?

–Ni que lo digas, wuey –dijó Máscara de Muerte mientras le daba un golpe "amistoso" a Aioria.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aldebaran – ¡Pero que bonita amistad! –Corre dando saltitos hacía los demás santos caídos – ¡Despertemos a los demás wueyes, wueyes!

M de M (a quien de aquí en adelante llamaremos M de M para abreviar pues me estoy cansando de su nombrecito) y Aioria respiran aliviados:–Fiuu ¡De la que nos salvamos!

Aldebarán** s**e acerca a Afrodita –Oye, wuey. ¡Despierta!

Afrodita abre los ojos muy ofendida… digo, ofendido y le da una tremenda cachetada a Aldebarán – ¡.¿Como que wuey?.!

–Si, Alde. ¿Cómo que WUEY? –dice Aioria mientras que se soba el amistoso golpe de M de M. –En su caso debió haber sido wueya ¿No?

– ¿Existe la palabra wueya? –pregunta M de M con un acento italiano muy típico.

–No sé –contesta Aioria después de recordar un poco el amplio uso de la palabra wuey. – pero debería ¿No? Si no ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a Afrodita?

Afrodita se levanta furiosa…digo, furioso: – ¡A mi no me dicen wuey y…!. ¡MUCHO MENOS WUEYA! –Respira apresuradamente y se sacude el polvo –Soy HOMBRE¡Entiéndalo de una buena vez!

– ¿Estas segura…ro, Afrodita? – pregunta Aldebarán mientras la… digo, lo inspecciona detenidamente. – Es que mira ese cabello, y esos ojos, y esos labios, y ese lunar que de seguro debe de ser falso… no te dan mucha apariencia a como debe de verse un hombre.

–Muy cierto –dice Aioria. –Por ejemplo, observa mi complexión…, –se lleva los brazos a la cintura y ensancha el pecho –… mi estatura…, –se estira lo más que puede –…mis grandes y bronceados músculos… –hace poses dignas de todo buen luchador Greco-Romano –… y mis envidiables rasgos varoniles – Pone una expresión sería y mira hacía el horizonte.

M de M, Aldebarán y Afrodita lo observan con cara de: "Si, wuey, como no"

– ¡Ja ja ja ja! –es M de M el primero en soltarse a carcajadas –¡Este bambino "se cree la última Coco-Cola del estadio" (3)!

– ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! –Aldebarán secunda a M de M en las carcajadas. – ¡Como si él fuera el más fuerte de este lugar! No le creas, Afrodita. Aquí el fuerte soy yo. ¡Mira que estoy bien ponchado (4)!

– ¡Pues quizás yo no tendré tanta fuerza bruta como tú! –se defendió el gatito al cual le estaban pisoteando el orgullo. –Pero por lo menos soy fuerte, guapo y con un gran imán para las mujeres. ¿Verdad, Afrodita?

– ¿_Che cosa_?. ¿Pero olvidas que yo soy _l'italiano_¡La mía patria tiene fama por ser cuna de los conquistadores número uno del _plianeta_ _intero_!. ¡Así que yo soy el mejor aquí, Afrodita!

Afrodita los observó a todos alzando una de sus perfectas cejas: -Errr, pues no sé, chicos.

– ¡Que vergüenza, caballeros! –dijo Milo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Tan solo permanezco inconsciente unos minutos y me encuentro con que ¡Ya se "pasaron para el otro bando" (5)!. ¡.¿Cómo esta eso de que ya quieren ligarse a Afrodita?.! –Se lleva las dos manos al rostro – ¡DIOS!. ¡Y pensar que estuve inconsciente boca abajo!

– ¡Cállate insecto! Si este león es bien machito y además… –dice Aioria mientras le señala con un dedo el mar a Milo. – ¿Cómo rayos fuimos a dar en este lugar?

– ¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa? –dijo Milo al momento en que se preocupaba más de lo que podría haberle pasado a su puro y virgen cuerpecito (si como no), pues todos los huesos le dolían.

– ¿Por qué…? –dijo Aioria mirando directamente a los ojos de Milo. – ¡Ah, pues porque tú eres experto en llevarnos a los peores burdeles de la ciudad y siempre amanecemos donde menos lo esperamos!

Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos: –Como el día en que despertamos semidesnudos en medio de un festival del día de las madres….

M de M se rasco la cabeza y se sumo a las acusaciones:–…O _il_ día _in_ que la mía cara y la suya cara, estaban dentro del escusado de una facultad _per_ señoritas…

Aioria se sonrojo al momento que ponía cara de fuchi –…O el día en que amanecimos en la casa de tu abuelita después de trabajar de strippers para su cumpleaños…

Afrodita se llevó las manos a la cintura: –… ¡O el día en el que amanecimos en la cama con esos travestí!

–¿………………………….?.!

– ¿Por qué me ven así? – Preguntó extrañado el pececito – ¿Qué no fue con ustedes?... Pues si no fue con ustedes, entonces fue con los de bronce...

–………………………… ¡.¿Queeee?.! –gritaron todos al unísono.

– ¡Máma mía! –dijo el italianito sonando como Mario Bros, al momento en que se alejaba lo más lejos posible de Afrodita (digamos unos 50 metros) Así, que lo que dijo después lo tuvo que gritar para que lo escucharan – ¡De Afrodita lo esperaría, pero ¿De los "bronceados"?.!. ¡JAM_AI_S!

– ¡Pobres, chicos! –dijo Aldebarán poniendo cara mártir. – ¿Ya ven lo que les ocasionaron tantos golpes¡Debimos de pelear también nosotros de vez en cuando, en vez de solo sentarnos a ver el fútbol!

–Sniff…–se le escucho gimotear al leoncito. – ¡Cierto! Pero no podemos echarnos toda la culpa. Es decir, ellos eran los que iban corriendo siempre que se armaban los golpes y pues, ahí estaban aferrados a querer ser ellos mismos los que salvaran a Athena, yo me hubiese sentido mal de no darles el gusto.

– ¡Aquí el único culpable de las desviaciones sexuales de los bronceados soy yo! –Exclamó Milo extendiendo los brazos al cielo en una forma muy dramática de echarse la culpa.

–¡.¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?.! –dijeron todos al unísono, incluyendo a M de M que aún estaba a 50 metros de distancia de Afrodita y se proponía a alejarse otros 50 metros pues, después de lo que dijo Milo, ya también pensaba poner su distancia con él, y haciendo sumas, pues 50 más 50 dan 100. (¿Si me entienden, no?)

–¡SI! –Milo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y bajó la mirada. – ¡Aunque me duela admitirlo! – Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se le escucho llorar – Yo… Yo…

–¡.¿Té quéeee?.! – preguntaron los demás, esperando la más depravada respuesta posible.

–…Yo –se le escuchó decir entre sollozos – ¡Yo debí de llevarlos a los mejores Table Dance's (6) desde que note que a ninguno de ellos les molestaba que Shun fuera tan… tan "delicadito"!. ¡Ya hasta se parece a Afrodita!

– ¡Aaaaaah!. ¡Por eso….!– dijeron aliviados los demás que ya estaban pensando cubrirse las espaldas ante la presencia de Milo.

– ¡Casi me matas de nuevo del susto! –se le escuchó decir a alguien detrás de Milo. –Yo ya estaba empezando a pensar que no salías de mi templo porque yo te gustaba.

– ¡Camus! –gritaron Aldebarán, Afrodita, Aioria y Milo al unísono.

– ¡Camus! – repitió M de M al escuchar lo que los demás habían dicho, pues estando tan lejos no podía ver bien quien andaba por ahí.

Milo y Aioria se pusieron en posición de ataque ante la repentina presencia, (o ante el repentino despertar, porque ya habían visto que Camus andaba por ahí, solo que estaba dormidito, pero ya ven como les gusta exagerar).

– ¡.¿Pero qué les pasa?.! –dijo Camus frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Traidor, asesino, cobarde…!– dijo Aioria señalando acusadoramente a Camus.

– ¡Mala onda, mal comp'a (7), mal amigo…!– terminó de decir Milo.

Aldebarán gritó como niña: – ¡Ahhhhhhh!. ¡Tú, tú, tú estabas mueeeertooooo!

– ¡Ellos también y no te importó! –dijo el francés señalando a M de M y Afrodita.

El gran toro volteó a ver a M de M y Afrodita y gritó de nuevo como niña: –¡Ahhhhhhh!. ¡Ustedes estaban muertos! –brincó a los brazos de Aioria, quien no pudo hacer uso de agilidad gatuna, ya que Aldebarán estaba encima de él antes de que pudiera hacer nada –¡Me asustan los fantasmas, mamá!

Aioria** s**e encontraba sin aliento bajó las toneladas de Aldebarán: –Yag quedeg mágs plagno queg ugna estampiglla.

– ¡Esperen un momento! –gritó Milo recobrando la compostura. – El wuey asustado tiene razón. ¡Ustedes ya estaban muertos!. ¿Cómo fue que pudieron infiltrarse al "crudo despertar" de una de mis famosas parrandas?. ¿Oh, es que como dice el nombre, aún estoy "crudo" (8) y ustedes son otra más de mis alucinaciones?

– ¿Alucinaciones? –pregunto Camus entornando los ojos. –Te ha hecho daño el crecer sin tener mi supervisión adulta.

– ¡Les estoy preguntando a Afrodita, la loca y Máscara de Muerte, el asesino serial!. ¡Tú ni me hables, traidor!

– ¡.¿A quien le llamas traidor, bicho fracasado?.!

– ¡A ti, congelador con patas!. ¡.¿O ya se te olvido que entraste al santuario siendo fiel a Hades?.!

– ¿Aún estás molesto porque traicione a nuestra orden, por llegar sin avisar para que me hicieras una fiesta de bienvenida, por trabajar para alguien que me pagaba mejor y no decirte, – decía Camus, mientras enumeraba sus "faltas" con los dedos. –… por ayudar a matar a Saori, por ser más popular con las chicas, por poder enfriar las cervezas sin esperar varias horas a que se enfriaran en el refrigerador, por conseguir siempre entrar a los mejores antros, por ser más guapo, por matar a Shaka de la manera más cobarde con la exclamación de Athena, por lograr siempre el perfecto _look_ que tengo sin mayor esfuerzo, por tener un discípulo que es más mi sirviente que mi alumno, por ser francés y tener un acento envidiable, por hacer mejores muñecos de nieve que tú en navidad, por ser más inteligente, por hacer las mejores nieves de limón, por siempre ganarte en los videojuegos, por…?

– ¡HAY, YA CALLATE! Nada más estaba molesto porque mataste a mi buen amigo Shaka, pero ya que enumeras todas tus faltas y me doy cuenta de que eres mejor que yo en tantas cosas… ¡VOY A MATARTE! –Se lanza sobre Camus y empieza picotearlo con su aguja escarlata… o eso pretendía, porque parecía haberse olvidado de usar correctamente su técnica especial – ¡Aguja escarlata!. ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Camus re retorcía de la risa:. – ¡Ja ja ja ja!. ¡Me haces cosquillas!. ¡Ja ja ja ja!. ¡Quítate de encima!. ¡Ja ja ja ja…!

–¡Que lindo se ve Camus riendo!. ¿No? –dijo Afrodita casi para si mismo.

M de M pensó con su acento italiano: –_Y luego dice que non è rarito, el bambino este… Mejor alejo el mío cuerpecito de él, non vaya a ser que un día de estos amanezco y… _–no me pregunten como fue que escucho a Afrodita hablar si se encontraban muy lejos.

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 1: Buenos días y felices renaceres.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Este fic fue creado usando mucho de las palabras coloquiales usadas en mi país, y como no sé que tanto abarque el "idioma especial" que aquí uso, pues en esta sección encontraran el "significado".

_**(1)** Papa caliente: Juego en el que se arroja un objeto entre distintas personas mientras se canta una canción, al que se quede con el objeto cuando la canción termine, pues pierde. (Este jueguito tiene muchas variaciones y en vez de canción se pueden usar globos llenos de agua, o alguna otra cosa que pueda a llegar a explotar cuando menos se espera, yo lo jugaba con canción)._

_**(2)** Wuey: Manera a la que se refiere a algún otro ser humano, ya sea por flojera de decir su nombre, o porque se piense que dicho ser humano, no es muy inteligente (Yo no sé porque los padres se rompen la cabeza para ponerle un nombre bonito a sus hijos, si al final todos van a ser llamados "wuey" por igual. Por cierto, al no ser palabra oficial, la ortografía puede variar)_

_**(3)** "Se cree la última Coco-Cola del estadio": Dicho de una persona que se cree lo mejor que Dios ha dado a este mundo. (O sea, como yo n.n, si como no.)_

_**(4) **Ponchado: Dicesé del hombre, mujer, niño o cosa, que esta bien fortachón, grandote y musculosón, tanto así que mejor obedeces a la primera orden que te de o luego tendrás menos dientecitos en la boquita._

_**(5)** "Pasarse al otro bando": Dicesé de la persona que le da por sentir amor o gusto por alguien de su mismo sexo… algo que esta muy de moda, por cierto._

_**(6) **"Table Dance": Hmmmm de esta no sé si sea una palabra conocida por su uso en ingles (o si de plano esa sea una palabra usada en el ingles), pero es un lugar donde chicas o chicos con escasa cantidad de ropa o ninguna (¡pero que exhibicionistas!) bailan frente a un público que agite billetitos en sus manos para luego acomodárselos a los bailarines entre los "huequitos" que se encuentren por ahí en su muy desnuda anatomía._

_**(7) **Comp'a: Dicese de un amigo que es un amigazo, amigote, que hasta te dan ganas de hacerlo compadre._

_**(8)** Crudo (a): Estado de "indisposición" causado por irse con los "comp'as" de parranda para ahogar las "penas" con licor barato o una que otra cervecita._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora:** Esta es la tercera vez que subo este fic, la verdad cometí una falta a las reglas y por justa razón fue removida esta historia (eso me pasa por no poner demasiada atención a las "letras pequeñas"), los errores ya fueron arreglados y espero, de ahora en adelante, mantenerme al margen de las normas impuestas por fanfiction.

A todas aquellas personas que habían dedicado su tiempo en leer este "cuento", les agradezco el tiempo dedicado a tal tarea y al mismo tiempo les pido una gran disculpa por el período que tendrá que transcurrir para que sean subidos de nueva cuenta los capítulos.

Por cierto, como ya muchos sabrán, no soy nada buena con lo que al humor se refiere, estoy dando lo mejor que mi "ingenio" puede ofrecer para crear esta pequeña "obra literaria", así que de antemano me disculpo si el resultado final esto no es tan gracioso como lo deseaba, pero una cosa si les aseguro: a pesar de la forma que vaya tomando la historia, la trama se ira complicando y no tratará de puras y tontadas acciones sin sentido de nuestros protagonistas (bueno, eso digo yo).

Atte. Edrianel

Última actualización: Agosto 19 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo mejor posible de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews que valen más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este primer capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

Scarlet, Paty2, Lee Sakurazukamori, Kisara de Sagitario, mido-chan, Beledien, Elena, Lokke, tatsuha milo, #17, Turel, NegrITa, Musha, shivatatenshi, Sbenefici Benefici, quetlazsora,BrainWave, sakurarika, Alega no hyuga, misado, darkprincess, FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel, Freeman7, Ariadna de Antares, suke-88, legendary y Alias Hawk.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el último capitulo que fue subido a: Freeman7, LadyAzahara, samsaravirgo, BrainWave, Musha, suke-88, legendary, ale, SkoldyloneN, AriadnadeAntares, Youki-Neko-Gami, Alega Sumino-Sham, Lara Harper y El Cadejos. **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y/o jalones de oreja!**

**Mi mensajero del último capitulo fue: Máscara de Muerte.** Como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestro querido psicópata esta vestido con ropa "civil", con lo cual, espero haber respetado su personalidad de chico loco y asesino. El diseño de las postales cambió por una simple razón, quiero regalarles un poco de mi propia percepción de los doraditos en una vida normal, es que no creo que puedan llevar la armadura siempre y, por consiguiente, he decidido mostrarlos a todos con un diseño personal de lo que "usan ellos" en mi "imaginación" cuando leo o escribo un fic, porque, no sé si les pase a ustedes, pero a veces resulta un poco difícil imaginarse un vestuario original para cada uno, pues sé que aunque bien podríamos imaginarnos la ropa ideal para nuestros preferidos, a veces no se tiene una idea exacta de todos los demás… Ya sé que estoy loca así que no me vean así… (o lean) así ¬¬…

¡Espero que les haya gustado el dibujin! Ya sé que no soy una experta en el dibujo, pero estoy tratando de superarme n.n

_**Nota:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para enviarles estas "postales"._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	2. De rimas y arrimados

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior:** Vimos como nuestros queridos "wueyes"…digo, héroes despertaban en un lugar desconocido, después de una terrible "cruda" inducida, de seguro y como siempre, por Milo; o al menos eso pensaban ellos, porqué todos sabemos que en realidad los pobres chicos acababan de renacer y que el pobre e inocente Milito no tenía nada que ver con el lugar donde se encontraban. (Aunque yo aún tengo mis dudas)

Recordemos, que se hayan frente a una playa desierta y que ya se había producido el reencuentro entre Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Milo, Camus, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte y Aldebarán; quienes fueron los primeros en despertar y quienes se alegraron tanto de verse de nuevo juntos, que no perdieron tiempo de agarrarse a pleito, no sin antes recordar sus experiencias en el pasado: descubrimos que Afrodita realmente es rarita… rarito… ¡Rarito! (siempre me confundo) ; que Milo no puede aceptar que alguien sea mejor que él, que Camus realmente puede REIR (¡Sorprendente!), que Shura y Aioros se divertían de lo lindo cuando "chavales" (hasta que decidieron jugar a matarse), que realmente Máscara de Muerte habla y piensa con acento italiano (a que eso ¡No se lo esperaban!), que Seiya no es tan tonto como creíamos (es tristemente, mucho más); que Aldebarán es un gran wuey (entre otras cosas) y que Aioria (bueno… aún no le saco sus "trapitos al sol" pero ya caerá el gatito)

Pero… ¿Qué pasara en este capitulo?. ¿Qué pasara con los santos que faltan por despertar?. ¡Esto y más en otra edición del (ta taa taaa taaaan tan tan) Chapulín Colorado! (¡.¿Queeé?.!. ¿Cómo que me equivoque de histori….) Ahem… Creó que la Saga del Chapulín Colorado contra Los Caballeros Dorados es más adelante, pero no hagan caso a esta estúpida introducción y sigan leyendo.

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar .º**

Aioros y Shura se habían apartado del grupo, ya qué al parecer deseaban continuar con el juego del "córrele que te pillo", el cual habían dejado inconcluso la última ves porqué a Aioros se le ocurrió la tonta idea de morirse; juego en donde el perdedor, que en este caso sería Shura, obtendría de castigo unos buenos golpes propinados por su mejor amigo: Aioros, como venganza por ocasionarle la muerte a sus tiernos 14 años (Que bonita amistad).

Aioros va corriendo aún detrás de Shura: – ¡Ven aquí, españolito! Si no te va a doler mucho.

Shura va huyendo de Aioros… ¡ah! y hablando con su precioso acento español – ¡Puf!. ¡Puf!. ¡.¿Y vos_h_ creéis_h_ que i'o so'i tarugo?.!. ¡I'o no me fío, tío!. ¡Oye!. ¿Escuchasteis_h_?.!. ¡Que me ha salido un verso sin esfuerzo!

Aioros va corriendo aún detrás de Shura: – ¡_YO_ te voy a escribir un verso en el trasero cuando te agarre a patadas, cuernudo rastrero! ... – repasó sus propias palabras. – ¡Oye!. ¡Yo también hice un verso!

— **Capítulo 2 —**

**De Rimas y Arrimados.**

**Por: Edrianel**

Shura va huyendo aún de Aioros: –Os_h_ faltó de_c_ir "sin esfuerzo"

Aioros va disminuyendo la velocidad: – ¡Pues, si me "esfuerzo"...ya no te retuerzo!... ¡Ja!. ¡Ya hice otra rima!. ¡Te voy ganando!

Shura va disminuyendo también la velocidad – ¡.¿Ah, s_h_i?.!...Hmmmm… "Pos_h_, i'o s_h_oy Shura,… y s_h_i fuera mula,… seria muy chula"

Aioros se detiene en seco – ¿Y eso ¡_QUÉ_!.?

Shura se detiene en seco también y voltea a observar a Aioros – ¿Cómo qué "y es_h_o QUÉ"? Pues_h_, s_h_i es_h_ una rima, chaval. Y te vo'i ganando porque rime tres_h_ palabras_h_ seguidas_h_.

– ¡Hay, por favor!. ¿Shura, mula y chula?. ¡No cuentan las rimas sin sentido!… ¡Aunque tus primas digan que es divertido!... ¡Rimé dos pares, eso me da 20 puntos!

– ¡.¿No me digas_h_?.!. ¿Y a vos_h_ quien os_h_ dijo que pondríais_h_ los_h_ puntajes_h_?

–No, no, no. Con rimas tienes que hablar; y no cesaras, si quieres ganar; aunque los puntajes te molesten; continuaras si no quieres que se resten. Veamos… Hice una, dos, cuatro… ¡Seis rimas! Eso me da 30 puntos. ¡Supera eso, españolito!

–Pos_h_, querido amigo, muerto estuvisteis_h_ y no me rió. Pero mus_h_o me temo, que no habéis_h_ rimado y vuestro puntaje s_h_e ha borra'o. Y deberíamos_h_ dejar de jugar porque ¿No habéis_h_ visto a donde hemos_h_ ido a parar?... I'evó 30 puntitos_h_.

Aioros hace un puchero y observa alrededor. Se da cuenta de que ahora se hayan en lo profundo de la vegetación. Rodeados por palmeras y enredaderas – ¡Ahora si que nos perdimos, y no podremos ni reírnos! Y todo por tú culpa, si no huyeras de mi tunda... 20 puntos más, llevo 60.

– ¡I'o no tengo la culpa de que me corretearas_h_ como loco! Y mira que me salve por poco. No nos_h_ deberíamos_h_ separar más_h_ de los demás_h_, ahora debemos_h_ regresar. –Hace cuentas con los dedos –S_h_i no me equivoco, con es_h_a me saque 30… más_h_ 30 ¡Ja!. ¡Os_h_ he empata'o con 60!

Antes de poder hacer una rima que de seguro lo haría ponerse a la cabeza, Aioros escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de un lugar cerca de donde él y su amigo se hallaban haciendo la cosa más estúpida que a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido hacer, en la situación de haberse perdido: un duelo de rimas. Le hizo una señal a Shura para que "ambos dos" se asomaran a ver de que, o quien, o quienes, o que onda o que "pex" pasaba ahí. Y lo que vieron, fue realmente a un par de gemelitos ya grandecitos, a quienes los dos conocían muy bien.

–… ¡.¿Pero es que no puedes ser original?.! –Dijo Saga dándole un empujón a su gemelo. – ¡Esa idea, era mi idea, porque yo la idee antes de que tú idearas quitarme la idea!

Kanon le regresa el empujón a su gemelo: –… ¡Pues se nota que tú ideaste la idea porque era un ideota muy idiotota!

Saga se cruza de brazos altanero. –… ¡.¿Y entonces porque me copiaste la idea si era tan idiotota, idiota?.!

–Pues,… quería ver que se sentía hacerla de titiritero barato con la armadura de géminis, como tú hacías con tus poderes.

– ¡.¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle a mis trucos baratos, poderes?.! …digo¡Poderes a mis trucos baratos…! es decir¡Mua ja ja ja ja ja!. ¡Yo seré el único caballero con poderes baratos…! digo, poderes absolutos¡ABSOLUTOS! y dominare al mundo con…!

–… ¿Títeres que sean capaces de corromper la mente infantil, de una manera más cruel que los de Plaza Sésamo…?

– ¡.¿Cómo te atreves?.!. ¡No tiene nada de titiritero, el arte ancestral de controlar una armadura a kilómetros…!

–Querrás decir a metros…

– No metros¡KILOMETROS!... ¡A kilómetros de distancia con una precisión y poderes absolutos como para adueñarme de la mente de los chiquillos y de las chiquillas y del mundo entero cuando le quite raiting a…!. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el programa ese?

– ¿Cuál?

– ¡Pues ese! El que se la pasa enseñándoles a los niños todo el día, con sus monos afelpados donde es arriba y donde es abajo.

– ¿_P_arney el Dinosaurio gay?

– Sip… ¡No! El otro,… el que dijiste antes,… el que Aldebarán ve todo el día.

–Pues no hace mucho que conozco a Aldebarán, pero era Plaza Sésamo ¿No?

– ¡Si, ese!. ¡Mi programa será mejor, porque a mis títeres mentales no se les notaran los alambres y así los niños creerán que realmente son seres superiores con formas de rechonchos animalitos a los que deberán obedecer y así creare mi ejército de caballeritos zombis con los cuales dominare el mundo!.!.!.!. ¡Mua ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…! –_Momento para respirar_ – ¡…ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…!

–………………………………….

– ¡…Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…!

–…………………………………

– ¡…Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…!

–…………………………………

– ¡…Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…!

–…………………………………

(Diez minutos después)

– ¡…Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…!

–……… ¬¬

–… ja ja ja ja…….. ja ja ja………ja ja……ja…………………….OK. Ya exagere.

–… ¡Cielos, Saga!. ¡Tienes problemas para controlar tu risa malévola! Deberías ir a ver a un psiquiatra.

–Si, claro. Bueno, intente ir a ver uno el otro día¿Sabes? Pero me topé con un pequeño inconveniente…

– ¿Ah si, cual?

–Pues… no muchos psiquiatras respetables atienden a¿cómo decirlo?... ¡PERSONAS MUERTAS! –le da otro empujón a Kanon.

–Ohhhhh ¡Muy cierto! Se me había olvidado que murió tu personalidad buena, después de que intentaste asesinar a Athena cuando era bebe; y que luego te moriste en serio después de intentar asesinar a Athena por segunda ocasión con la flechita esa… Y que luego volviste a morir después de intentar asesinar a Athena por tercera vez cuando trabajabas para el Hades ese… Pero bueno ¡Que obsesión la tuya por matar a la diosa!. ¿No? –le regresa el empujón a Saga.

–Bueno, es que si es Diosa, ha de ser odiosa ¿No? Y además, siempre se me cebaban (9) los planes y… como que… le agarre manía.

Shura y Aioros los observaban con una cara de "Gracias a Dios, no tuve gemelo".

Shura fue el primero en hablar (con ese acento español tan bonito) –Con razón el pobre _s_haval es_h_ta tan loco como para un carnaval. Y como i'a me canse de espiar ¿Que tal s_h_i os_h_ vamos_h_ a molestar?... 80 puntos_h_ i'a.

Aiorios se puso de pie molesto – ¡.¿Ir a molestar?.!. ¡Yo a "Saga el dual", lo voy a matar! Porque si mal no recuerdo, y como mi muerte no fue un sueño, realmente la idea de nuestro juego, fue de Saga, cuando se alocaba y traidor me llamaba. Y tu corriste detrás de mi muy obediente cuando dijo "jueguen a la papa caliente" y usen la bebe diosa para que todo el día no este de ociosa" Fue entonces cuando morí hecho pedazos por el filo de tus manotazos. Preferiste matarme a ganador proclamarme. Ahora si me disculpas, con el gemelo tendré una disputa. Y luego, si es que me acuerdo, te daré una lección y aprenderás en una sola sesión, a no obedecer cuando te digan "a tu amigo debes desaparecer".

Shura observa a Aioros con unos ojos tan grandes como platos –……………………………………………………… ¡Guauuuu! Tío, que con ese combo de rimas_h_ me has_h_ gana'o la partida.

Aioros sonríe orgulloso –Si¿Verdad? Hasta yo me sorprendí, con esos versos le quito la chamba a Shakeas-peare. Ahora si vos me disculpáis, tendré que batirme en duelo con ese bellaco de allá –Salta de detrás de los matorrales apareciéndose de improviso frente a los gemelos – ¡BUUUUU!

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

– ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

–………¬¬… ¡Ya pues, dejen de gritar!. ¿Qué no ven que soy Aioros, él que los ha venido a asustar?

Kanon se lleva la mano al pecho aliviado. –….¿Aioros?. ¡Ah, bueno!

–… ¿Aioros?... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Saga se sienta, rodea sus piernas con los brazos y empieza a mecerse –Volvieron… volvieron… las alucinaciones… volvieron… volvieron –Cierra los ojos y se agarra la cabeza con las manos –…Aioros no esta ahí de píe, ni con los pelos parados, ni los ojos hinchados, ni tiene 27 años, ni se parece a Aioria (solo que con el cabello más oscuro), ni esta tan demacrado como lo veo ahora, porqué mi otro yo se encargo de que lo mataran… él es solo otro de mis sueños "guajiros" (10) por no tomarme los chochitos…

– ¡.¿Quéeeeee?.! – Grita enfadado el sagitariano – ¡.¿Qué quieres decir con demacrado?.!. ¡.¿Qué ya no me veo sexy como de antaño?.!

–¡Ahhhhhhh!. ¿Por qué no desaparece? –Empieza a negar con la cabeza – ¡Por favor, por favor, que esta no sea otra vez esa alucinación donde Aioros baila desnudo la macarena!… ¡Que no lo sea, que no lo sea!

– ¡.¿Qué yo cómo, haciendo qué?.!

– ¡Dioses, Saga! –grita Kanon observando raramente a su hermano. – ¡Yo no sabia que tuvieras fantasías gay con Aioros!

Saga derrama unas cuantas lagrimas: – ¡NO SON FANTASÍAS, son alucinaciones!. ¡ALUCINACIONES!... ¿O serán recuerdos traumáticos que tratan de salir de mi mente?

A Shura comenzaron a brotarle unas lagrimitas en los ojos (¿De dónde más si no?) –Snif, snif… ¿Ósea que aún recordáis_h_ el último día que nos_h_ pusimos_h_ "hasta las_h_ chanclas_h_" (11) , antes_h_ de que vos_h_ os_h_ auto nombrarais_h _"master del universe"?

–Snif… Snif ¿Eh? –dice Saga entre tristes sollozos – Bueno… Si ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue en el bautizo de Athena que me robe 3 botellas de tequila, 2 de coñac y 9 six de cervezas, Tu conseguiste a unas lady's de dudosa reputación, pusimos a todo volumen música para "bodorrio"… y armamos la "pachanga del siglo".

–Yo también me acuerdo – dijó Aioros, y sus ojos se perdieron un instante en el pasado –Snif… Fue la primera "macho party" de los doraditos…

Los ojos de Shura miraban al pasado en sus recuerdos –I'o les_h_ enseñe a bailar el macarenazo y s_h_e dieron un "santo" guamazo (12) cuando s_h_e cai'eron en forma de domino por culpa del serafín.

– ¿Del Serafín? –Preguntó Kanon

–Así le decíamos a Shaka para molestarlo. –Contestó Aioros

–Ahhhh.

–¡Oigan, oigan! –dijo Saga poniéndose de píe de un salto. – ¿Recuerdan que yo le enseñe a Copo de Nieve como hacer "buen uso" de sus poderes, poniéndolo a enfriar las chelas (13)…?

– ¿Copo de Nieve? –Volvió a preguntar el gemelo.

–As_h_í le decíamos_h_ a Camus_h_ para molestar. –Contesto Shura

–Ahhhh

–…Y yo…– agregó Aioros. – les enseñe a Hello Kitty, a la Mole y al Chocolatín a beberse las cervezas de un tiro, girar sobre su propio eje y luego caminar todos borrachos.

– ¿Hello Kitty, la Mole y Chocolatín?

–Aioria, Aldebaran y Máscara de Muerte –esta vez fue Saga quien contesto.

–A ver, a ver. Entiendo de donde viene el apodo de los demás, pero ¿por qué a Máscara de Muerte lo llamaban Chocolatin?

–Pues…–respondió Aioros. –Porque si abrevias su nombre es M de M, y así parece nombre de cierta marca de chocolatitos que se derriten en tu boca y no en tus manos. También lo llamábamos "m&m."

–Ahhhh.

–…Y fue el pequeño Cind_i_rello quien nos enseño a "qué hacer" con las lady's que Aioros había invitado…–recordó Saga.

–Déjenme adivinar– interrumpió Kanon llevándose una mano al mentón. –Alguien lo suficientemente pervertido como para enseñarles a unos santitos como ustedes que debían hacer con las chicas cuando él era solo un niño y ustedes unos pubertos con las hormonas alborotadas… el Cind_I_rello no puede ser otro más que Milo.

–Sip. –Confirmo Shura. –¡Pero ese _s_havalin si que era precoz_h_!

–Y… ¿Por qué Cind_i_rello, si alguien me puede explicar, por favor.

–Pues, veras, intento de yo, osease gemelo piratón hecho en Taiwán, que eres tú… Kanon. Él y su maléfica agujita asesina que hacía dormir a la pequeña princesita, nos recordaba a la película de la Cinderella que papá Shion, nos hacía ver para distraernos para cuando salía a buscar el pan de cada día.

– Que descarado, todavía lo llamas papá Shion, después de que fuiste tú quien lo mato y… ¿Qué no era la Bella Durmiente la de la aguja, querido hermanito baratón hecho en China?

–…… ¬¬ Cállate.

– ¡A ver, a ver! –dijo al fin Aioros. –Todo eso de los recuerdos tá muy bonito y lo que quieran, pero todavía nadie me explica por qué este – señala a Saga – ¡Tiene fantasías gay conmigo!.

–¡No son fantasías, son A-LU-CI-NA-CI-O-NES! – se deja caer al suelo de nuevo.

–Pos_h_… –dice finalmente Shura –…creo que i'o puedo exhplicaros_h_ eso…

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 2: De Rimas y Arrimados.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Este fic fue creado usando mucho de las palabras coloquiales usadas en mi país, y como no sé que tanto abarque el "idioma especial" que aquí uso, pues en esta sección encontraran el "significado".

_**(9)** Cebar: Dicese de cuando uno trata de hacer algo y lo intenta y lo intenta y lo vuelve a intentar… y nada más no puede, no sale, no funciona, se echa a perder, falla y bla, bla, bla (¿Si me entendieron?)_

_**(10)** Guajiros: Sueños bien locos, alucinaciones todas "crazy", fantasías bien imposibles y cosas por el estilo. Por ejemplo, mi sueño guajiro es conquistar el mundo, ser millonaria y perder todo en una apuesta, decubrir la cura contra la caries, bailar la Zamba en Rió de Janeiro, que mi país gane la copa del mundo y todo eso antes de que sea la hora de cenar._

_**(11)** "Ponerse hasta las chanclas": Acción que ocasiona que los individuos de la sociedad, anden "crudos" (8) al día siguiente, osea que ponerse hasta las chanclas es, beber tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, pero tantísimo, que haces las tonterías más grandes del mundo y luego ni sabes por qué amaneces con quien amaneces... ¿Verdad Afrodita y Milo?_

_**(12) **Guamazho, según Shura, guamazo según yo: Dicese de la acción y efecto de haberse dado uno de esos santos golpes que duelen hasta en lo más profundo del alma… ouch._

_**(13)** Chelas: Bebida baja en alcohol que comúnmente se llaman cervezas. Compañera fiel de las parrandas y los ligues apresurados._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada, a todas aquellas personitas que se burlaron de la ironía del nombre de esta historia y del hecho de que estoy empezando de nuevo a subir "Empezando de nuevo", quiero decirles… JA-JA-JA... ¬¬ Que graciositos ¿Que acaso no ven que mi corazoncito sufre? Snif, snif… n.n No, ya en serío, creo que debí ponerle a esta historia "La que siempre dura" o "La que muchos reviews tiene" o "A que no puedes leer solo un capi" o algo de mejor suertecita…

O.K. Los siguientes capis, vendrán más rápidos para continuarle en la parte donde me quede, aunque les digo que este tiempo que estoy teniendo me esta sirviendo para poder prepararles una pequeña sorpresita a todos, jejeje, espero que no se me "cebe" (9)

¡Cuídense mucho!. ¡Adiosito!

Atte. Edrianel

Última actualización: Agosto 19 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo mejor posible de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews que valen más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este segundo capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

suke-88, Natalia Kido, shivatatenshi, Vibeke, Nadesiko Takase, Musha, samsara virgo, GeNeSKoLD, Gaby, Cerberuxs, pipopipo!2 , El Cadejos, Sumino-Sham, quetzalsora, Youki-Neko-Gami, Elena, Freeman7, dark princess, legendary, ale-sagitta, Edward Wong Hau, Ariadna de Antares, Alega no hyuga y Alias Hawk.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: BrainWave, sakura rika, Alega Sumino-Sham, misado, darkprincess, FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel, Freeman7, Ariadna de Antares n.n, suke-88 y legendary n.n **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

_Les contesté por correo electrónico a todos ustedes que me regalaron su comentario, por favor, si no lo recibieron o les llegó uno equivocado, háganmelo saber._

**Mi mensajero del último capitulo fue: Mü.** Muy distinto al anterior Mascarita, pero no se preocupen, habrá más como el del chico maniático y loco.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el dibujin! Aunque, me salio medio raro ¿No creen?

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_

7


	3. Problemas “Especiales”

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Vimos como Shura y Aioros hacían un gran esfuerzo y quemaban sus cerebritos tratando de averiguar quien era el mejor… rimando… ¿Por qué? No me pregunten. Pero su duelo se vio interrumpido cuando decidieron que era más divertido ver que buen chisme le oían a los gemelitos, quienes ni tardos ni perezosos, una vez concientes se pusieron a discutir acerca de a quien quería más su mamá y cosas así.

Después de un gran rato de las mismas discusiones y de una muy larga risa de Saga, Shura y Aioros se aburrieron de escuchar y les salieron al paso, sólo para recordar viejos momentos de su niñez y las "parties" que armaban cuando Papi Shion salía a "darle duro"… al trabajo (no piensen mal… o quizás si).

También descubrimos que el pobre Saga sufre de unas terribles alucinaciones (y conste que es chico sano y no le gusta eso de andarse metiendo cosas "extrañas" y poco "saludables" al cuerpecito), y que el pobre de Aioros teme que aquellas "alucinaciones" que Saga tiene de él mismo bailando la macarena desnudo, sean solo puras y meras… ¿fantasías? Pues no, porqué si fueran fantasías eso querría decir que realmente Saga es rarito, quizás preferiría que sean un ¿recuerdo, pues menos, porque si fueran un recuerdo, eso querría decir que no solo Saga es rarito, si no Aioros también.

Como sea, si quieren averiguar más… Pues no les queda más que seguir leyendo.

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

En algún lugar cercano a donde las gaviotas parecían zopilotes, pues esperaban a ver cual de los chicos ahí presentes se moría primero, aquellos dos antiguos maestros de la orden dorada se encontraban en una situación un poco "inconveniente", pues algo había sucedido que había hecho de Shion un lindo patriarca envuelto en lagrimas. Dohko, que estaba ahí (muy convenientemente para mi, puesto que me quiebro la cabeza escribiendo tanta tontería); cerca de su buen amigo, trataba de consolarlo, pues algo había tratado de hacer Shion que no le había salido, nada… nada bien…

–¡Yo soy Shion de Aries!. ¡Antiguo Patriarca!. ¡Amo y señor de los caballeros dorados!... ¿Por qué, entonces… no puedo…? – terminó de decir Shion arrodillado sobre la blanca arena.

Algo pintaba muy mal en el semblante del lemuriano, y no, no es el hecho de que tenga dos puntitos en vez de cejas.

–Ya, ya Shion– lo consoló el buen amigazo Dohko. –El que seas, o hayas sido, patriarca y poderoso caballero, no significa que no hay razón para que no tuvieras problemas con, con… _eso_ – agregó no muy convencido de sí mismo, y es que en tal situación, y por muy sabio que lo llamasen solo por vivir quien sabe cuantos cientos de años haciéndose "guaje" (14) frente a una cascada, no sabia que se le decía a otro hombre que sufría por aquél mal que aquejaba a su viejo compañero de parrandas.

–Es que…– empezó a decir él de los curiosos puntitos, entre sollozos. –Te apuesto que a ti nunca te ha pasado… Dohko, con esta es ya es la segunda vez que me ocurre a mi… ¡A MIIII! Siempre que estoy ya ahí, que estoy a punto de lograrlo… cuando ya estoy así de cerquita, cuando todo se empieza a sentir tan, tan, taaaaaan bieeeen,… cuando después de tanto trabajo y agotamiento, cuando solo me falta meterme un cachito más… cuando me llega, cuando me llega el, tú sabes, el momento culminante, cuando parece que lo voy a lograr y estoy a punto de sentir eso tan maravilloso…, nada más…¡NADA!. No me puedo mantener firme y… durar adentro…

— **Capítulo 3 —**

**Problemas "Especiales"**

En los ojos de Dohko se asomó una clara pena ajena.

– ¿Así de plano?. ¿Nada de… nada?

–Seh… A la hora de la hora… simplemente no puedo –terminó de decir con voz queda y avergonzada.

–Bueeeno, estoy seguro que eso le podría pasar a todos alguna vez en su vida – dijo el caballero de Libra, muy seguro de que eso JAMAS le había pasado a él, y de que JAMAS le pasaría a él. (Haciendo mucho énfasis en el JAMAS).

–Es que en las películas se ve tan fácil. Simplemente entran y… ¡Woala! Todo es de color rosa y el mundo es perfecto y feliz –bajó sus apenados ojitos y centró su triste vista en la arena, dibujó círculos en ella y luego preguntó como que no queriendo la cosa…: – ¿Crees que necesite ayuda profesional…?

–Pues… qué más profesional se puede necesitar, después de que lo intentaste con…– hizo una pausa, no muy seguro de si debía mencionar lo que estaba a punto de mencionar. –Lo intentaste con… Hades y por lo que veo… tampoco te ayudo mucho que digamos.

–Seh – respondió el otro con claro tono avergonzado. – Yo creí que por ser él un Dios, yo iba a tener ayuda divina, _su_ ayuda divina, pero pues, por lo visto… me falló otra vez – hizo una mueca, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió – ¡Que vergüenza! No sé porque te cuento esto.

–Bueeeno… es que… ni modo de que me lo ocultaras, estoy viendo tu "problema" justo ahora¿sabes? –terminó de decir señalando con la mano hacía algún punto de Shion.

Shion bajó la vista, se llevo las manos al cabello y se lo paso hacía delante por arriba del hombro izquierdo tratando de taparse con esta acción un poco al momento que hacía un puchero. Dohko puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

–Ya ¡No te preocupes demasiado! Aún te queda toda una vida para intentarlo de nuevo…

A Shion se le iluminó el rostro por una nueva idea.

– ¡Ayúdame tú!

–¡.¿Quéee?.! – respondió Dohko con gran sorpresa dando un paso hacía atrás. Shion lo miraba con esos ojos de perrito suplicante que a veces utilizaba para convencerlo para que le hiciese los favores más desagradables. –¡No, no, no!. ¡A mí no me pidas esas cosas! Yo no le hago a eso, que dirían de mi… ¡Qué dirían de nosotros si los demás se enteran!. ¡El osote (15) que haríamos!

–Pero no tienen por qué enterarse – se levantó de la arena con una renovada energía. –Mira, no hay nadie que nos vea, ándale se buen amigo y échame una mano.

–¡Ándale!. ¿Cómo que echarte una mano? No, Shion ¡No! Yo no te voy a poner ni una mano encima, mucho menos… _otra cosa_. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo hago. ¡A mi no me gusta eso!.

– ¡Hay, si! Ahora resulta que no te gusta. ¿No? No te hagas si la vez pasada ya lo hiciste conmigo y mira que lo estabas haciendo muy bien. En ningún momento te detuviste a pensar si yo estaba de acuerdo o no, y yo la verdad no quería, pero tu de cualquier manera te fuiste sobre mi y, y… ¡Dolió mucho!

–¿Dolió?... ¿De veras te dolió mucho? Pues discúlpame, es que yo creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a eso, por eso no se me ocurrió preguntarte como te sentías.

– ¡Pues uno nunca se acostumbra totalmente a eso!. ¿Y acaso me escuchaste quejarme?. ¡NO!. ¡No me queje ni un solo instante, por lo que nada te interrumpió en tu acto salvaje!

–B… bueno, oye, y te lo agradezco amigo, yo creo que no lo hubiese hecho de haberme enterado que te estaba lastimando realmente… P… pero… ¡Pero esos eran otros tiempos! Ahora estoy resuelto a empezar una nueva vida y a no volver a hacer esas cosas. Y es un rotundo NO.

–¡.¿De veras no me vas a ayudar?.! Después de que te dejé retirar a los 18 años, con goce de sueldo y prestaciones superiores a las de la ley; después de que no te mate cuando me entere de que te acostaste con mi novia, después de que abogue por tu vida con los dioses porque andabas haciendo quien sabe Dios cuantas "obscenidades" bestiales con las Vestas de la diosa Vesta…

–Si, si, ya párale, ya entendí…– tuvo que interrumpir a Shion, ya que el repertorio era amplío, pues pese a que según eso, el antiguo maestro se la pasaba sentado frente a la cascada de Rozan vigilando cierto sellito que, para que nos hacemos tontos, la verdad ni lo alcanzaba a ver desde donde se suponía que lo observaba.

¡Pero esto si que es el colmo! Shion y Dohko, me estoy dando cuenta que realmente no son lo que parecen. Sus problemas y propuestas indecorosas dejan mucho que desear. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Dohko había aceptado, quizás a regañadientes, lo que Shion le había pedido. Y ya se estaban poniendo en posiciones, para hacer algo que de plano, jamás me hubiese gustado ver, y mucho menos narrar, pues es algo impropio de dos caballeros como ellos.

Dohko suspiró y Shion sonreía cual niño a quien le han dicho que le van a regalar todas las tarjetas de Yu-Gi-Oh. Quizás ahora no fallaría, quizás ahora lo lograría, con la ayuda de Dohko, porqué ya era demasiado eso de que siendo él el gran Patriarca, se le dificultara tanto hacer algo que tarde que temprano todo ser humano realizaría en su vida. Con respecto a Dohko, bueno, solo sería probar algo viejo, nuevamente, y quien sabe, quizás y le gustaba… otra vez.

–Estoy listo – dijo Dohko cerrando los ojos. Listo, si como no, preparado quizás, pero ¿listo?. Algo dentro de él le dijo que si continuaba con aquello se arrepentiría toda su vida. Dudó por unos instantes. Shion esperaba quizás ya un poco impaciente. Sus dedos temblaban y su cuerpo se ponía… rígido. Dohko finalmente le dio la espalda al lemuriano, preparándose para lo que sucedería a continuación. Temblaba, y mucho, cuando Shion se le fue acercando por detrás, presto a llevar a cabo eso que se proponía pero… –No – dijo viendo directamente a su a migo a los ojos.

– ¡Pero…!

–No, Shion. Soy tu amigo y yo no voy a hacer semejante cosa contigo. Si tu fueras realmente mi amigo no me pedirías que hiciera esas cosas que van en contra de lo que soy, en contra de mi propio orgullo. Mira que pedirme que te mate. ¿No puedes mejor esperar a que te mate algún otro enemigo que quiera eliminar a Saori, alguna enfermedad cardiaca o Saga con su personalidad mala otra vez? Es decir, no creó que sea para tanto eso de intentar entrar de nuevo en los campos Elíseos, quizás ni te quieren ahí. Y por muy dichoso que te sientas cuando estás a punto de entrar y frustrado cuando no puedes llegar a pasar, deberías estar agradecido de que te dieron una segunda oportunidad. Porqué la verdad no quiero matarte y quedarme a cargo de los doce doraditos que a ti te toca cuidar.

La mirada de Shion se torno asustada. Realmente asustada.

–¡.¿Crees que los revivieron a ellos también?.!... Si… Debieron de haberlo hecho –se contestó así mismo. Un gran terror se asomo a sus ojos. – ¡Por favor!. ¡MátameMátameMátame!. ¡No pienso volver a hacerla de niñero de ellos!

–No exageres, si cuando los cuidaste solo eran unos niñitos bien portaditos.

–¡.¿Niñitos bien portaditos?.!. ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se las gastaban cuando eran unos _Niñitos bien portaditos_! Te reto a que algún día trates tú de educar a doce niños como esos.

–Pues si, los niños no son cosa fácil, pero ¿qué mayor problema pudiste haber tenido con ellos tú?. ¿Qué no eres un caballero dorado?

–Si, muy caballero dorado, pero de nada te sirve llegar al séptimo sentido a la hora de educar a doce niños: Me espantaban a todas mis conquistas nocturnas, no me dejaban leche para mi chocolatote, no perdían tiempo para robarme los juguetes venían gratis en las cajas de cereal, no me dejaban ver en la tele más que esas malditas caricaturas japonesas, un día casi me mato por primera vez cuando por culpa de una de sus patinetas rodé desde Piscis hasta Aries por las escaleras. Lo peor de todo era cuando peleaban¡Imagina! Doce niños jugando a las luchitas con poderes capaces de destruir una ciudad entera. Y, a veces, hasta jugaban a las vencidas con la exclamación de Athena…, y yo no sé quien les enseño esa técnica, aunque no necesito decirte mucho, ya te diste cuenta tú como dejaron el santuario después de que se reencontraron en la guerra de Hades…

Dohko alzó ambas cejas incrédulo. Pobre de su amigo, con razón tenía esa obsesión por lograr alcanzar entrar al "paraíso" o al infierno, cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que tener que vérselas de nuevo como papá de tan "adorables" niños.

–Pero ya crecieron… Seguro que todo lo que han vivido últimamente los ha hecho madurar. –dijo dudando de sus propias palabras.

Shion se dejó caer de nuevo de rodillas con suma pesadez. Tal vez Dohko tenía razón, y aquellos niños habían por fin crecido y cambiado para bien.

Si tú, como no. Y Saori es realmente la diosa de la sabiduría por sabia. Bah.

Ciertamente Shion tenía mucho que lamentarse, pues aquellos doce niños, no solo no habían madurado, si no que también, habían descubierto todas aquellas cosas que un buen padre siempre les quiere ocultar a sus hijos puros y santos, como las drogas, sexo y rock and roll.

A Dohko le dolió ver así a su compadre de toda la vida, así que cuando sus ojos divisaron una grata sorpresa sobre una de las rocas cercanas al mar, decidió que bien podría animar a su amigo permitiéndole echarse "una canita al aire" antes de que este asumiera de nuevo su posición como "Papá Shion".

– ¡Animo! – dijo el caballero de Libra obligando a Shion a ponerse de pie. – ¡Mira lo que trajo la marea! –le señaló hacía las rocas y Shion abrió muy bien los ojos cuando pudo ver que trataba él de indicarle. – ¡Vamos a pasar el último momento de libertad a toda madre!

Súbitamente una gran sonrisa apareció en el lindo rostro del patriarca y muy pronto recobró la compostura caminando con paso de galán de telenovela hacía las rocas. Dohko fue detrás de él, haciendo lo suyo con su propio porte, pues allá en las rocas había ni más ni menos que siete…

– ¡Sirenas! – El lemuriano se detuvo en secó cuando las pudo observar por completo. Sujetó a Dohko del brazo para impedir que esté siguiera su marcha hacia ellas y entre dientes le dijo, sin quitar esa sonrisa conquistadora que le dirigía a las distinguidas guachinangos: –Dohko, esas son sirenas. ¡Sirenas!

– ¡Siiiii! Sirenas bien buenas…

–Bueno…, si. Eso no te los discuto, pero… – dijo analizando a las sirenas que tenían enfrente, a las cuales les continuaba coqueteando, pues antes que nada era un "arranca pasiones". –Aunque podría pasar por alto el hecho de que tienen escamas, huelen a pescado, poseen agallas y que la mitad de su cuerpo bien me lo podría encontrar preparado a la "diabla" (16) servido en algún restaurant de mariscos, pueeees… ¡Las sirenas son unas crueles asesinas! Y te aseguro, si nos metemos con ellas… va a DOLER… y MUCHO.

–Seeeeh… – dijo el ex antiguo maestro con una gran expresión pervertida en su rostro. –Masoquismo… no lo he probado todavía…

–Bueeeeno – suspiró Shion resignado. Estaba de nuevo vivo, empezando de nueva cuenta una nueva conquista (vaya la redundancia). Al lado de su gran amigacho. Mejor comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su renovada vida de soltero. Encogiéndose de hombros y reanudando la caminata hacía las sirenitas no pudo reprimir una picara sonrisa. –Pues masoquismo probaremos…

Lo que pasa aquí a continuación, no lo describiré, pues esta no es una historia XXX y no quiero violar alguna regla en este lugar. Ni mucho menos violar la intimidad de estos dos chicos facilotes.

Mejor regreso con lo "bellos caballeros" que ya tenemos muy abandonados, allá, en el otro lado de la playa, donde podemos divisar que Camus está a punto de morir por falta de aire, pues Milo continuaba tratando de hacerle algo no muy bueno con esa cosa puntiaguda que carga en el… dedo.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja– reía Camus, más por obligación que por su propio gusto. –No… puedo… ja, ja, ja, ja… respirar… ¡.¡Milo!.! Quítate… de en…ja, ci…ja, ma… jaja o… juró… que te… ¡Mato! –No sabría explicar si tanto odio por parte de Camus era realmente porque ya se hallaba agotado de tanto reír, o si era porqué después de haber guardado esa compostura de rectitud por mucho, muchísimo tiempo, viniera cualquier loco desquiciado con su uñita a hacerlo perder su famosa actitud de "Yo no me río porqué soy muy frío".

–Yog creog queg debegríags dejarlog respigrar un poquigtín…– atinó a decir con esfuerzo Aioria que no había logrado zafarse de las toneladas de Aldebarán, bajo las que se encontraba. –Aldeba_g_an ¡Esta_g_s acaba_g_ndo con una de mi_g_s vi_g_das!

Aldebarán, que ya se encontraba más tranquilo y observaba divertido, sentado en su "blandito" amigo, el espectáculo de Milo y Camus, empezó a hablar en apoyo del "cubo de hielo" que empezaba a ponerse azul debajo de sus mejillas rosadas de tanto reír.

–Si, Milo deja en paz al francés. Mira al pobre Camus. No lo acaban de revivir para que lo vengas tú a matar de nuevo.

"_Si, pobrecito Camus. Y a mi que me aplane La Mole ¿No?"_ pensó Aioria, porqué en su situación era más fácil pensar que hablar. Y ahora que lo experimentaba, se dio cuenta que pensar, dolía.

Milo no escuchaba razones ni advertencias, algo lo tenía muy preocupado. Su aguja escarlata era para matar de dolor, no de risa. ¿Que demonios le había pasado a su poderosa uñita? Finalmente detuvo su "poderoso" ataque; se puso de pie, liberando con esto a Camus; caminó hacía Afrodita, quien se hallaba tendido boca abajo sobre la arena, pues estaba aprovechando que estaba en la playa para broncearse y así ahorrarse algunos de los centavos que gastaba en las "camas bronceadoras".

Milo se sentó cruzando las piernas a unos centímetros de distancia frente al Afro y prácticamente le puso en la cara aquélla parte de su cuerpo que siempre había sido su orgullo, aquella parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía ser quien realmente era, aquella parte de su cuerpo que la mayoría de las chicas "malas" de la ciudad de Atenas bien conocía y que, de hecho, se había convertido en leyenda urbana…

–Afrodita… –dijo seriamente.

– ¿Qué? – respondió el aludido un poco molesto de que le pusieran esa "_cosa_" enfrente.

–Creo que necesito de tu ayuda. M… Mi… "Milin" ya no esta… tan… tan… _potente_.

–¡.¿Quéeee?.! – fue la respuesta general de todos los presentes, o fue la respuesta que varios intentaron decir, puesto que Camus apenas si estaba recuperando el aliento, Aioria aún luchaba por sacar su orgulloso cuerpecito de debajo de su amigote y M de M se hallaba algo entretenido persiguiendo a los cangrejos, allá a lo lejos. Después vinieron las palabras y/o gestos de consolación de parte de cada uno, pues siendo hombres, sabían muy bien lo que "no estar potente" quería decir, o lo que _habían creído_ que eso quería decir...

–Cuanto lo siento, Milo –dijo Aldebarán poniéndose de píe y acertándole una fuerte palmada de "consolación" en la espalda al pobre Milito, cuyo golpe obligó a este último a besar literalmente la arena. – ¿Pero no crees que venir con Afro para resolver tu problema sea muy extremista?

–Cof, cof, cof– tosió un poco aliviado Camus de poder recuperar el aliento y la compostura –…Que pena me das. Después de todo no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a ti…

–Eso jamás me lo hubiera esperado de ti, alacrán – dijo el gatito a quien, ahora libre, le dolían todos sus huesitos bonitos. –Mira que ¿tratar de solucionar tu falta de "_poder_" con Afrodita?

– ¡Mama Mía!. ¡Eso si que es el colmo! – Gritó M de M con acento italiano, desde lo lejos – ¿Quieres que acabe con la tuya miserable vida? Siempre ha sido el mío deseo tener una colección de los cráneos de los míos amigos, en la mía habitación – todo mundo se llevó las manos al cuello y voltearon a observar a M de M con temor. M de M se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué?. ¿_Non_ puedo tener los míos sueños?

–Y… – comenzó a decir Camus, como para apartar de su mente la imagen de su propia y linda carita colgando con la lengua salida, quizás usada como repisa para la foto de la suya madre de M de M, en los bellos aposentos del santo. – ¿Desde cuando tienes ese "problemita", _mon amie_?

– ¿El de Milin? – dijo él al momento en que Camus se sentaba a su lado.

–Eeeeeh… si, ese,… "Milin" – repitió el Caballero de Acuario –¡Ah! pá nombrecito¿No pudiste encontrarle uno peor?"

– ¿Qué tiene de malo Milin? –pregunto muy ofendido el escorpión.

–Pueeees… – comenzó a decir Aioria al momento que imitaba a Camus y se sentaba al lado de Milo. –No me extraña que no te _funcione_ del todo bien, mira que con ese nombrecito hasta le has de "_bajar_" la autoestima.

– ¿Tú crees? – Descendió la vista y se quedó observando a su "Milin" –Pero Milin es de cariño, diminutivo de Milo.

– ¡_Exact_! – exclamó Camus. Aldebarán se hallaba ahora sentado al lado de él. –Cuando le pones un diminutivo haces pensar cosas, como que, "Milin", es realmente… pequeño… _petit_.

–Y eso no te da buena fama con las chicas – sentenció Afrodita pestañeando de manera extraña.

–Pero si las chicas ya lo conocen como Milin.

– ¡.¿Y aún así puedes llevar a una chica distinta cada noche a tu templo?.! – preguntó muy sorprendido Aldebarán.

– Vaya, pues yo lo hubiese llamado Milotóte – dijo Aioria, más para si mismo que para los demás. –O "Gran Zeus, o "He-Man", o "Tigre Toño", o "Mucho Macho", o "El que todas las puede a la hora que quiere", o…

Milo tenía un gran puchero dibujado en el rostro – ¿Gran Zeus…? Pero si ese nombre ya lo tengo reservado para mí…

–Dime, Milo…– interrumpió Camus. – ¿Desde cuando tienes ese problema?

–¿El de "Milin"?

–Si ese, el de… _"Milin"_ – dijo Camus haciendo una mueca extraña al pronunciar "Milin" puesto que no había acabado de gustarle el nombrecito que su amigo había elegido para suuuu…

–Pues…– dijo Milo pensativo, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla y mirando hacía arriba en señal de estar recordando algún hecho pasado. –La última vez que "Milin" funciono sin problemas, creo que fue cuando lo use en… en… Kanon…

Ante esta sorprendente respuesta, todos los presentes, exceptuando a Milo, se pusieron de pie de un brinco.

–¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¡.¿KANON?.!.!.!.!.!.! – Gritaron al unísono.

–Si, Kanon –dijo Milo aún muy apacible en su lugar sobre la arena.

Aioria se estaba empezando a esponjar como gato asustado. –Kanon, Kanon¡.¿KANON?.!

–Si, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon¿qué no escuchan bien?

–Kanon…– dijo Aldebarán que le temblaban las manos –Kanon… ¿El hermano de Sa… Saga?

–Naaaaah¡que va!…– dijo Milo en tono sarcástico –_Canon_ la marca de la _Saga_ de camaras digitales.

Aioria, Camus, Máscara, Aldebarán y Afrodita se miraron unos a otros con cara de consternación.

Milo soplo aire a su flequillo medio fastidiado: –Obviamente estoy hablando de Kanon el hermano gemelo de Saga. Oooosh, hoy se encuentran realmente tontos¿cómo se supone que voy a usar a Milin con una cámara?... Aunque admito que más de una persona ha querido fotografiarlo ¿eh, y no es por presumir.

–Pero, Milo…– dijo Afrodita haciendo un gesto de circunstancias –¿Realmente usaste a Milin con Kanon? Debes estar bromeando con nosotros… ¿No?

–¡Claro que esta bromeando! – dijo Camus sonriendo (si leyeron bien, Camus estaba sonriendo, aunque la risita era de puro nerviosismo). –Diles, Milo, que estás bromeando. Es imposible que hiciera semejante cosa con Kanon¿Verdad _mon amie_?

Milo le dirigió a Camus una sonrisa del tipo de sonrisas benevolente que se les lanzan a los niños después de que han dicho una tontería.

–¡Hay, Camus! Que inocente que eres. Ya sé que a pesar de todo, tienes una opinión muy buena de mí y que jamás me creerías capaz de hacer algo semejante con un amigo, pero te sorprenderías si te contara todas las locuras que he hecho en mi vida, lo de Kanon fue una de ellas. Y tienen suerte porque se las voy a narrar…

–¡NOOOOO! –dijeron todos los presentes apartándose un paso de Milo al momento que se tapaban los oídos.

–¿Por qué diablos no? Si es muy gracioso… –se puso de pie –miren…

–¡Kyaaaa!. ¡Yo _non_ miro _niada_! –grito Máscara escondiendo la cara detrás de un cangrejo que agitaba sus patitas en el aire.

–En sentido figurado. Pues, bien, ahí estaba él… no esperen, ahí estaba yo y luego ahí estaba él, y entonces sin que se lo esperara ¡Zaz!. ¡Que le llego por detrás…!

Camus se quedo frío, Máscara metió la cara al agua, Aioria se dejo caer, Aldebarán se llevo las manos a la boca y Afrodita mantenía sus perfectamente delineadas cejas levantadas… Pero Milo no hizo caso a estas extrañas conductas, y continuó con su relato:

– ¿Y que creen que hizo él?

–Por favor, – dijo Aioria con un tic en los labios. –dime que no le agrado y que intento matarte…

– ¿Verdad que es lo que debió hacer? Pero no lo hizo, extraño, porque él no se movía, ni se defendía, y yo pensé que opondría resistencia, pero me dejo lucirme a mis anchas.., y ¡Vaya que me lucí! Él estaba tirado a gatas en el suelo, entonces yo tome a mi Milin y sin piedad ni consideración se lo clave una y otra y otra vez! – dijo Milo con gran emoción mientras que movía su Milin hacía atrás y hacía adelante, en una manera que trataba mímicamente de representar lo que sus palabras estaban diciendo, con lo cual, cinco pares de ojos observaban con horror como ese Milin se movía de un lado a otro, representando muy "claramente" en sus mentecitas retorcidas lo que ellos no se querían imaginar y sin embargo se imaginaban muy claramente.

Recordemos lo que esta sucediendo aquí: Camus, Aioria, Afrodita, Máscara y Aldebarán habían creído que Milin era todo menos lo que realmente es, pues mientras Milo ve a su Milin con amor en su dedo índice, los demás creen que el verdadero Milin se encuentra un poco más… abajo. Ahora bien, considerando eso y volviendo a repasar lo que creen que Milo esta haciendo con su Milin y con Kanon, pues la representación que estaba haciendo el escorpión al mover el dedito de atrás hacía adelante mientras su expresión era algo sicótica, les estaba ocasionando un terrible shock mental y su imaginación estaba recreando una escena delante de sus ojos demasiado pervertida para ser relatada… no sé si me comprendan…

–Les diré que Kanon ha sido el que se me ha puesto más difícil en toda mi vida, porque ya iba como en la treceava envestida y ¡Nada! Ni una reacción, aunque sea alguna de jubilo por resistir tanta potencia dentro de él, y figúrense que ¡Ni siquiera sangraba! Bueno… a la catorceava vez, creo que si… dejo un charcote de sangre en el suelo, lo bueno es que yo no iba a limpiar…

En definitiva, eso era lo más depravado, sucio, cochino, pervertido y demás adjetivos malos, que le hubiesen oído decir al santo escorpión. Ante esto, a Camus comenzó a darle ataques espontáneos de una risa perturbada, Aioria negaba con la cabeza al momento que se arrastraba por la arena de reversa, Aldebarán dejo caer la quijada, a Afrodita se le olvido respirar y Máscara ni siquiera sintió cuando un par de tenazas le sujeto la nariz…

–Y… así fue…– continuó diciendo Milo, quien no se preocupaba en lo absoluto de lo que sus palabras y movimientos habían ocasionado en los demás –hasta que apareció Saori…

–¡Espera, espera! –dijo Aioria de pronto. –Saori… ¡.¿Los vio?.!

–Pues, si ¿No se los había dicho? Estuvo presente casi desde el inicio.

–Le… le… –se le oyó tartamudear a Aldebarán –le "diste" a Kanon con tu Milin… fre… frente a nuestra diosa y… y n…. no le… ¿Importo?

–Pueees…–Milo se llevó las manos a la nuca –Pues admito que medio se enojo y me dijo que me detuviera, pero tuve que pasar por alto su suplica porque una vez que Milin empieza algo, lo termina opóngase quien se oponga…

–¡ESTO SI ES EL COLMO! – grito de pronto Camus. – ¡Eres un pervertido!. ¡.¿Frente a Saori?.!. ¡Te dije, te lo dije!. ¡.¿Que no te lo dije?.!. ¡Te advertí que si continuabas esa vida de promiscuidad y perversión acabarías haciendo cualquier tontería con tal de saciarte! Y ¡AHÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA!. ¡Frente a Saori y con Kanon!. ¡DIOSES!. ¡.¿Porque nunca me equivoco?.!

Milo pestañeo contrariado al momento que observaba a Camus.

–Bueno, tampoco es para que exageres, no creo que haya sido la primera vez que Saori observa algo como eso. Y no me digas que a ti te importa mucho frente a quien lo haces, una vez lo hiciste conmigo frente a tu discípulo.

Aioria se puso de nuevo en pie agitando el dedo índice frente a Camus –¡.¿Tú también, Camus?.!. ¡Ya decía yo!. ¡Era eso lo que hacían tanto tiempo metidos en sus templos!. ¡.¿Verdad?.!. ¡Ahora entiendo porque se la pasaban tan bien juntos!

Camus se llevo las manos al pecho: –¡No!. ¡Yo no!. ¡No sé lo que el bicho este está diciendo!. ¡Yo jamás he hecho algo semejante!. ¡No lo haría y mucho menos con él!

Aldebarán se cruzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza: –De Milo ya es algo sorprendente, pero ¿de ti, Camus? Con la facilidad que tienes de conseguir a una chica… Tsk, tsk, tsk, son una vergüenza ustedes dos…

Milo frunció el ceño medio confundido: – ¿Y para que quiere a una chica? No me digas que para practicar, eso si que no, para eso estoy yo aquí, para que practiques conmigo, como siempre lo hemos hecho, no sabía que te avergonzaras.

– ¡Lo oigo _e_ _non_ lo creo! Y yo _pensanto_ que yo era _la coisa defeictuosa_ _di_l Santuario y ahora resulta que io soy un santito, pues _mientres_ me dedicaba a conseguir calacas (17) para el mío templo, estos dos _ragazzi_ –señalo a Camus y a Milo con la tenaza libre del cangrejo que le sujetaba la nariz –se dedicaban a jugar a las suyas "espaditas". ¡_Que'll orrore_!

– ¡NO!. ¡Estás equivocado, cangrejo! – grito Camus, antes de dirigirse hacía Milo –¡Sabes que lo que estas diciendo no es cierto!. ¡Yo jamás he hecho semejante cosa contigo!. ¡Deja de difamarme!

– ¡Ah! – dijo Milo con dolor en su corazoncito ponzoñoso –¡No sabia que te avergonzaras!. ¡En todo caso, eras tú quien iba a mi templo sin que nadie te invitara!. ¡Eres tan antipático que nadie más te hace el favor!. ¡Solo yo soy el idiota que te dice "Si Camus, cuando tú quieras, así que aquí estoy para complacerte a la hora que se te pegue la regalada gana!

–¡Eww! –dijo Afrodita –¡Ahora se a que se debían tanto gritos y gemidos que salían de tu templo, Camus!. ¡Ahora voy a tener pesadillas!. ¡Que feo haber sido tu vecino!

–¡Milo! – Grito Camus de manera muy amenazante – ¡Retira tus palabras o te mueres en este mismo instante!

–¡Es que no entiendo que les pasa! – dijo Milo con ojos vidriosos. –¿Qué acaso pelear contra mi es tan horrible? Pero ¡.¿Por qué?.! Si soy tan bueno, nunca he llegado a matarlos realmente, a Kanon ni siquiera le aplique mi poderosa Antares, solo las quince agujas escarlata, y contigo, Camus, lo mismo, hasta he dejado que me conviertas en cubo de hielo parlante, y ¿es así como me lo pagas?. ¡Te ofendes por entrenar conmigo!. ¡Y encima de todo ofendes a mi Milin! – levanto el dedo índice donde se encontraba Milin y lo observo con ternura al momento que lo besaba –Milin solo pelea por la justicia, no merece ese trato y ahora mucho menos que esta enfermito…

Todo mundo observo a Milo con la boca abierta al momento que levantaban una ceja.

–Mi… Milin…– dijo Aioria muy lentamente. –Milin es… ¿Tu uña asesina?

– ¡Pues claro!. ¡.¿O de qué otro Milin hemos estado hablando en todo este ratote?.!

–Naaaaaada… – fue la respuesta general al momento que todos los mal pensadotes se movían de sus lugares y empezaban a simular como que hacían "otra cosa": Camus se sacudía la arena de sus lindos y despeinados cabellos; Aioria se sentía frustrado por no tener un espejo cerca para que su reflejo le dijera, como cada mañana, "estas hecho todo un tigre"; Máscara de Muerte se encontraba pasándola de lo lindo atrapando peces, cangrejos y hasta un tiburón que se encontró por ahí, aunque continuaba con un cangrejo en su naríz; Aldebarán observaba con mucha hambre los cocos que se encontraban allá arriba en las palmeras; Afrodita lamentaba mucho no tener un bloqueador solar para cubrir su perfecta piel de los rayos ultravioletas y Milo los observo alejarse sin alcanzar a entender que demonios les había pasado.

Milo entonces decidió sentarse sobre la arena para sumirse en sus pensamientos al momento que observaba al muy famoso Milin que había perdido un poco de color: _"Mmmmm… necesito hacerme la manicura, urgentemente_… _Ahora que lo pienso, si la uña la hubiese tenido en el dedo pulgar, que se me hace que me hago trovador y de los buenos, dicen que los músicos atraen más chicas…_ " Observó un momento lo que hacían los demás "_Si que están locos, es la última vez que les narro mis Milo-aventuras… ¿Qué habrán estado pensando?... ¿No se vera raro que tenga una uña pintada de rojo un hombre tan galán como yo?... Que se me hace que voy a escribir en la arena algo para entretenerme… Podría poner mi número telefónico, capaz de que alguna chica pasa por aquí y me llama… ¡Nah! Pero que tonto soy, obvio ninguna chica va a llamar así porque si… debo poner mi foto en algún lugar… quizás si Milin se sintiera con ánimos de estar poderoso otra vez… ¿En serio estará tan pésimo el nombre de Milin?... ¿Qué nombre me sugirió Aioria?... ¿Mucho macho¿He-man¿ "El que las quiere a la hora que se le antoja" o algo así?. ¡Nah! Esos nombres parecen más nombres para míiiii…_"De pronto una luz ilumino su cerebrito bonito, había comprendido lo que sus amigos habían creído que era Milin.

Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento: –¡BOBOS!. ¡.¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre pensar que llamaría Milin a mi SuperArchiExtraMegaGigaGranPoderosoMilototon! –Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por un instante y lo observaron –¡AHHHHHH!. ¡Y pensaron que Kanon y yo, y que los dos y cuando dije que le llegue y que le di una y otra vez, adentro y afuera mientras movía mi dedito, ustedes pensaban que le estaba haciendo algo… ¿Pervertido? –todos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron –¡TARADOS!. ¡.¿Cómo piensan eso de mi?.! – Se tiro de nuevo al suelo –siento nauseas… amigos idiotas… – observaba atentamente su uña y luego la arena, se puso de pie y con su uña maltrecha comenzó a escribir grandes mensajes como: _"Milo estuvo aquí"_ y "_Milo es ley"_, o, en eso estaba, hasta que se escucho algo así como una manada de feroces animales corrían hacía sus recién finalizados mensajes, pero no eran ni más ni menos que…

–¡Puf!. ¡Puf!- Shura corría como alma que lleva el diablo. -¡Jolines_h_!. ¡Que ha sido solo una broma de cuando éramos_h_ unos_h_ chavalines_h_!. No deberíais_h_ tomarlo tan apecho, si solo ha sido un besito, un arrumaquito y un billetito que me he ganado cuando le aposte al Shocolatín que vosotros_h_ dos_h_ andabais_h_ tan borrachos_h_, que hasta se metían "manita pachona"(18).

– ¡Shuuuraaa! – Gritó Aioros que, de nueva cuenta, corría detrás de Shura con instintos asesinos –¡Te juro que ahora si te mato!. ¡Eres un amigo traidor!. ¡.¿Cómo te atreviste a faltar al código del compadre borracho y aprovecharte para sacar dinero de mis lamentables penas?.!

–Diréis_h_ de vuestras_h_ lamentables_h_ pedas_h_.(19)

– ¡Déjamelo a mi! – gritó esta vez Saga, quien tenía los ojos pintados de un raro color rojizo, quizás por lagrimas¿Quizás por culpa de su personalidad mala? – ¡Por culpa tuya he vivido la vida y morido la muerte… ¿Se dice morido…?. ¡Que rayos me importa!... ,atormentado por culpa de esas estúpidas alucinaciones!. ¡Casi le doy mi primer beso a él!.¡A EL!. ¡Te voy a enviar a otra dimensión, te voy a matar para luego sustituirte, voy a hacer que tu mejor amigo te elimine, voy a clavarte la daga dorada, le voy a decir a Aioria que le traes ganas a Marín!

– ¡.¿Queeee?.! – el gatito casi se ahoga con su propia saliva (¿Ó habrá sido una bola de pelos?), cuando escucho el nombre de su "domadora". –¡.¿MarínMarín Mi Marín?.! – En un dos por tres, ya se había unido a la acometida asesina que corría detrás de Shura. – ¡Ya decía yo que cuando hablabas de describías sus ojos como grandes y curvilíneos te referías realmente a otra cosa!

– Pos_h_ si me dejo atrapar por vosotros_h_ tres_h_, será la última vez_h_ que le haga un cumplido a la aguilita, así que patitas_h_, pá que las_h_ quiero – habiendo dicho esto se propuso a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos, o en sus pies, para poder escapar de los tres locos asesinos que lo perseguían "sin justa razón", pero el único lugar a donde fue a dar, fue el suelo, pues tropezó con un bultote que de tan grandote parecía imposible que no lo hubiese podido divisar a tiempo.

Una vez que el españolito estuvo en el suelo, Aioros, Saga y Aioria, vieron la oportuna oportunidad de írsele encima y vengarse un poco de todas las que les había hecho, pero en eso se escucho la grave voz de Aldebarán gritando a todo pulmón algo que a ninguno de ellos 4 les gusto:

–¡.¡.¡.¡.¡Boooooliiiitaaaaa!.!.!.!.!

Dicho lo cual, Shura, desde el suelo y bajo los puños de sus compañeros, abrió muchos los ojos, pero no fue el único, pues Saga, Aioros y Aioria hicieron lo mismo, al tiempo que olvidaron su venganza contra Shura y trataron de moverse rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraban, pues sobre ellos venían ni más ni menos que los demás santos para hacerles la famosa "bolita".

El espectáculo era bonito si se le observaba desde afuera.

Shura se hallaba casi inconsciente bajo Aioros; quien creía ver flechitas pasar al estar a su vez bajo Saga; quien se acordaba ahora porque dejaba que su personalidad mala quisiera matar a uno que otro compañero de vez en cuando, pues el se encontraba bajo a Aioria; quien no podía creer el verse como gatito atrapado por segunda vez en el mismo día, al encontrarse ahora humillado de nuevo, pues su cuerpecito se hallaba bajo Milo; quien con la mano libre que le quedaba (que era justamente esa donde lleva su uña asesina) daba de picotazos a cuanto camarada lograba alcanzar, el cual solo era Camus; pues este último se encontraba sobre él, preguntándose porqué demonios nunca lograba resistir ser parte de esas "bolitas", que estaban muy lejos de ser algo en lo que él jamás se involucraría en sus cinco sentidos (u ocho, uno ya no sabe con tantos sentidos), y estaba perdiendo alguno, al hallarse él a su vez bajo Máscara de Muerte; quien pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para estrangular a alguno de sus amigos que estuvieran al borde de la muerte bajo la "bola dorada", pero calculó mal, pues su plan era ser él quien se hallara sobre todos para aprovechar la debilidad ajena, pero se le adelanto sin querer a Aldebarán; quien se encontraba sobre el italiano, tratando de hacerse más pesado y así lograr asfixiar a todos los que yacían más abajo. Por último, sobre todos estaba el siempre cuidadoso Afrodita, quien se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el gran toro, limándose las uñas con la piel de tiburón que Máscara de Muerte había logrado quitarle al pobre escualo que había encontrado.

Kanon era el único que no había participado, pues aún no conocía mucho de las costumbres de los otros dorados, y además pensó; al ver rostros morados, piernas pataleando, brazos tratando de liberarse y cuerpos a medio morir que se podían divisar bajo Aldebarán, que él, Kanon, nunca actuaría de forma tan estúpida, infantil, impulsiva y boba como todos esos pobres diablos, no, lo que el haría la próxima vez que alguien gritara "¡.¡.¡.¡.¡Boooooliiiitaaaaa!.!.!.!.!" Sería lo suficiente listo y sensato, como para no terminar debajo de Aldebarán, si no encima de él y de todos los demás.

Se encontraba en estos pensamientos cuando se detuvo a observar al bulto que había echo tropezar a Shura, y sin perder tiempo y muy asustado comenzó a gritar:

–¡Ahhhh!. ¡Dios mio!. ¡Mü! – dijo señalando el bulto.

–¡.¿Mü?.! – dijo Aldebarán muy asustado, aunque no tanto como para dejar en libertad a todos los que gritaban por ayuda bajo él. –¡.¿Que pasa con Mu?.!

–¡Mü, Mü!. ¡Ahhhh!. ¡Müuuuuuuuu! – volvió a gritar Kanon señalando frenéticamente el bulto.

–¿Qué pasa, que pasa, que pasa con Müuuuuuuuu?.! – dijo de nuevo Aldebarán, sonando al pronunciar "Müuuuuuu" como un buey en celo que mugía a todo lo que daba. Se puso de pie, tirando a Afrodita al suelo, y plantándose de lleno frente al bulto, bulto que, de ahora en adelante, llamaremos Mü.

Máscara de Muerte al encontrarse libre, recupero el aliento y aprovecho para tratar de estrangular a Camus; quien rápidamente evito esto, al gatear a la velocidad de un caracol maltrecho hacía el lado contrario, liberando así a Milo; quien, después de respirar presurosamente se dedico a picotear a Aioria para probar de nuevo su uñita, a lo cual el leoncito humillado, se echo hacía atrás para tratarse de librar del griego, liberando con esto a Saga; quien, hallándose una vez libre, recibió de lleno el picotazo de Milo lo que le ocasiono que pegara un brinco y cayera sobre Máscara de Muerte; quien aprovechando que le caía un amigo del cielo, comenzó a tratar de estrangularlo. De este modo Aioros quedó libre para recuperar de nuevo el aire, justo a tiempo para darle un tremendo coscorrón a Shura, lo que le devolvió la conciencia a este último que solo atino a decir:

– ¡Joder! Que es_h_ la última vez_h_ que me aviento a la pamplonada sin mi capita torera – obviamente no tenía mucha idea de lo que acababa de pasar, como solía pasarle casi siempre al desafortunado que se hallaba al fondo de la "bola de dorados".

– ¡Müuu!. ¡Müuu!. ¡Ahhh!. ¡Müuuuu! – grito de nuevo Kanon después de observar divertido como el italiano estrangulaba a su hermano.

Saga, quien se hallaba en plenas luchitas contra Máscara de Muerte, alcanzo a aventarle un poco de arena a los ojos a su lindo gemelito. –Buenog ¡.¿Quég no vags a decig de unag buenag vegz queg pagsa cogn Mug?.!­- hablaba así porqué el Mascarita había logrado ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello.

– ¡Aaaay! – el gemelo menor se talló los ojos con las manos –Bueno, es que… estaba esperando a que me pusieran toda la atención – se acercó a donde Saga luchaba bajo el cangrejo y le dio un fuerte pisotón.

– ¡Aaaaay! – gritó el gemelo mayor. Ahora se encontraba sobre Máscara de Muerte a quien trataba de enviar, sin éxito, a otra dimensión. –¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!. ¡Quieres llamar la atención de todo mundo, así como te gustaba llamar la atención de mamá!

– ¡Mentira! Mamá me hacía más caso a mi porqué yo era, y soy, el más bonito y… – observó como a Saga se le ponían los ojos rojos al tratar de matar al italiano –… y el más cuerdo.

– ¡Ya pues! – Dijo Milo, acercándose a Kanon –Luego nos platican de su traumática infancia, por ahora dinos, Kanon. ¿Qué pasa con Mü? –dicho esto le clavo su uña asesina en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡Ouch! – Kanon se alejo tres pasos de Milo al momento que lo miraba haciendo un puchero – ¿Qué, qué pasa con Mü?. ¡.¿A parte del hecho de que no ha despertado después de tanto barullo, aparte de que a pesar de que esta tirado bajo el sol tiene la piel tan blanca que parece muerto, a parte que a pesar de que es guerrero su cabello es moradito?.!

– ¡Siiiiiii!. ¡.¿Que demonios pasa con Mü?.! – gritaron todos al unísono.

–Ahh, pues… – dijo Kanon – pues… sucede que Mü… Mü… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Müuuuu!...

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 3: Problemas "Especiales".

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Este fic fue creado usando mucho de las palabras coloquiales usadas en mi país, y como no sé que tanto abarque el "idioma especial" que aquí uso, pues en esta sección encontraran el "significado".

_**(14)** Guaje: Dicese de cuando uno o mucho o todos los individuos se hacen "tontos" en el cumplimiento (que en este caso es incumplimiento) de su deber. Osease que no hacen lo que deberían hacer._

_**(15)** Osote: Terminología de personas "fresas" para indicar que alguien esta haciendo el ridículo. Ejem: Aioros hizo un osote al bailar la macarena desnudo._

_**(16)** "A la diabla": Cuando ciertos platillos llevan una salsa especial encima se les da la terminación de "a la diabla", en este caso "pescado a la diabla" (Creo, no soy muy experta en las artes culinarias)._

_**(17) **Calacas: Manera coloquial de llamar los esqueletos o cráneos. En día de muertos tenemos la costumbre de hacer "Calaveritas", las calaveritas son algo así como una historias en rimas que se le hace a alguna persona (muerta o viva), y se hace alusión a la calaca en ellas (en este caso la calaca es la muerte)._

_**(18)** "Manita pachona": Una manita pachona, es una manita que no se porta nada bien. Se refiere a cuando las personas se hacen cosas "indebidamente indebidas" con las manos, unas a otras._

_**(19)** Pedas: Otra manera de llamarle a las tan importantes reuniones en las que el tema principal a discutir es "cuanto tiempo tarda mi compadre en ponerse borracho", sip, el fin es quedar totalmente fumigados con alcohol y demás bebidas embriagantes._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

Y la palabra del día fue¡Milin!

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, no sé que decir, realmente me he portado mal y me aleje demasiado tiempo. No tengo perdón, ni tengo cara para pedirles una disculpa, es más, no sé si todavía exista por ahí alguien que aún me recuerde. En verdad, lo siento mucho, sucede que cuando deje de postear, perdí todo lo que tenia en mi computadora, perdí años y años de trabajos, escritos, dibujos, imágenes, información, y sobre todo, perdí mi portafolio de trabajo. Así que cuando eso sucedió, tuve que verme en la tarea de tratar de recuperar lo que me era posible y así se me fue el tiempo. También perdí esta historia, así que perdí todo deseo de continuarla. La verdad es que estaba muy triste por esos días.

O.K., Ya no más tristeza, vaya ironía de mi vida, estoy empezando de nuevo a empezar de nuevo… por tercera vez. Afortunadamente siempre puedo ponerme de pie, pero les aseguro, nunca lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el apoyo que recibí de varias personitas y de todos aquellos reviews que me quedaron en mi correo para leer una y ¡otra y otra vez!.

Ojala me den una segunda oportunidad de continuar, aún tengo ciertos planes por ahí con respecto a Saint Seiya que espero se concreten, si es que el tiempo me da oportunidad. Y ojala me perdonen que no haya respondido a los últimos reviews que me enviaron, pero no lo vuelvo a hacer… o más bien, a no hacer.

¡Cuídense!

P.D.¿Se dieron cuenta de que agregue cosas nuevas en este capitulo?. ¡.¿NOOOO?.!. ¡.¡Awwwww!.! Y yo aquí esforzándome horas y horas… Pues, sip, agregue cosas nuevas, que no agregue la vez pasada por falta de… imaginación, creo. Los y las que lo hayan leído antes, a ver si descubren que es.

Última actualización: Agosto 19 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo mejor posible de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews que valen más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este tercer capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

El Cadejos ,Musha, quetzalsora, GeNeSkoLD, BrainWave, Angelus de Escorpius, Sumino-Sham, Elena, Alega no hyuga, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ale sagitta y Alias Hawk.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Elena, SKolDYloNeN, Freeman7, dark princess, legendary, ale-sagitta, Musha, Edward Wong Hau, Ariadna de Antares, Alega no hyuga y Youki-Neko-Gami **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

**Agradecimiento especial a:** Liana, Yukime Chan y Gaby. ¡Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de revisar entre sus archivos y enviarme estos capítulos que se me borraron. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Esta historia continua gracias a su ayuda¡espero no decepcionarles!

**Otro agradecimiento:** A Musha, por no haber esperado a que me comunicara contigo, y aún así te tomaste el tiempo de decirme que aún me recordabas. ¡Gracias amiguita!

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	4. ¿A dónde fue a pagag lo que aprguendí?

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Vimos como fue el triste despertar de Shion, pues eso de que ya estuviera llegando a los campos Elíseos y que luego no lograra quedarse ahí, lo estaba traumando demasiado, tanto que obligo a Dohko a hacerle "cositas" que el caballero de libra no quería. Pero al final encontraron felicidad en unas sirenillas que no parecían venir de buena familia. Pero a ellos no les importo. Una dama es una dama, tenga piernas o escamas.

También pudimos observar el intento inútil de Milo por hacer funcionar esa cosita suya que ya no quería funcionar (y que sigue sin funcionar) ante la sorpresa y preocupación de sus compañeros que no podían creer la mala suerte de su amigo, pues creían que lo que no le funcionaba era otra "cosita" o "Cosotononona" si es que le preguntas a Milo acerca de ella, aunque también descubrimos la importancia de una buena comunicación, pues ya todos creían que Milo le gustaba encajarle a Kanon su Milin, más por placer que por necesidad.

Vimos como Shura pago por sus faltas, quedando aplastado por la bola dorada que él mismo ocasiono y en la cual varios caballeros quedaron bien planitos; y nos quedamos con la duda de que rayos inquietaba tanto a Kanon de Mü, pues vaya que al gemelito menor le gusta hacer las cosas de emoción y todavía no "soltaba la sopa" (20).

¡Si quieren averiguar que paso después sigan leyendo!

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

– ¡Mil Dragones de Rozan! –Grito Dohko con suma desesperación, y ante tales palabras, el cielo cambio su color, la tierra cimbró, el viento se arremolino con furia, se dibujo en el firmamento el poder de los mil dragones asesinos… bueno, eso debió haber pasado pero… de la grandiosa técnica no salio más que una pequeña y triste… lagartijita, que no solo no atacó si no que, en cambio, se fue a tirar de panza al sol como buen reptilito.

– ¡.¿Lagartija?.!. ¡Una pobre y mísera lagartija!. ¡.¿Eso es todo lo que puedes invocar?.! –Grito Shion con furia mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a dos sirenas, quienes después de la "sesión romanticona" (ustedes saben a que me refiero), se convirtieron en ni más ni menos que en monstruosas sirenitas hambrientas. De una manera, que ni el mismo Shion podría explicar, el lemuriano logro zafarse de las dos sirenas que lo sujetaban, y sin perder tiempo elevo su cosmos para hacer su propia técnica. –¡Extinción de Estrellaaaas!

— **Capitulo 4 —**

**¿A dónde fue a pa_g_a_g_ lo que apr_gu_endí?**

¡Ah! Que bonito espectáculo… hubiese sido si le hubiera salido bien la técnica que deseaba, sin embargo, lo único que apareció fue una chispita que ni bien pudo encenderse, iluminó un poco los ojos de su creador y… se apagó ante la sorpresa y humillación del propio Shion. Pero la técnica no solo no le había salido bien, si no que en cambio, después de ver el brillo que se reflejo en sus ojitos con la chispita, al parecer a las chicas escamosas les pareció más atractivo (o mejor dicho, más sabroso) Shion que Dohko, así que se le abalanzaron encima no solo las sirenas que ya lo sujetaban, si no que también, otras tres que habían estado atacando a su compañero.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no les salio nada bien la aventurilla a nuestros dos queridos jefes de la orden dorada, pues los dos pensaron que no tendrían problemas al lidiar con sus nuevas amantes, con quienes habían decidido divertirse, sin embargo no es necesario decirles que quien realmente se divierte son ellas y los tienen perfectamente sometidos. Dohko y Shion sabían muy bien que después de que hubiese terminado eso, que habían ido a hacer con ellas, tratarían de comérselos; esto no les preocupo, ambos estaban seguros de poseer los poderes supremos de sus constelaciones para defenderse, sin embargo, (como ya vimos) al parecer los Dioses les estaban jugando una mala, muy mala pasada.

Pues ahí estaban los dos, A Dohko una de ellas le mordía el brazo y la otra la pierna izquierda; a Shion una le mordía la muñeca izquierda, otra lo mordía en las costillas, otra lo mordía en el pie derecho, una más le estaba mordiendo el cuello y otra más había sido más lista y le estaba mordiendo… hmmmm ¿Debería decírselos o mejor me lo callo…? Estoy pensando en callármelo porque ella muerde un aparte de "ahí" abajo que por lo regular la ropa siempre cubre, pero que no se puede ignorar en "ciertas ocasiones", sip, era ni más ni menos, el trasero. (Quien fuera ella :P )

Claro que nuestros caballeros están entrenados en mucho más de una clase de técnica de pelea, artes marciales y demás mañas que usamos los mortales comunes para atacar o defendernos, pero no les estaban ayudando de mucho, porque las sirenas poseían sus propios poderes especiales y además los superaban en número, fuerza y ellas no habían terminado nada adoloridas, ni magulladas como habían quedado ellos después de que se dio la "pasión". Así que, el final de los dos estaba a punto de llegar entre sus gritos de dolor y desesperación cuando sucedió algo extraño:

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta hacerse, en unos cuantos segundos, de noche; el mar desapareció para dar lugar a un territorio muy feo, la arena se transformo en un árido paisaje, y del subsuelo comenzaron a emerger cadáveres vivientes que se arrastraban con torpeza por los alrededores. Pero esto no duro mucho y en un dos por tres, todo se apago, y entonces pareció como si toda la playa se hubiese convertido en una infinita habitación de uno de los aposentos del santuario, con columnas, estatuas, cielo estrellado y toda la onda; y luego, todo el paisaje volvió a cambiar y apareció un gran jardín vuelto en llamas. Y así fue cambiando el lugar donde se encontraban, de una manera tan loca, rápida y sin sentido que Shion y Dohko se preguntaban de cual habían fumado ahora.

Ante estos extraños acontecimientos, las sirenitas se asustaron tanto que rápidamente se arrastraron hacía todas direcciones, dejando así a sus dos pobres, inocentes y cachondas victimas. Shion y Dohko, en cambio se quedaron estáticos observando todo el espectáculo de luz y sonido que se sucedía a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué hiciste?...ouch –le preguntó Shion a su maltrecho amigo.

–Pues… a no ser que mi lagartijita asesina tenga el poder de ser mejor ilusionista que "Cupperrfield" en las Vegas, te puedo asegurar que yo no hice nada. Este truco ni me lo sé.

–Ouch, ouch –se quejo Shion con sumo dolor al momento que tirado en la arena, seguía observando todo. –Pues yo tampoco fui.

– ¿Estas seguro? Porque mira que tu súper "chispita asesina" se veía poderosa – dijo Dohko en un tono sarcásticamente adolorido.

–...Err, ouch… pues por lo menos mi "chispita asesina" te salvo el mugroso trasero y arruino el mió joven y bello, ouch… Vaya… –dijo al observarse un poco de la parte de su "retaguardia" que le dolía, ya saben, esa parte que le mordió la última sirena –…espero que esa marca de dientes se quite de ahí, mi trasero es uno de mis principales atractivos, ouch… que me lo han dejado todo adolorido. Te juro que es la última vez que te hago caso, ouch. Si, claro… – y arremedando a Dohko dijo: – "_sirenas bien buenas_". Y ni fue divertido ¿Eh? Ouch, como me duele mi pobre…

–Ni termines la frase, porque si te duele lo mismo que a mi, ya sé lo que es y no quiero escucharlo de tus labios… ¡Aaaaayyyy!.

–No, pero ya en serio, ouch. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

–Pues yo solo sé que no me vuelvo a meter con sirenas otra vez a menos que este muy urgido… –Dohko se estaba soplando en una de las heridas que tenia en el brazo al momento que con los ojos observaba el ahora paisaje rojo en donde aparecieron de súbito y sin decir "aguas van", personas muertas que iban caminando hacía lo que parecía la ya muy conocida entrada al reino del Hades, un lugar que ya habían visitado en sus recién pasadas "vacaciones". –Oye… ¿Qué estamos muertos otra vez?

Shion se hizo a un lado rápidamente para dejar pasar a las hileras de espíritus bien muertos que se encaminaban en dirección hacía donde él se encontraba: –Ya estamos muertos, o esta no es más que uno de los encantadores poderes que apunta a que uno de mis doce caballeros esta siendo atacado y se esta defendiendo…– dicho esto, y como que analizando sus propias palabras, él y Dohko se voltearon a ver a los ojos con temor asomando en las pupilas –Y… sinceramente preferiría estar muerto, porque si no, entonces todo este paisajito "macabrón" significa que…

–Nuestro semidiós, despertó… ¡.¿Aquí?.!

Ante esto, Shion y Dohko se pusieron de pie rápidamente, olvidando así lo mucho que les dolía todo y comenzaron a correr hacía el lugar de donde sabían provenía la fuente de ese desbarajuste que, se estaba proyectando sobre el panorama. Corrieron y corrieron… y otras veces cojearon y cojearon, y otras veces solo se sentaron un poco para descansar o para recoger una que otra conchita bonita de la playa que se hacía visible entre las ilusiones; y luego siguieron corriendo y corriendo y corriendo más, hasta que Shion se detuvo en seco y Dohko que venía corriendo detrás de él, no se dio cuenta cuando el primero se freno, así que choco de lleno contra la espalda del lemuriano y fue a dar a la arena.

– ¡DiosDiosDios…Ouch…Dios!– comenzó a decir Shion apresuradamente, su voz temblaba.

–A ver si para la próxima avisas cuando te vayas a detener. Golpazo me he metido gracias a ti… Y ¡Mira! Mis conchitas se me cayeron.

–Si, tú, como no ¿Quieres que la próxima vez encienda los _stops_ que llevo "instalados" en el trasero?

–No, si no quieres que empiece a llamarte el "cachetes colorados" – sonrió. –Además, no pienso estarte viendo el trasero todo el tiempo… o nunca, si es que puedo evitarlo…

Shion giró los ojos a modo de fastidio y volvió a prestar atención a aquella imagen que lo hacía repetir: – ¡DiosDiosDiosDios! – Sus ojos observaban algo no muy grato de ver.– ¡Dohko me va a dar un infarto!

Dohko se puso de pie y observó con preocupación a su amigo.

–¡No juegues! Ya se que andar con sirenas duele en el… como sea… ¿Pero un infarto? Quizás si, antes de que te murieras la primera vez, pero ahora no me digas que te quieres morir por tercera vez, después de que ya estiraste la pata una segunda vez… ¡Ni que estuvieras tan viejito…!

Shion volteo a ver a Dohko con un puchero dibujado en su lindo rostro – ¿Quieres dejar de recordarme todas las veces que me he muerto y prestar más atención al "¡DiosDiosDiosDios!" que estoy gritando?. ¡Mira hacía allá! …Ouch.

Dohko giró su cabeza hacía donde el lemuriano señalaba: –¿Qué?… ¿Eso? – Dijo muy tranquilamente el antiguo maestro al observar a los doce caballeros –¡Nah! Shion, están jugando a "bolita dorada", no es la primera vez que lo hacen. No te alborotes.

– ¡Ya me sé muy bien sus juegos!. ¡Pero ese juego es un juego que jamás me hubiese creído que eran capaces de "jugar"!

Entonces Dohko se acercó unos pasos hacía la escena que Shion miraba tan aterradamente, enfocó su mirada y de pronto su rostro se transformo en una mueca de horror y su rostro palideció tanto como el de Shion.

He aquí lo que vio:

Si esa era una bolita, entonces Shaka estaba siendo la victima, porque se hallaba tirado boca abajo, al momento que Saga y Kanon trataban de sujetar desesperadamente su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Aioria y Aioros se la veían negras tratando de sujetarle el derecho al rubio. Aldebarán mantenía la pierna derecha del santo de la virgen pegada a la arena, mientras que Máscara de Muerte y Shura sujetaban con trabajo la otra. Camus, por su parte, lo mantenía, o eso trataba, contra el suelo por los hombros ayudado por una de las manos de Milo, mientras el escorpión con su otra mano trataba de asistir a Mü, quien se encargaba de la ardua tarea de tratar de taparle los ojos, y por último Afrodita…, (y esto era más que nada, por cierto, lo que había asustado tantísimo a Dohko y Shion) estaba montado sobre su espalda baja… en una posición que daba mucho que… desear. Ahora, si a esto le aumentamos que Shaka esta gritando como loco, su cara de sufrimiento, sus mejillas sonrosadas y que al parecer estaba llorando, pues se entiende más o menos lo que ahí estaba sucediendo…

–¡Por mi cascada de Rozan!. ¡ESTÁN VIOLANDO A SHAKA!

**_Nueve minutos con treinta y dos segundos antes y unas cuantas centésimas antes:_**

–¡.¿Qué demonios pasa con Mü?.! – gritaron todos al unísono.

–Ahh, pues… – dijo Kanon – pues… sucede que Mü… Mü… ¡Oh, Dios mío, Müuuuu!... ¡Mü no tiene cejas!

– ¡Eso… –dijo Afrodita –… le pasa por no ir con un profesional para que se las depile!

– ¿Eso es _tout_? – dijo Camus con fría tranquilidad. –Mü _jamais_ ha tenido cejas ni _jamais_ las tendrá. Yo creo _qui_ es por eso que _non_ le _mémoire_ ninguna novia – dicho esto, todo mundo volteo a ver a Camus con las cejas fruncidas por un instante, nadie lo recordaba hablando con tantas palabras francesas mezcladas en su lenguaje.

Aldebarán le alejó la mirada a Camus y comenzó a analizar a Mü desde lo alto: –Debe ser un mal de familia. ¿No creen?

–Pos_h_ será un mal de familia, y lo que Santa Macarena diga, pero al no tener cejas_h_ no era como para que a la ausencia de ellas_h_, dos_h_ puntitos_h_ se tatuara para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en la frente le faltaba – dijo Shura al momento en que dirigía su mirada hacía Aioros, le sonreía picaramente y levantaba 3 dedos para hacerle saber a su amigo que ya se había anotado 30 puntos más en su súper duelo de rimas.

Aioros hizo un puchero y entre cerro los ojos para ver feo a Shura: _–¡Demonios!_ –Pensó –_ ¡Al españolito ese ya olvide por cuanto le iba ganando!. ¡Y ahora me quiere ver la cara!. ¡Pues a mi nadie me gana! Soy Aioros de Sagitario y casi pontífice del santuario, que si no hubiese sido por el maldito de Shura, hasta señor y jefe, me hubiesen llamado todos estos insolentes…¿Y porque rayos estoy rimando todo esto en mi cabezota en vez de estárselo diciendo a ese para que cierre su bocota?_… – así que una vez dicho… errr, pensado esto, Aioros decidió unirse a la platica acerca de Mü y sus puntitos para hacer exhibición de su gran ingenio ante su gran amigo y rival: –De todos los aquí reunidos, yo soy el que más tiempo debajo de la tierra a vivido, pero bien pareciera que son sus cerebros a los que los gusanos se han adherido, pues ya bien observo que ustedes han olvidado que Mü es lemuriano– dicho esto, sonrió socarronamente, volteo a ver a Shura y levanto tres dedos, a lo que el españolito respondió empequeñeciendo sus ojitos "pizpiretas" a modo retador.

–Vaya¿Así que es lemuriano?– dijo Saga a nadie en particular, al momento que se libraba por tercera vez del estrangulamiento de Máscara de Muerte –Y yo que siempre pensé que se trataba de un mal genético, y nunca le pregunte si era así porque, como se suponía que yo era patriarca pues, debía de saber ¿No? Y mejor nunca dije nada, para evitarme el osote (15) y luego que tal si se ofendía o, peor aún, que tal si me descubrían haciéndome pasar por patriarca – Se puso sobre Máscara de Muerte, lo giró de tal suerte que quedara boca abajo y lo sujetó por detrás de los brazos de modo que Máscara ya no pudo hacer nada.

– ¡Uno, dos, tres! – Contó Aioria golpeando con su palma la arena al momento que gritaba cada número, tomó el brazo derecho de Saga y lo elevó al aire. – ¡Saga es el ganador!

– ¡Buuuuuuu! – lo abucheo Kanon.

– ¡Diantre! – dijo Máscara de Muerte molesto, al momento que Saga se ponía de pie liberándolo. –Y yo qu_e_ _desiaba_ _il_ tuyo _cranio_ para la mía colección_e_, porque con la tuya due _personalidate_, me gano al Ares y al Saga in una sola cabeza, es como una cabeza _dell' edizione speciale_ –dijo con su encantador acento italiano.

–Vaya, _gracias_ – dijo en tono sarcástico Saga. –….Que _halagador_.

–Di nada, _bambini_… Ma, no es un cumplido…

–… ¬¬

En eso se escucho el súper, súper mugido de Aldebarán: – ¡Müuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Shura, al escuchar el mugido del gran toro, volteó hacía Aldebarán, se puso en aquella posición que los toreros usan antes de que empiece la faena, y colocó las manos de tal modo que parecía que estaba sujetando una capa lista para torear al gran toro llamado Aldebarán.

–¡Aja, toro! Venga. –dijo Shura.

–Ahem, ahem– Aioros fingió carraspear.

Shura, por supuesto entendió lo que esto significaba: o rimaba o sus puntos se restaban.

–Err, digo, digo… Aja Toro, que este duelo no es_h_ un choro (21) , Venga, venga, enseña la cresta que te voi a torear como solo en mi patria se presta – observó a Aioros y este le mostró su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza. Ahora iban 50 contra 30.

Dispuesto a participar en ese juego donde él era el toro y Shura el torero; Alde se abalanzó, haciendo aparentar con sus dedos índices dos grandes cuernos, hacía donde debía estar la capa roja que, se supone, sostenía el español entre sus manos, y pasó bajo estas imitando con gran exactitud a un wuey… digo, buey… bueno, a un toro peligroso.

– ¡Ooooole! –gritaron todos. –¡Oooole, oooole, oooole! – dijeron una vez más cuando Shura volvió a torear tres veces más al toro ficticio.

A decir verdad, cuando Alde gritó "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", lo que trataba de hacer era despertar a Mü (Mü con una sola Ü), pero Shura lo malinterpreto, pues siempre que Shura llevaba su capa entre las manos y Alde gritaba "Muuuu", esa era la señal para Shura de que él y el caballero del Toro, debían de otorgarles a sus compañeros un espectáculo digno de la bella España. Y todos estaban muy entretenidos ante el espectáculo, pero alguien volvió a centrar su atención en el lemuriano que no despertaba. Y esa persona era precisamente Milo, quien aprovechando que Mü no podía quejarse, comenzó a tratar de usar su uña con él.

– ¡Aguja escarlata, aguja escarlata! –decía teniendo cuidado de no levantar mucho la voz para evitar que alguien lo escuchara. –¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué no funciona? – Sip, no funcionaba de nuevo, pero estaba logrando dejar a Mü lleno de puntitos rojos en el cuerpo.

–¡Ooooole! – dijo Camus ante otra muestra de excelente toreo por parte de Shura, antes de acercarse a Milo – _Quelle_ gandaya (22) e_gu_es, _non_ _thé_ ap_g_oveches de Mü¿Qué _non_ entiengdes que tu "uñita niñita" _non_ funciona?

–¡.¿Uñita, niñita?.! Tú, Camus, lo que quieres es que te aplique 15 picotazos y… espera un segundo – dijo como si súbitamente hubiese entendido algo –…a ver, a ver, háblame otra vez.

– ¿Eh?... – dijo el otro nada seguro de porqué le pedía que hablara otra vez, así que para llevarle la contraria, no lo hizo.

Pero Milo sabia como hacerlo hablar: – ¡"Copo de nieve"! – lo llamó.

–¡_Non_ me llames "Copo de Nieve", tú "Cindi_gu_egllo"! Tu uña chafa non si_g_ve, y eso es todo, y si quie_gu_es despe_g_ta_g_ a Mü, yo c_g_eo que Alde sabe como, lo voy a llama_g_ – dicho esto se giró hacía donde todo mundo se encontraba, ante la sorpresiva mirada que Milo le sostenía y que él no había visto.

–Err¿Camus? – dijo Milo en voz baja – Yo creo que no deberías llamar a Alde… y mucho menos en presencia de… todos los que puedan… _oirte_.

– ¿Y se puede sabe_g_ po_g_ que non puedo?. Nada más me faltaba que tu me die_g_as o_g_denes. ¡Aldeba_g_án ven a despe_g_ta_g_ a Mü! – dicho esto todo mundo se giró hacía el hielito y la corrida terminó.

–Camus, eres un aguafiestas – se quejó Afrodita, justo después de aventarle una rosa al gran torero, que sabrá Dios de donde sacó.

–¡NoContestesNoContestes! – dijo rápidamente Milo a Camus en tono confidencial –No Contestes… o lo vas a lamentar.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Milo? Se preguntó el acuariano sin entender por qué le quería impedir hablar, siendo que su voz era tan hermosa. Así que lo único que hizo fue ver de una manera extraña a Milo, y prosiguió a hacer lo que acostumbraba a hacer cuando su amigo lo molestaba: ignorarlo.

–Bueno – dijo Camus tan arrogantemente como siempre –Alguien les tiene que echa_g_ a pe_g_de_g_ la fiesta ¿_Non_?. ¿O acaso c_g_een que soy tan popula_g_ _pog_ mi espí_gu_itu ale_gu_e y optimista?

Nadie le dio la razón o lo desmintió, en cambio, todo mundo lo observó de manera curiosa y muy, muy divertida, haciendo que el acuario se encogiera de hombros.

–¿Po_g_ qué me ven así? –fue la pregunta que atinó a formular, porqué a decir verdad Camus no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su ser, pero todos los demás si que se habían dado cuenta. Y justo cuando creyeron que jamás volverían a escuchar el lindo y pronunciado acento que, el mismo francesito, había ocultado muy bien desde que era un niño.

Nadie contesto a la pregunta formulada, en cambio Aioros fue el primero en soltarse a reír, secundado por los demás. Como ya sabemos, el sexy Camus no esta acostumbrado a las bromas y jamás se había visto ante la situación de que se rieran, al parecer de él, sin que el mismo supiera por qué… De hecho, esa era la primera vez que se reían de él.

Milo se tomó las manos por la espalda y empezó a balancearse sobre la planta de sus pies al momento que silbaba y decía en tono burlón: –Teeee loooo diiiijeeeee…

Camus lo volteó a ver con los ojos tan grandes como platos sin entender que pasaba y luego se giró hacía todos los demás encogiéndose de hombros y levantando levemente las manos en ademán de interrogación –¡Bueno!. ¡.¿Se puede sabe_g_ de que _g_ayos se _gu_íen?.!

–¡Ja, ja, ja! – Aioria se acerco a un costado de Camus y lo rodeo con el brazo izquierdo por la espalda – ¿Preguntas de que "_g_ayos" nos reímos o de que _r_ayos nos reímos? – esta pregunta hizo que los demás rieran mucho más. –Porque, si preguntas de que rayos pues, de nada más ni nada menos que, de tus "gayos".

Camus frunció el ceño, nada divertido: –¡Pe_g_o que estúpida _gu_espuesta! Dije _g_ayos, _non_ "_g_ayos"… ehh _g_ayos… _g_ayos… ¡_G_rayos!– Como si el sol de pronto lo hubiese iluminado, un gran color carmín sonrojo al francés, y con rapidez se giró sobre sus talones, para darle la espalda a sus compañeros y llevarse las manos a las mejillas. – ¡Hay, Dios!. ¡.¿Qué le paso a mis e_ggu_es (erres)?.!– eso último mejor ni lo hubiera dicho, porque todo mundo se soltó a reírse de lo lindo, incluyendo a Milo, de lo que al pobre hielito le estaba pasando. –¡No!... ¡Esto _non_ puede se_g_ sie_g_to…!

Por supuesto que todo esto era cierto, y por supuesto que todo esto era la vergüenza más grande que Camus había sufrido jamás en su vida, y no porque fuera algo malo hablar con acento, claro que no; pero a él esto le parecía tan impropio de sí mismo, que se consideraba prácticamente perfecto en todos los aspectos y esto era, precisamente, lo que mataba de la risa a los demás. Y la risa de sus compañeros lo estaba afectando tanto que empezó a desear que se lo tragara la tierra por primera vez.

Aioria notó esto en el semblante de su amigo, el cual parecía tornarse pequeño a la medida que su rostro de rojo se pintaba, así que como buen compá (7), salio en el auxilio del caballero de acuario.

–A ver, todos, silencio. No creo que esto sea una razón para reírse – dicho esto, cogió a Camus por los hombros y lo obligó a verle de frente –Y tú, Camus, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado. Eres francés, y es normal que tengas acento y las erres no sean tu fuerte… ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros, quienes ante tales palabras de apoyo y comprensión del león, no pudieron menos que aguantarse la risa y empezar a ponerse serios, a lo que el frío muchacho comenzó a recobrarse de la humillación sufrida. – ¿Te sientes mejor? –Esta vez la pregunta fue para Camus.

Camus escondió su rostro detrás de su flequillo antes de dar su tímida respuesta: –…S… Si…

–Que bien… –dijo Aioria respirando hondo y agachando un poco la cabeza para lograr observarlo directamente a los ojos azules que el otro trataba de esconder, agregó: – ¿Ahora me podrías hacer un gran favor?

Camus levantó el rostro hacía Aioria al momento que alzaba una ceja, dudoso de la petición: – ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡Di "TRes tRistes tigRes tRagaban tRigo en un tRigal"! –fue la burlona respuesta.

¿Será preciso decir que esto provoco un ataque de risa de todos los demás caballeros ahí presentes? Camus estaba como un tomate y sentía que las mejillas le ardían de la pena y la ira, realmente no sabia que hacer, y ni como decir alguna palabra en su defensa, pues esto le ocasionaría pronunciar mas "ges" en vez de "erres" y ya sabia muy bien que eso solo le echaría más leña al fuego. Si tan solo hubiesen escuchado su corazón latir a mil por segundo, podrían entender lo mucho que estaba sufriendo al ser atacado por las burlas de sus compañeros y los grandes deseos que sentía de matarlos a todos.

–No… te… ja, ja, ja… enojes, Camus – dijo con trabajo el escorpión, porque la risa le ganaba –Ja, ja, ja. Además Entre tus miles de cualidades que hace rato me estabas enumerando¿Qué no me presumiste también tu _bellísimo_ acento francés?

– ¡Cállate! –dicho esto se giró de nuevo para darle la espalda a todos. Y antes de alejarse con el orgullo entre las patas agregó haciendo gran esfuerzo por no pronunciar ninguna maldita erre: –¡Mü esta todavía… inconsciente! Moléstenme… si así lo… desean, aunque bien yo digo que debemos… – Todos se callaron de improviso observándolo con admiración, no solo por qué se sobrepuso a la vergüenza por su preocupación hacía Mü, si no también por omitir las erres de sus frases con gran inteligencia y velocidad –debemos …atende_g_lo a él– ahora imaginemos a un Camus haciendo el gesto que hace Homero Simpson al decir "ouch", puesto que ese fue el gesto que hizo cuando se dio cuenta que se le escapo una palabra con erre en lo que parecía su magnifica reivindicación de orgullo.

Más risas.

"_¡Suficiente!" _pensó Camus al momento que caminaba con pasos grandes muy lejos de esos insolentes_. "Malditos amigos, les voy a aplica_g_ la ley del hielo pa_g_a que se a_gu_epientan de t_g_ata_g_me tan mal… ¡Demonios!. ¡Ni en mi mente puedo p_g_onuncia_g_ e_gu_es!"._

Todo mundo observó como Camus se alejaba al momento que trataban de respirar de nuevo. ¡Vaya como habían reído a costa del Francés!.

–Pobre Camus – Dijo Kanon. –Se pasaron con él.

–Nos pasamos, "quimo Sabih" –dijo Saga –porqué si mal no recuerdo, tú casi te ahogas de la risa.

–Si ¿Verdad? Es que fue chistoso.

–Bueno, si muy chistoso –dijo Aioros – Pero no puedo dejar de estar sorprendido ¿Qué hablaba así cuando estaba vivo? Yo la verdad no lo recuerdo, porqué _no sé_ por causa de _quienes_ estuve muerto –Miró feo a Shura y a Saga. El español y el griego sonrieron inocentemente como que no sabiendo a quien se refería.

–Oseaaa, wuey – opinó Afrodita –hasta hace rrratooo hablaba bieeen ¿Nooo, Milo? Cerrroo acentooo frrrancéees en su prrronunciacióon. ¡Oseaaa¿Qué le paasa, nooo? Que mala ondaaa. Pobrrre Camus, se ha de sentirrr bien "equisss" –ahora todo mundo se giró hacía Afrodita, pues sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que este había empezado a hablar como "fresa" (23) (sin contar que su acento Sueco (24) también había aparecido).

–Errr… pues si,… Afrodita– Contesto Milo –Él había estado hablando bien… así como tú _habías_, estado… hablando bien.

–Oseaaa¿Qué te pasaaa? Yo, siemprrre he hablado bien, y siemprrre hablarrree bien ¿No? Oseaaa, que igualado me saliste.

Todo mundo se miro a los ojos unos a otros. En ese instante el silencio era total. Lo que estos chicos se preguntaban ahora, era que otros cambios se podrían encontrar en sus compañeros o quizás en sí mismos, pues al parecer su época de niñez en la que todavía les faltaba por pulir costumbres, acentos y técnicas, estaba reluciendo de nuevo. Realmente no sabían que esperar ahora, pues ya habían visto que Milo no podía usar su Uña Escarlata, que Máscara de Muerte, Shura, Camus y Afrodita habían recuperado su viejo acento y/o manera de hablar, pero la pregunta era, que otras cosas les faltaban por descubrir.

Eso, talvez lo averiguarían más tarde, si es que había más cosas por descubrir, pero lo primordial en ese instante era la salud de Mü, por lo que como si a todos se les hubiese venido esta preocupación a la cabeza, se reunieron en torno del cuerpo del caballero del carnero.

El santo de cabellos lilas se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que hasta tenía abrazado una gran piedra, a la cual había confundido con su "Miminimu", el cual, déjenme les platico y aquí entre nos, es el carnerito de peluche que guarda muy celosamente en su templo, el cual había necesitado para dormir desde que Shion se lo regalo en su cumpleaños número 3 hasta que cumplió los 14.

–¡Mamá mía!. – dijo el m&m… opss, digo Máscara de Muerte – ¡Este tiene el sueño _monto_ _profondo_!

–Vaya… – dijo Saga – ahora veo porque la seguridad en el Santuario era tan mala que me obligaron a contratar seguridad privada.

–Muy cierrrtoooo – dijo Afrodita –Oseaaa, en buena ondaaa, Mü tuvo la culpaaaa de que los brrronceadoooos se colarrran hasta mi casaaaa, si no es porrrque ese día me quede en mi temploooo porrrque cancelarrron mi cita en la estéticaaaa, hubiesen pasado porrr mi casa como si naaaada, wuey.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Milo muy enfadado – ¿Cómo creen que me sentía yo todas las noches cuando me salía a ligar chicas nuevas? Imagínense, no podía concentrarme bien en los piropos pensando en la mala seguridad que Mü le proporcionaba al Santuario.

–¡Imagínenme al mío!. –dijo Máscara – Que tenía que estar bien _concentrato_ para hacer la mía tarea de buscar nuevas _vícttimes_ para _decorare_ la mía casa¡Un _giorno_ (día) casi hasta dejo evidencia de uno di los míos _crímenis_, por ir pensando en si Mü estaba haciendo bene (bien) il suyo _labore_!

–Bueno, yo ya sabia eso – Dijo Aioria –Un día hice una fiesta en mi templo, con el único fin de comprobar cuanta gente se le escapaba a Mü, y el resultado fue muy decepcionante, porque les diré que mi templo estaba a reventar de todos mis amigos, conocidos y demás agregados. Y ahora que lo pienso, le voy a cobrar todo lo que me gaste a Mü, porque fue por su culpa que yo tuviera que gastar en bebidas embriagantes, botanas y demás, para toda la gente que él debió detener como era su deber.

–Si es cierto – Aldebarán se sumo a la discusión –El muy mal guardián de Mü, solía ir a mi casa a ver el fútbol dejando sin custodia la entrada¿Te acuerdas, Shura de ese partido de España contra Brasil? Donde por cierto ganó Brasil – dijo a modo de tono confidente a todos, ocasionando que Shura volteara la cara enojado de recordar la derrota de su amada España. – Ese día lo hubiésemos regañado por no cuidar la entrada de no ser porqué se presento a la reunión deportiva con unas chelas (13) bien frías.

–Es_h_paña no hubiese perdido s_h_i no hubiese sido por es_h_e arbitro vendido. –Afirmo Shura cruzado de brazos.

Ante tales comentarios, Aioros no pudo evitar sentirse un poco deprimido¡Y eso que es sagitario y su naturaleza es siempre alegre y optimista!

Por su parte el rostro de Saga expreso molestia:

–¡Esperen un mísero momento! –dijo el geminiano –¡.¿Están diciendo que el único que protegía el santuario era Mü, que ustedes no se encargaban de vigilar, que todos los días y noches hacían lo que querían en vez de estar cumpliendo con sus horas de trabajo?.!

–Si… –fue la respuesta general de todos los presentes, excepto de Aioros, Kanon y Camus donde los dos primeros nada tenían que decir en esas discusiones acerca de seguridad y el último (además de que se encontraba algo retirado) se negaba a volver a hablar.

– ¡.¿Y yo de estúpido pagándoles todos estos años un salario que no se merecían?.!

–Pues… si… –otra vez la respuesta general.

–Bueeeeeno – Saga se encogió de hombros resignado –…Por lo menos ahora no me siento tan mal por haberme clavado todo lo que tenían en su cuenta para el retiro.

–¡.¿Quéeee?.! –Fue la indignación general.

–Ja,ja,ja Muy bien aplicado, hermanito. –Dijo Kanon, y Saga sonrió hinchado en orgullo por sus tranzas (25). – ¿Ese fue el dinero que nos gastamos en nuestras vacaciones de verano a Las Vegas?

–Sip. ¿Te acuerdas? Que compramos un hotel para nosotros y nuestras nenas, y que luego perdiste tu parte de las acciones cuando lo apostaste en el casino, solo para apantallar Cathrina Ceta Jhones… Copia pirata, sin cerebro.

–Creo entonces, que será necesario recordarte, que yo por lo menos lo gaste tratando de impresionar a una estrella de cine, y en cambio tú te lo gastaste todo en tu expedición ficticia en busca del Dorado… Tonta fabricación barata.

–Yo por lo menos intentaba duplicar el dinero, para luego devolvérselos –dijo Saga sonriendo angelicalmente a todos los santos dorados que estaban que se los llevaba la… que los había traído.

– ¿Con una idea tan tonta como encontrar el Dorado? Por lo menos mi idea de duplicar el dinero era más real, si ganaba obtenía lo doble y si perdía, pues quizás aún me quedaba con la actriz.

Ante estas discusiones de los gemelos, Máscara perdió la paciencia: – ¡Malditos Piratón y Baratón!. ¡Pensaba usar el mío dinero para _vivire_ en Inglaterra siguiendo la tradición del mío ídolo Jack The Ripper, il destripador!. ¡Pero voy a impezarla matándolos a ustedes dos aquí y ahora!

–¿Baratón y Piratón…? –Le pregunto Kanon a su hermano, ahora que se encontraban hombro con hombro, quizás preparados para defenderse de un posible ataque.

–…Nuestro apodo –Contesto sin apartar la vista de los compañeros –Tu eres piratón y yo baratón.

–…¿Y supongo que ese apodo nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos? –dijo Kanon.

–Sip, a ver si vamos ampliando nuestra gama de insultos, porque siempre nos decimos igual.

–Yo te ayudo a eliminarlos – dijo Aioria enojado, devolviendo la atención de los gemelos hacía los buenos amigos –¡.¿De que se supone que van a vivir ahora mi Marín y mis Maríncitas que voy a tener con ella, cuando su rey sea demasiado viejo, pero aún así bello, como para mantenerlas?.!

– ¡Apúntenme a mi también! – dijo Milo –¡Yo pensaba vivir como todo un Don Juan cuando me retirara a los 30 años!. ¡Ahora díganme como demonios voy a lograr pagarme un yate de lujo, un penthouse en Beverly Hills y las cenas lujosas a las cuales pienso invitar a más de 5 chicas a la vez!

– ¡Yo pensaba comprarme la selección de Brasil, con Ronaldiño incluido! –dijo Aldebarán.

–¡Y yo pensabaaa serrr estrellaaa de cine despuéeeees de queeee me hicierrraaa las cirrrugíaaaas, wuey! – dijo Afrodita.

– ¡Ostias_h_¡Y yo pensaba ha_c_erme torero de profesión, aprovechando que poseo el don. Y para eso quiero comprarme una finca, para impresionar a una que otra latina.

–Y latinas… –dijo Milo –Yo también quiero latinas.

–Tsk, tsk, tsk. – Aioros trono la lengua a modo de decepción. –Muy mal Saguita y compañía. Si quieren un consejo les diré, que cuando quieran alardear la próxima vez, de lo mucho que se han podido gastar a costa de lo que sus compañeros habían creído ahorrar, lo hagan habiendo ya recorrido una distancia prudente que los ponga a salvo de la ira incoherente, que sus actos frívolos y malvados dan como resultado. Así que, patitas para que las quieren, porqué, si no se han dado cuenta, o ahora se mueven o empezamos a cavar la tumba, para enterrar esa pobre humanidad suya – dichos estos consejos, los gemelos no supieron si debían correr o preguntarle a Aioros que onda con él y sus rimas locas.

– ¡Maldito Aioros_h_! – gritó Shura –Odio cuando haceis_h_ tus_h_ combos_h_ de rimas_h_.

–Oye- contesto Aioros –No me odies a mi que soy lindo, listo y tengo todo lo que te falta a ti, porque te recuerdo que tú estas enojado con estos dos que acabaron con el futuro de tu pasión.

Saga y Kanon comenzaron a retroceder paso a paso de la descomunal furia que se avecinaba sobre ellos, pues habían logrado entender que no ganarían en una batalla de dos contra seis. Y realmente Shura, Aioria, Milo, Aldebarán, Afrodita y Máscara estaban dispuestos a hacerles ver la suerte a los lindos gemelos, que los hubiesen dejado inconscientes ahí, de no ser porque Camus se interpuso entre los dos bandos. Lo que provoco que todo mundo lo observara atónito por volver a ponerse él frente a ellos después de la humillación de la cual, lo habían hecho victima.

El Francés respiró hondo, hizo acoplo de gran valor y resignación, y en nombre de la paz entre sus burlones compañeros decidió hablar, eso si, omitiendo lo más posible que le era, las erres.

–Ya sé, que desean… a...a… acaba…– soplo aire bajo su flequillo –… acaba_g_… –cerró los ojos como si la sola pronunciación de una ge en lugar de una erre le doliera en el alma. –… con Saga y Kanon. Más, sin em.. emba_g_… emba_g_go ustedes están decla… decla_g_ados mue_g_tos… Y si ya de po_g_ si se… se_g_a una pena legal el que vuelvan a p_g_esenta_g_se vivos, todo lo que estaba a su nomb_gu_e pasa a manos de los he_gu_ede_g_os o del gobie_g_no, o del Santua_gu_io o de los abogados que t_g_aten de ayuda_g_les a devolve_g_les el dine_g_o. Así que pie_g_den su tiempo al intenta_g_ mata_g_ a estos dos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos habían cambiado su posición de ataque o defensa (en el caso de Kanon y Saga), para dejar lugar a una posición en la que todos, sin excepción, mantenían las manos en la boca con lo cual trataban, con todas sus fuerzas, de contener una gran risa.

–Ji, ji,ji – empezó a reír Aioros, pero ante la mirada triste, quizás hasta suplicante que Camus le lanzó, logró controlarse un poco –Cof, cof… digo… ¿Ya ven? Camus sabe de estos rollos legales, así que no hay razón para hacerse rivales, porque les recuerdo que … je,je,je… cof, cof… perdón, que abogado en nuestro francesito y que es imposible ignorar que ¡Ja, ja, ja,ja! su ACENTO es TAAAAAAAAN BOOOOONIIIIITOOOOO…–

Risas, risas y más risas. Si, todos son crueles, pero no lo podían evitar, es que la cara de Camus había dejado de ser de fría rectitud para transformarse en un ser vulnerable ante las burlas de sus compañeros. Así que una vez más les dio la espalda, no sin antes decir:

– ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! –dicho esto se alejó de ellos con paso elegante, cuando la verdad lo que quería hacer era correr. Ya se las cobraría a cada uno de ellos.

Fin del Primer Acto, Capitulo 4¿A dónde fue a pa_g_a_g_ lo que apr_gu_endí?"

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Este fic fue creado usando mucho de las palabras coloquiales usadas en mi país, y como no sé que tanto abarque el "idioma especial" que aquí uso, pues en esta sección encontraran el "significado".

_**(20)** "Soltar la sopa": Dicesé cuando se tiene por ahí un secretillo muy bien guardadillo que no quiere decir a los chismosillos pillos, y "soltar la sopa" es decir el secreto con todo y todo._

_**(21)** Choro: Se supone que se aplica cuando alguien dice cosas muy mentirosillas pillas, solo para quedar bien, impresionar o por el simple hecho de mentir por puro gusto, manía, aburrimiento o cualquiera fuere el caso._

_**(22) **Gandaya: Es un abusador que abusa de los abusos de los que puede abusar de alguien menos abusado que él. (.¡Cielos! Con estas definiciones le quito el trabajo a la Real Academia de la Lengua Española ¿A poco no?.)_

_**(23) **Fresa: No sé que tan conocido sea el "acento fresa". A los que son de mi país, bien sabrán de qué hablo pues, sé que aquí existe, pero no sabría decir que tanto abarca. Para los que no lo sepan, el "acento fresa" es aquel tono en el que hablan, chicos y/o chicas que por lo regular crecen en medio de los mimos, pompas o solo rodeados de otros fresas. La pronunciación puede sonar cantada, y a veces alargan el final de las palabras lo que ocasiona la peculiaridad de esta manera de hablar y si le agregamos a esto que a veces usan sus propias palabras, pues hacen de esta manera de hablar algo curioso de oír. Cuando se escucha hablar a alguien así, lo primero que uno piensa, es que se la vive en los lugares más "high" de la ciudad, comprando la ropa de moda de la temporada, pues suelen ser personas vanidosas y caprichosas en algunas ocasiones. Ahora bien, que es de esta manera que Afrodita había empezado a hablar ahora._

_**(24)** Acento Sueco: Bueno, esta no es una palabra coloquial, sin embargo, quería dejar en claro que la lengua natal de Suecia pertenece a la rama septentrional o escandinava de las lenguas germánicas, que estereotipadas, suelen pronunciarse con un énfasis en la rrrrrrrrrrrrr, y como aquí estamos estereotipando a estos tipazos, pueeeesssss…_

_**(25)** Tranzas": Acción o efecto de "verle la cara" a los demás con uno que otro truquillo barato hecho, por lo regular, por los gandayas (22)._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, aquí de nuevo y… ¡Realmente no sé que pensaba al hacer este capitulo! Me vi tentada a rehacerlo de nuevo, es que ya que lo leí después de tanto tiempo que estuvo perdido junto con sus demás hermanitos capitulescos, pues ya no me gusto (aunque no es nada raro en mí que no me gusten las cosas que hago, quiero perfección… ¡Perfección!.) Bueno, pues no lo rehice y ahí esta.

Ya lo había dicho antes, pero lo digo de nuevo, admiradoras de Camus… ¡Perdónenme! Pero, no es mi culpa que lo hagan sufrir tanto por su precioso acento. (Habla lindo ¿No?)

Por cierto¡Muchas gracias por todos ustedes que me recuerdan aún y que me siguen dando ánimos y dejando sus reviews! Y para todos aquellos que son nuevos leyendo esta historia pues ¡Gracias también por leerme!

Esta vez no les envíe ninguna postal o algo por el estilo, no lo hice por una buena razón, es que estoy muy ocupada con mis deberes que no sé cuando vuelva a tener tiempo, y si la verdad, hay por ahí afuera muy buenos dibujos hechos por aficionados que los míos se hacen chiquitos e insignificantes, pero si acaso llegara a hacer uno nuevo o cualquier cosa, yo les daré el link a donde podrán verlo.

O.K. Eso es todo, creo…

¡Cuídense!

P.D.: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía con las que pudieran toparse, es que a veces cuanto más trato de encontrarlas, el cerebro tiene la manía de "acostumbrarse" a lo que ya ha visto antes y por eso tiende a pasar por alto lo que es para otros evidente y, acerca de los signos, habrán notado que tiendo a separar los signos interrogativos y exclamativos entre si con un punto, esto lo hago porque a la hora de subir el archivo a fanfiction, se "come" los signos y los deja a medias, así que también pido una disculpa por eso…

Última actualización: Agosto 19 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo mejor posible de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews que valen más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este cuarto capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

Musha, El Cadejos, Freeman7, Angelus de Escorpius, Nadsiko Takase, samsaravirgo, Nadesiko Takase, Milo-san, Sumino-Sham, Elena, ant089, Utena-Puchiko-nyu y alesagitta.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Elena, Alega no hyuga, Utena-Puchiko-nyu , Musha, ale-sagitta, Alias-Hawk, darkprincess y Youki-Neko-Gami **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	5. El despertar de un dios

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Vimos que ser "calenturiento" no deja nada bueno, y si no me creen, pregúntenle a nuestro par de jefes dorados para que les cuenten lo terriblemente mal que la pasaron por unos minutos de "placer", que de placer no tuvo nada. (Y ahora que lo pienso, debo verificar si la clasificación de esta historia esta en lo correcto, pues creo que se esta convirtiendo en algo no apto para menores). Y… ¿En que iba?... ¡Ah, si! Pues ahí tengo que tenían que teníamos… ¬¬ (necesito mejorar mi gramática), a nuestros queridos y bellos Shion y Dohko, quienes terminaron "mal parados" por andar de "calientes" con unas sirenitas malévolas, y justo en ese momento cuando les pateaban o "mordían" (según era el caso) el trasero, los caballeros hicieron uso de todo su NO poder, y se dieron cuenta de que como que se les había olvidado como demonios usar el dichoso cosmos,

También vimos como se quedaron un poco atónicos, cuando observaron una escena un poco feita: Milo, Saga, Kanon, Camus, Afrodita, Aioria, Aioros, Aldebarán, Mü, Máscara de Muerte y Shura (entiéndase pues, todos los dorados) VS Shaka. Pelea no justa, si es que eso era una pelea, pero al parecer y tristemente, no lo era. ¿Pero si no se estaban agarrando a golpes, entonces que era lo que le estaban haciendo al pobre e indefenso "Shakita"? (¡Uy si, pobre e indefenso mi…! _Ahem_, se me olvidaba que soy una dama).

Por su parte, observamos que nuestros doraditos se divertían de lo lindo a costas del lindo francesito, y es que los muy inmaduros, parecía que era la primera vez que escuchaban un lindo acento francés, que por cierto, si nos ponemos a analizarlo, es chistoso si eso nos da como resultado a un inseguro, vacilante y vulnerable, Camus, quien se juro vengar de cada uno de esos impertinentes burlones que tenia como camaradas. Por otro lado, al parecer Saga (ayudado por su gemelo) se cobró "a lo chino" el mal servicio de vigilantes, otorgado por los perezosos caballeros, pues ya nos enteramos que todo el trabajo de la guardería del santuario se lo dejaban al noble Mü, quien por cierto, no se ha dignado a despertar.

Pero¿Qué es lo que acontecerá en este capitulo?. ¿Despertara Mü?. ¿Shion pateara traseros dorados por "meterle mano" a su semidiós?. ¡Sigan leyendo y entérense de esto y más! En este… chan chan chan chan… chan chan:

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

¡Oooooh, siiiiiiii! Que bello es cuando nos podemos entregar sin reservas a los brazos de Morfeo. Dormir, dormir y dormir. Formar parte de todo aquello que siempre ha sido producto de fantasías o deseos, por ejemplo¿Nunca han tenido ese sueño donde sorbes una deliciosa piña colada mientras eres el centro de atención de una veintena de chicas en minis bikinis, quienes después de ver como conquistaste el mundo, se desviven por atenderte como te mereces, pues unas chicas te dan de comer en la boquita manjares traídos directamente del paraíso, mientras otras te masajean la espalda, otras te abanican con ahínco y otras más te alaben ese cuerpo maravilloso, esa gallardía y ese… "poder" que les demuestras cada vez que están a solas. (Tú sabes, el poder de los cosmos, ese que te permite destruir grandes extensiones de tierra con tan solo pensarlo)?. ¡Hay si!. ¿De veras nunca has tenido ese tipo de sueños? Por supuesto yo no, yo soy una chica (y hasta donde sé, las chicas en bikini me dan lo mismo), más sin embargo, estos eran los sueños más secretos que el caballero Mü de Aries, estaba teniendo en ese instante y, terco como era por ser precisamente del signo Aries, no permitiría que lo alejaran tan fácilmente de tanta dicha, que aunque ficticia, parecía muy real...

— **Capítulo 5 —**

**El despertar de un dios.**

Por eso, aquellas voces que llegaban a sus oídos como ruidos molestos y lejanos no lo privarían del mejor sueño que había tenido hasta ahora, a menos que fuese algo importante.

-¡Müuuuuuu! Amigo mío, vecino de minha alma, companheiro do infortúnios… ¡Despierta, despierta que você me hace mucha falta!

-Alde… ¿Hablas con acento portugués por puro gusto… o… solo porque así te sale?

-¡Não estoy hablando com o acento Portuguese, Aioros!... No, espera, Ahem, ahem: "Yo soy Alde o mejor toro tauro do mundo"… nop, si estoy hablando com o acento, pero não porque quiera. Así me sale a solito. ¡Que curioso!

-¡Genial¡Uno y van cinco!- dijo Aioria –Nada más falta que Mü hable como tibetano, Shaka como hindú, y ahora si tendremos toda una mezcolanza de acentos!

-Pero ninguno de ellos podría superar a Camus… - Milo se giro hacía donde se encontraba Camus y grito: - ¡.¿Escuchaste, copo?.!. ¡.¡El tuyo va a seguir siendo el acento más _bonito_ de todos!.!

Hubo risas, Camus fingía ignorarlos. El francés se encontraba muy alejado de ellos, aún muy enojado y aún planeando en como se podría vengar de todos… Milo sería el primero, ese maldito amigo t_g_aido_g_.

– ¡Müuuuuuuuuuuuu! Amigo, levántate. ¿No quieres saludar al popular Aioros, que soy yo mero?

–Ostiash, que este shavalín osh esta poniendo pesadín, si no quiere despertar ni para saludaros_h_, cupidito.- dijo sarcásticamente Shura.

–Si _il ragazzi_ _non_ despierta, pido quedarme con la suya cabeza, tengo ganas de acomodarlo al lado de la mía cama para que me cuente _storias di terrore_ antes de _dormire._

–O sea, Mascarrrilla, nadie se va a quedarrr con la cabeza. ¿OK? Pssss si no nos la estamos rrrifando. ¿No? O sea, a veces te pasas.

–Oigan– dijo Kanon cuando diviso la marca del poder de Milo en el bello durmiente. – ¿Tiene sarampión o de qué son esos puntitos rojos que tiene?

Milo giró los ojos inocentemente: –Yo no fui… digo, yo no tengo ni idea. Se lo han de haber comido los mosquitos.

–O, quizás– razonó Aioria – ha de haber sido cierto _bichote_ que trato de aguijonearlo con su _peligrosísima_ técnica de cosquillas "la aguja es barata" digo, "la aguja escarlata".

–"Hello Kitty", a ti nadie te preguntó.– dijo Milo muy ofendido.

–Bueno¿Y bien?– dijo Saga dirigiéndose a Aldebarán.

– ¿Y bien qué?– dijo Aldebarán.

–Dime¿Es normal que tenga el sueño tan profundo?. Creo que debes de saber, no en vano has sido su vecino por tantos años.

Aldebarán torció los labios antes de responder.

–Bueno, ya. Si, a veces de plano se muere, pero es muy fácil despertarlo. Pongan atención – le dijo a todos sus demás compañeros. –A los lemurianos hay que saber como despertarlos o se la pasan de mal genio el resto del día… _¡Uff!, _si lo sabre yo… – Dicho esto, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, llevó sus manos a su boca formando una especie de megáfono con las palmas y gritó a todo pulmón: –¡EL PIZZERO!

De pronto el quinto sentido de Mü (el del oído), lo puso alerta. Vaya ¿El pizzero llamando a su puerta de Aries?. ¡Eso SI que era algo importante! Abrió sus lindos ojos de golpe, se puso de pie con una agilidad y velocidad digna de todo caballero dorado, se llevó las manos a las caderas y su porte se tornó orgulloso e imponente. Entonces dijo:

–¡Mi nombre es Mü de Aries, sagrado caballero de la orden dorada! Y, si con mi vida o con mi muerte debo impedir que alguien pase por este santuario, sin la bendición de nuestra amada diosa, entonces… ¡Que así sea!

Orgullo y admiración, fueron los sentimientos que inundaron a todos los compañeros del Caballero del signo del Carnero. Tanta abnegación y fidelidad por parte del lemuriano los hacía sentirse como indignos camaradas. Y pensar que hace rato estaban hablando acerca de lo mal que cuidaba la entrada, y ¿Qué es lo primero que hace al despertar? Rezar la letanía de los vigilantes del recinto de su diosa, haciéndolos tragarse sus propias palabras por haber hablado mal de él. ¡Vaya! Antes que nada era un santo fiel a sus principios y obligaciones. ¡Eso sí que era merecedor de respeto!... O eso parecía, hasta que termino la frase…

–¡Si aún habiendo escuchado esto, es tu intención pasar por el camino de estas escaleras, entonces tendrás primero que derrotarme!... O pagarme el tributo correspondiente… Dijiste pizzero ¿Verdad?– empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos, sin poner mucha atención a quien le hablaba –…Mira, la cuota va como sigue: Si tu pizza es para alguna de las casas de Tauro hasta Virgo, me pagas con una pizza del mismo tamaño que te ordenaron, solo que vegetariana, sin anchoas… porque odio las anchoas; si tu pizza va para alguna casa más arriba de Virgo, entonces me das una pizza grande vegetariana y otra mediana para Kiki, con todas las carnes frías que le puedas poner, porque mira que como friega con eso de que odia mis pizzas de vegetales y ¿Qué más?… ¡Ah si! La tele–transportada te costara el 10 por ciento del total de la pizza que te van a pagar y por último… ¡Bésame los pies…! Y ni te quejes que al que trae la comida china le va peor porque esa de plano, no me gusta nada…– terminó de decir acentuando sus palabras con el dedo índice, dirigiéndose hacía Saga.

Ahora bien, nuestro lindo lemurianito obviamente se encontraba un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Confundido. Como que no se había dado cuenta que no había despertado en su "dulce hogar", así que hizo exactamente lo que la fuerza de la costumbre le había enseñado a hacer durante tantos años, al escuchar que algún repartidor intentara pasar por su casa de Aries: extorsionar al repartidor para así obligar a uno que otro de sus compañeros a "invitarle" la cena sin que ellos mismos se enteraran de tal acción. Por lo que cuando observó con detalle los ojos Verde–Azulado del gemelo, su estatura, el gesto de enfado que este hacía (no todos los días se veía al Caballero de Géminis haciéndola de repartidor de pizzas); y el panorama tropical que se hallaba a su alrededor (donde pudo observar las miradas molestas que sus compañeros le lanzaban), reparó en su gran, gran error.

Al verse descubierto, Mü dejo caer su porte, hace unos segundos, imponente; dejó caer los parpados a manera de fastidio, desvió su mirada hacía Aldebarán (pues apenas se había percatado que la voz de quien grito "el pizzero" era de él) y musitó un casi imperceptible y nada feliz:

–…Grandioso, ya me "cayeron".

–Buenos días, Mü– dijo sonrientemente Saga (obvio su sonrisa era fingida). –¿Qué tal dormiste?

–Pues, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque yo pensé que estaba muerto, pero por lo visto ya no. ¿Y ustedes como durmieron? Y no me contesten que acostados, porque eso ya esta muy trillado. ¡Y mira nada más!. ¡Estamos vivos!. ¡Vivos! Y mira que más… ¡Aioros!. ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! Eres toda una leyenda ¿Sabes? Que milagrote ¿No? Deberíamos hacer fiesta o algo por el estilo, o quizás una lunada, aprovechando que estamos en la playa… Y ¿Hace cuanto que no teníamos vacaciones? Claro, verdaderas vacaciones, no esas donde nos envían a todo el mundo a matar a "equis tipo" o a hacer un mandadito, o traer la cabeza de alguna diosa ¿Uh, Saga, Shura, Afrodita, Máscara,…?

No. No piensen que Mü despertó con el defecto de hablar demasiado, lo que pasa es que trataba de desviar la atención de todos para evitar que recordaran la tranza que él les hacía y que ellos acababan de descubrir.

–¿Qué como dormimos?– dijo Saga aún con esa enigmática sonrisa fingida en los labios –Te iba a decir que acostados, pero ya dijiste que la respuesta está muy trillada. ¿Por qué no mejor nos preguntas de nuestro día? Deja te platico de mi día, tomando en cuenta que es "el primero del resto de mi vida"… Si ya sé que esa frase esta también bien trillada, pero creo que se aplica muy bien a nuestra situación: Yo no tuve la suerte como tú, de ser despertado por mis "amigos"; de hecho a mi me despertó una serpiente que estaba enredándose en mi cuello y casi me muero de nuevo (y mira que es gracioso porque acabo de revivir), genial ¿No? Y luego¿Que crees? Me encontré a una persona muy desagradable, te lo presentaría, pero ya lo conoces, el tipo es muy guapo¿Cómo no iba hacerlo, si es mi copia? Aunque chafa (26) el pobre…

–¡Hey!– replico Kanon haciendo un bello puchero.

–…Y luego… ¿Qué más?. ¡Ah si! Descubrí el porque de ciertas alucin… errr recuerdos raros¡Ah! que por cierto, Aioros y yo tenemos que eliminar a cierto español, recuérdamelo más tarde por favor, Aioros.

–No hay problema.

–… ¿Qué tal va mi día hasta horita, Mü? Pero, espérate, todavía no acabo… ¿Recuerdas las bolas doradas a las que solíamos jugar? Ah, pues casi muero por asfixia al ser aplastado por todos ellos– señaló a sus compañeros–… y por cierto, aunque no te diste cuenta, tú fuiste el causante de esa "bola dorada", pero que digo¡Claro que no te diste cuenta! No, tú estabas bien dormidito, luego de eso me entero de que eras tú el único que realmente "trabajaba" cuidando la entrada al santuario, y me sentía taaaan orgulloso de nuestro noble Ariano, no tienes idea de cuanto… así que todo iba súper, hasta que descubrí la razón por la que mis pizzas habían subido desorbitadamente sus precios… Y eso ha venido a arruinar un poco mi día ¿Cómo la ves desde ahí?

Mü se encogió de hombros: –Pues desde aquí se ve muy mal, Saga. ¿Serpiente, bola dorada?. ¡Wow! Peligroso ¿No? Pero digo, tú eres Saga de Géminis, el gran y poderoso Saga de Géminis, el magnífico y ÚNICO caballero de Géminis¿Dije único? Gran error mío. ¿Ya te contaron que Kanon usó tu armadura? … al parecer ya no eres más el caballero de géminis. Pssssss, eso si es feo.

–¡.¿Que Kanon que?.!– preguntó enojado Saga al momento que le lanzaba una furiosa mirada a su gemelo. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Primero la armadura de sagitario y luego la de géminis ¿Desde cuando las armaduras se pasaban a otras personas como si fueran estampitas coleccionables?

–Kanon, nada. ¡No escuches al lemuriano traidor!– dijo Kanon apartándose lentamente –Esta tratando de apartar tu mente de las pizzas careras. ¡Y tú eras el patriarca! No te tuvo respeto. ¿Qué onda con eso?. ¿Vas a dejar que se quede así el asunto? Si yo fuera tú, le enseñaría quien manda y le cobraría mi dinerito.

–No te preocupes por Mü…– dijo el gemelo mayor caminando amenazadoramente hacía su hermano –Máscara ¿Qué tal te caería la cabeza de Mü como pago por todas las pizzas que te cobró "a lo chino"?. He oído por parte de Kiki que es muy bueno contando historias de terror.

Máscara se frotó las manos mientras caminaba paso a paso hacía Mü: –_Brillante me caería_.

–¿Lo ves hermanito? Máscara se encargara de vengarme y yo te enseñare por millonésima vez a… ¡No tomar mis cosas!– dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Kanon, el cual, nada tardo, comenzó a huir de su querido hermano –¡No huyas, ven aquí, miedoso!

–¡No soy miedoso, pero tampoco tonto! –observó de soslayo que Mü iba corriendo a su lado –Dime¡.¿Por qué tenias que acusarme?.!- Mü a su vez era perseguido por Máscara e iba corriendo al lado de él.

–¡Oye, por lo menos a ti nada más te viene siguiendo uno!. ¿Ya viste cuantos vienen detrás de mí?

Kanon miró sobre su hombro. Aioria, Máscara, Afrodita, Milo y Shura corrían detrás del Ariano. Otra vez, Aioros nada tenía que ver en esa disputa o en contra de Mü, él había estado muerto cuando sucedió todo eso; Aldebarán se arrepentía de haber despertado a su amigo de esa manera, porque después de todo, Mü siempre había compartido la comida con él. Y Camus, aunque sentía ganas de cobrarle a Mü una gran suma de dinero, pues ya sabía ahora el porque sus envíos de fino vino desde Francia salían taaaaan caros, no pensaba ayudarle a esos malos amigos suyos. Quizás ya luego se las cobraría.

–¡Buenos días, Camus!– dijo Mü, cuando pasó corriendo al lado del francés.

–Ni le dirijas la palabra que no piensa hablar con nadie ¿Verdad, Cam?– dijo Milo cuando pasaba a su vez al lado de Camus y le alborotaba rápidamente el cabello, para luego continuar su carrera en pos de Mü.

–Hmpf– fue la respuesta de Camus.

En su carrera por la vida, Kanon y Mü se dirigieron hacía donde la vegetación empezaba a hacerse espesa.

–Eres lemuriano– dijo Kanon, justo al momento en que él y Mü brincaban sobre unas piedras para esquivar a sus perseguidores. –¿Por qué no te tele transportas?

–¿Crees que no lo intente ya?– se agachó rápidamente para evitar que un objeto que no pudo distinguir lo golpeara –No puedo tele transportarme…– una gran cantidad de piedras, ramas y cosas raras se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia su rostro. Rápidamente extendió sus manos y gritó: –¡Muro de Cristal! –apareció delante de él la orgullosa y cristalina muralla que, ni bien la toco una pequeña ráfaga de aire impulsada por uno de los objetos que se dirigían hacía su creador, se quebró en mil pedazos, lo que pudo haber ocasionado que cierto lemuriano quedara descalabrado de no ser porque resbaló y cayó de sentón, evitando de esta manera, ser golpeado por tanto objeto punzante que le habían lanzado. –¡Ouch! Genial… tampoco puedo hacer el muro– dijo desde el suelo, giró sus ojos hacía arriba y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que Máscara le iba cayendo encima, seguido por los demás. Mü abrió cual grandes eran sus cristalinas piedras lilas del rostro y con un hilo de voz dijo: –Ay… no…

Bueno, la pelea se armo dura. Saga había alcanzado a Kanon y entre los dos se estaban propinando semejantes golpes mientras se debatían sobre la arena no muy lejos de los demás. Por su parte Mü, se estaba enredando entre vegetaciones tropicales, cabellos sedosos y largos, y compañeros sedientos de su sangre: Máscara, Aioria, Milo y Shura. Afrodita se detuvo antes porque Mü había caído entre hierbajos y más alimañas y él, no pensaba meterse a semejante lugar.

Se alcanzaban a escuchar "ouchs" y "ayyyys" pero no se sabría decir de quien o quienes.

Aldebarán y Aioros observaban ambas batallas agitando las manos y gritando: –¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Afrodita suspiró hondo y giró sus ojos para observar algo que había llamado su atención. O se había pasado de tueste bajo el sol, y ahora estaba deshidratado y teniendo visiones por el calor, o esos hilos dorados que ondeaban no muy lejos de donde el agua tocaba la arena eran los cabellos de Shaka y el mismo Shaka en persona. Se acercó lentamente y observó que efectivamente se trataba del rubio caballero de Virgo y que, además, estaba todo mojado y boca arriba con los ojos bien cerrados. (Justo como debían estar o ya podía declararse oficialmente pescado frito). Afrodita se arrodillo frente al virginiano y lo sacudió, muy levemente, no fuera que se le ocurriera abrir los ojos del sobresalto.

–Shaka… Shaka despierrrta. O sea, llevas ahí toda la mañana. No te vayas a arrrrruinarrr la piel.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Shaka?. ¡Yuuu juuuu! O sea, que estas vivo otrrra vez. ¿No captas? Despierrrta. ¡Hey, hey!– tiró de él un poco más fuerte. – No se te vaya ocurrrrrir abrrrir los ojos ¿Eh? Porrrque así o más muerrrto me dejas. ¿O.K.?. ¿Shaka…?– frunció el ceño y lentamente acerco su rostro al de él como para comprobar si seguía respirando.

De vuelta a la pelea entre las hierbas:

–¿Dónde estas, Mü? _Sale di _donde_ ti_ escondes. Non se vale _fugairse_ _da_ una lucha – dijo Máscara. Se encontraba arrastrándose por la tierra, entre toda la vegetación. Muy seguido se enredaba con algo o… alguien.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó Shura –¡Joder! Aioria que me estáis_h_ pegando a mi, y vos_h_ queréis_h_ golpear a Mü. ¿Ya _she_ os_h_ olvido?

–¡El golpe iba para ti!. ¡.¿Tú crees que ya se me olvido eso de que le traes ganas a mi Marín?.!. ¡Ouch!– se quejó, ahora Aioria. –¡Deja eso ya, Milo! Tu tonta técnica ni funciona, ni funcionara.

–Opps, Lo siento ¿Te dolió?– dijo Milo con una inocencia que no le iba –Perdóname, creí que mi aguja escarlata, o ¿cómo la llamaste tú? Que "la aguja es barata" nada más mataba de risa, como tú dijiste. Pues ya vimos que también duele ¿Verdad?– vuelve a picotear a Aioria una y otra vez.

Aioria golpeó en la espinilla a Shura antes de lanzarse contra Milo. Shura, vengativo, se lanzó contra Aioria, pero falló un golpe y le dio a Milo, así que Milo le devolvió el golpe a Shura justo antes de recibir un codazo en el abdomen por Aioria, al momento que Aioria recibía un golpe de Shura. Y así Aioria le dio a Shura, Shura a Milo, Milo a Aioria, Aioria a Milo, Milo a Shura y a Aioria, Shura a una araña que lo asustó, Milo a un bicho que se le iba subiendo, Aioria a Máscara pues no había visto entre tanta hierba de quien se trataba, Máscara a Aioria, a lo mejor él también sabía contar historias de terror. Así que ahora Milo le dio a Máscara quien le dio a Shura, quien le dio a Aioria quien le dio a Milo y así de nuevo y luego al revés y luego de cabeza, y así pues, que de Mü, ya nadie se acordaba, y peleaban entre ellos mismos.

Mü salió de entre la vegetación caminando hacía atrás de puntitas: –¡_Fiuuuuu_! Menos mal que aquí somos todos contra todos o ya no la cuento – sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de todo lo que se le había enredado en el cabello antes de acercarse a observar la pelea entre los gemelitos.

Saga y Kanon seguían agarrándose a estrangulaciones y golpes, impulsados aún más por el grito de pelea de Aioros, Aldebarán y, ahora, de Mü, pues este último se había sumado a la porra que incitaba a los golpes.

–¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!– gritaban los tres al unísono agitando las manos. Hubiesen hecho apuestas si hubiesen contado con dinero.

–¡Es mía, mía, mía, millita, MIA, mi armadura!. ¡.¿No te puede entrar eso en el cerebro, reflejo de laguna mohosa?.!

–¿Reflejo de laguna mohosa?. ¡Ándale!– dijo Kanon. Se tapaba los ojos para evitar que Saga consiguiera dejarlo ciego con la arena. –¿De donde sacaste eso?

–Me lo acabo de inventar, tá chido (27) ¿No?

–Mmmmm, pues te diré… que viniendo de ti, imitación chusca de esta bella escultura que soy yo, es sorprendente– Kanon se puso de pie y se iba a lanzar sobre su caído hermano cuando…

–¡Ayudenme!. ¡Shaaaakaa!

Ante este grito Kanon se detuvo de caerle a su hermanito encima y dirigió su mirada hacía Afrodita, por lo que Saga, aprovecho para barrerle el pie y tirarlo al suelo. Aioros, Aldebarán y Mü, siguieron con los ojos la caída de Kanon, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía donde venía el grito. De entre los matorrales se asomaron de una a una las cabezas (aún en su respectivo lugar) de Máscara, Milo, Shura y Aioria. Camus se puso de pie y se giró hacía donde estaba Afrodita.

Todos corrieron hacía donde el sueco se encontraba sujetando a Shaka de los hombros.

–¿Qué pasa con Shaka?– dijo Aioros –¿Tampoco quiere despertar?

–Lo qui pasa es que _il ragazzo non_ respira. Problema grande.– dijo Máscara tan tranquilo como si aquello fuera algo muy normal.

–O sea ¿Cómo sabes que no rrrespira?– dijo en tono urgente Afrodita.

–_Porqui_ hace rato lo he visto ahí cuando huí de _voi_.

–¡.¿Y porqué no dijiste nada?.!– dijo Saga exasperado.

–_E quel_ se veía _molto_ lindo _dormitito_ (es que se veía muy lindo dormidito)– todo mundo lo observa de una manera muy extraña. ¿Máscara se les estaba volteando? –_Non_ así me vean. Lo _dico_ de un modo _molto_ masculino. (No me vean así. Lo digo de un modo muy masculino).

Todos se encogieron de hombros y mejor dirigieron su atención de manera preocupante a Shaka.

–Y ahora ¡.¿Que hacemos_h_?.!. ¡El tío s_h_e nos_h_ muere!. ¡Joder!. ¡Y i'a lo i'oramos_h_ mu_sh_o cuando s_h_e nos_h_ murió la primera vez_h_!

Todos se movían inquietos al observar a su inconciente serafín. ¿Se les iba a morir otra vez? No podían permitirlo, pero ¿Qué debían hacer?

–…Respiración de boca a boca – dijo Mü. Todo mundo lo volteo a ver con ojos grandes. Él se arrodillo frente a Shaka –No me vean así¡Esa es la única manera!

–Entonces – dijo Afrodita – hagámoslo. Yo sé como hacerrrlo. Tome currrsos bien nices de prrrimeros auxilios, pero como que se me había borrrrrado el casette– Dicho esto, colocó la cabeza de Shaka sobre la arena, lo levantó un poco debajo del cuello, le tapo la nariz con una mano y con la otra lo tomó por el mentón para abrirle la boca. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, ante la mirada fija de todos cuando…

–¡Espera!– dijo Mü sujetando de los hombros a Afrodita.

–¡.¿Que pasa, Mü?.!– dijo Aioria –Que se muere nuestro güerito (28).

–¡.¿Ya olvidaron que es el caballero de la virgen?.!

–_Se_, _e_ _você_ eres do carnero– dijo Aldebarán– _e_ yo _do_ toro, _e_ Saga _e_ Kanon _do_ los mellizos _e_…

–¡Corrección…!– dijo Saga –¡Solo Saga es caballero de los mellizos!. ¡No Kanon, cero Kanon, jamás Kanon, NUNCA Kanon!. ¡No importa cuantas veces agarre la armadura de géminis a escondidas!. ¡.¿Me escuchaste?.!

–Que egoísta eres- se quejó Kanon. –Yo tampoco te voy a prestar mi armadura del Dragón de los mares y esa es "_water resist_".

–¡Bah!– Saga se cruzó de brazos. –Esa ya te la quitaron.

–Entonces no te presto mi home theater que me compre antes de que me mataran.

–¿Home theater…?. ¿Es 5.1?

–Nah. ¡7.1!

–¡Noooooooooooo!– Saga se dejó caer de rodillas. –Esta bien, esta bien. Puedes usar mi armadura… pero, de vez en cuando.

–Como _o_ iba diciendo– dijo Aldebarán– Máscara _do_ cangrejo, _e_ Aioria _do_ león, _e_ Shaka _da_ _virgem_ (_mas_ _isso_ ya lo dijiste tú), _e o _antiguo_ professor_ _do_ libra _e_… _e_…

Aioros le da una palmadita en la espalda a Aldebarán.

–Ya entendimos, Alde. Aquí la cuestión es ver que nos trata de decir Mü con todo esto, y podría hacerlo si ciertos gemelos dejaran de discutir, pues parece que no es asunto urgente que el serafín se nos este muriendo.

–¡Caballero de la Virgen!. ¡Vir–gen!– volvió a decir Mü.

–Gra–ci–as por in–for–mar–nos–lo– dijo Saga. –¡Afrodita, continua con la respiración de boca a boca!

–¡.¿No entienden?.!. ¡Virgen!. ¿Al menos alguno de ustedes sabe lo que Virgen quiere decir?

–¡Jo! Apuesto a que Aioros_h_ s_h_i que sabe, y sabe muy bien.

–¡Claro que lo sé!. ¡Si no soy tonto!… ¡Momento!. ¡.¿Que estás tratando de insinuar?.!– dijo Aioros molesto con mejillas sonrosadas.

–Pos_h_ que más_h_ va a ser. Vos_h_ moristeis_h_ a los_h_ catorce años_h_, y dudo que a esa edad hayáis_h_ siquiera conocido a alguna mujer.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al momento que señalaban a Aioros con el dedo.

–Oshhhh. Deja que despierte Shaka y te agarro a golpes, español metiche. ¡Y a todos ustedes también!– les dijo a sus compañeros que al momento que reían lo veían con cara de divertida pena –¡Afrodita!. ¡Deja de reírte y hazle el boca a boca, pero ya!

–¡Noooooo!– dijo Mü, de nuevo.

–¡.¿Pero por qué demonios no, Mü?.!– dijo Milo.

–¡Porque les apuesto a que preferiría morirse antes de que algún otro hombre lo besara!

–O sea ¡No lo voy a besarrr!. ¿Ok?. ¡El boca a boca es parrra salvarrrle la vida!. ¡Ni que quisierrra besarrrlo, no soy gay!– todo mundo lo observó con miradas largas sin decir nada. Afrodita se soplo el flequillo– ¡Soy metrrro sexual!. ¡Trrraducido parrra ustedes, idiotas, metrrro sexual es alguien que es excesivamente vanidoso!. ¡Vanidoso es cerrro igual a gay!. ¡.¿O.K.?.!. ¡Y les jurrro que si alguien vuelve a insinuarrr que soy gay, LOS MATO!– dicho esto, su respiración era agitada y su semblante muy severo.

Todo mundo tragó saliva.

–Errr, bueno, si– dijo Mü, como tanteando el asunto, mirando de uno a uno, a todos, menos a Afrodita pues sentía que podía llegar a cumplir su amenaza –…Pero si él vive por una técnica de primeros auxilios como esa… les apuesto a que nos va a querer matar a todos.

–Pues a ver si puede con todos juntos– dijo Aioros y todo mundo le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza –¿Afrodita? Haz lo tuyo.

–¡Espera!– dijo Mü, evitando con esto por tercera vez que Afrodita pegara los labios a Shaka.

Todo mundo soplo su flequillo y giraron los ojos a modo de fastidio.

–¡.¿Y ahora qué?.!– dijeron todos a coro, todos menos Camus que sigue con su ley de hielo.

Mü se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

–Nada, solo quería fastidiarlos.

–¡.¿QUÉEE, solo eso?.!– volvieron a decir al unísono, todos menos Camus, porque sigue todavía con su ley del hielo. ¿Ya se los había dicho?

–Oshhh, claro que no. Estaba siendo sarcástico – Dijo el lemuriano –Si vamos a hacer esto, será mejor que todos lo sujetemos para poder tranquilizarlo una vez que despierte, porque– Dirigió sus ojos hacía el rostro sereno de Shaka –Porque, créanme, él se va a alterar y… mucho.

Todos observaron a Mü y luego a Shaka. Respiraron hondo antes de rodear el cuerpo del inconciente y sujetarlo de algún lugar contra la arena. Mü posó sus manos sobre los parpados del caballero de Virgo. Entonces todo mundo miró fijamente a Afrodita quien se mordía el sonrosado labio inferior y, que a su vez, miraba fijamente los labios de Shaka. El pisciano respiró hondo por tres ocasiones, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Presiono la nariz de Shaka, le abrió ligeramente la boca y comenzó a acercarse lentamente para hacerle lo que debía hacer.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los santos cuando observaban silenciosamente como Afrodita soplaba aire dentro de la boca de su semidiós, como llevaba ambas manos a la altura del pecho y presionaba, para regresar de nuevo a la boca. ¿Es que acaso estaban deseando que no despertase realmente? No debían de tener miedo, se supone que él es sereno, sabio, justo¡La reencarnación de Buda, por el amor de Dios!. ¿A que le temían?. Afrodita repetía el protocolo por novena vez y todo mundo comenzaba a temer que estuviera muerto. ¡Muerto de nuevo! (Y lo peor de todo, no muerto bajo sus lindos sales gemelos). Lagrimas empezaron a brillar en unas que otras pupilas, hasta que…

Afrodita apartó sus labios de los de Shaka, cuando este comenzó a toser con ímpetu. Afrodita volteó a ver a cada uno y cada uno mantenía su vista fija en el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Inconcientemente todo mundo aflojó el agarre cuando observaron que lograba respirar de nuevo por si solo. ¡Oh, gran error!

Shaka abrió la boca, como para decir algo y luego la cerró, sin decir nada, Mü mantenía aún las manos en los ojos. De pronto, como si hubiese despertado a penas de un trance, Shaka sintió que lo sujetaban muchas manos por todo el cuerpo y un leve cosquilleo en los labios le decía de qué modo había vuelto a respirar. ¡Uh oh! el semidiós entonces, perdió su angelical serenidad.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Su respiración se acelero tan rápido como los latidos de su corazón. Se puso de pie rápidamente, logrando zafarse de todas esas manos que lo sujetaban y abrió los ojos. Bellos ojos azul celeste de desquiciado asesino asomaron tras los parpados. Sus manos hicieron una de las posiciones del mantra, esa posición que él usaba siempre cuando comenzaba a invocar su técnica más poderosa.

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre todos, comprendieron lo que eso significaba. El tesoro del cielo comenzó a hacerse presente en el paisaje que cambio a imágenes confusas y llenas de muchos Budas. Sonidos extraños resonaros en los oídos y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pues pronto los perderían.

–¡Rápido, sujétenlo!– ordenó Aioros, y en un dos por tres, todo mundo se abalanzó sobre Shaka, haciéndolo caer boca abajo al suelo con estruendo.

Todo mundo se apresuró a volver a sus posiciones, tanto que algunos le sujetaban las piernas: Máscara, Shura y Alde; otros le sujetaban por los brazos: Saga, Kanon, Aioria y Aioros; otros más mantenían el cuerpo pegado al suelo: Afrodita, Camus y Milo y otro más le tapaba los ojos: Mü.

–¡SUÉLTENME!. ¡NO ME TOQUEN!. ¡NO ME TOQUEN!. ¡LO VAN A LAMENTAR, SE LOS JURO!

–¡Calmate, Shaka! No te hicimos nada malo– decía Mü con mucha dificultad.

–¡.¿Ya ven?.!– dijo Máscara –¡.¿Qué non les dije que _dormito más bonito era visto_?(Dormido se veía mas bonito) _Ma_ ¿Me hacen caso alguna vez?. ¡No!

–¡SE LOS ADVIERTO!. ¡SUÉLTENME YA!. ¡YA!

–Lo siento, serafín– dijo Aioros– no te soltamos hasta que te calmes.

–¡_Conta até_ diez!– sugirió Aldebarán

–¡UNO…!.

–¡Nononono!. ¡No le hagas caso, Shaka!. ¡No cuentes!– dijo Saga

–¡DOS…!

–¡La _Oshtia_!. ¡.¿Cómo os_h_ ocurre deciros_h_ es_h_o, Aldebarán?.!– dijo Shura.

–¡TRES…!

–¡.¿Qué tiene _do_ malo?.!. ¡A _mo_ me funciona!– dijo Aldebarán. Tenía problemas para sujetar la pierna derecha del rubio.

–¡CUATRO…!

–¡A ti te funcionara, pero no tienes idea de lo que él hace cuando llega al último número!– dijo Saga, quien junto con sus compañeros trataban de controlar los bruscos movimientos de Shaka.

–¡CINCO…!

–¡.¿Que diferencia podría hacer el que se ponga a contar o no?.!- preguntó Aioria.

–¡SEIS…!

–¡_Esho_ vosotros_h_ lo dicen porque no estuvieron presentes_h_ la última vez_h_ que Saga, Camus_h_ y i'o entramos_h_ sin tocar a s_h_u casa!.

–¡SIETE…!

–¡Las alucinaciones van a estar a la orden del día!– dijo Saga – ¿No nos creen?. ¡Pregúntenle a Camus!

–¡OCHO…!

Los que podían le dirigieron una mirada a Camus, para ver si corroboraba la historia de Shura y Saga, pero Camus solo se encogió de hombros y los ignoró. Si creían que la ley del hielo que les había impuesto, se quebraría solo por estar a punto de morir, estaban muy equivocados.

–¡NUEVE…!

–¡Afrodita, súbete arriba de él, hazle contrapeso!. ¡Sujétenlo bieeeen!– gritó Saga.

–¡DIEZ!.

–¡No lo suelten, no importa lo que vean!– advirtió Saga antes de que todos se sumergieran en la oscuridad.

–¡HOOOOMMMM!

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 5: El despertar de un dios.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Este fic fue creado usando mucho de las palabras coloquiales usadas en mi país, y como no sé que tanto abarque el "idioma especial" que aquí uso, pues en esta sección encontraran el "significado".

_**(26)** Chafa: Palabra adjetiva calificativa para algo hecho o fabricado con la más mala, malísima calidad que se pueda imaginar. Algo malo, feo._

_**(27)** Chido¡He aquí el antónimo de chafa! Palabra adjetiva calificativa para algo hecho o fabricado con la más buena, buenísima calidad que se pueda imaginar. Algo bueno, bonito y más chido si es barato._

_**(28) **Güerito (a): diminutivo de güero (a). Persona de rubia cabellera, sedosa o no sedosa. También, aunque seas morena pueden llamarte güerita, si es que acaso le gustas a alguno que otro tipo en la calle. También te llaman así si alguien desea que les compres algo. (Lo consideran como un piropo… a veces)._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, todos despiertos por fin. El asunto de los acentos lo hago por varias razones: Número uno, porque me encanta la diversidad de cultura en un grupo; número dos, porque amo escuchar distintos acentos (aunque aquí solo los escucho si se me ocurre leer en voz alta los diálogos) y; número tres, porque al tener que manejar 14 personas en esta historia, quiero evitar un poco utilizar demasiado el: "Camus dijo, Shura dijo, Afrodita dijo" (solo por dar algunos ejemplos), de tal manera de que solo por la manera en la que hablan, ustedes puedan identificar quien esta diciendo que. (Es que a mi, en lo personal, me gusta imaginarme a los personajes en acción y me gusta saber quien dice que al momento en que estén hablando y no después de que hayan dicho alguna frase… ¿Me doy a entender?)

Por otro lado ¡Ya me estoy acercando al capitulo donde me quede! Que miedo… y pensar que ya se me olvido todo lo que tenia planeado… Bueno, ya ira saliendo. Aunque la trama general, esa si que la tengo bien grabada en mi cabeza, y pobres de ellos, y pobre de mi, aún falta DEMASIADO para que esta historia se termine.

¡Cuídense!

Última actualización: Agosto 19 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo mejor posible de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews que valen más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este quinto capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

Youki-Neko-Gami, El Cadejos, Freeman7, Nadesiko Takase, brainwave, samsara virgo, SkoldyloneN, legendary, Musha, Elena, BlacKLilitH, alesagitta, Utena-Puchiko-nyu y Samsara Virgo.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Elena, ant089, Musha, Utena–Puchiko–nyu y ale–sagitta. **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

Por cierto, me llego la inspiración, y le hice un "homenaje" a mi queridísimo Aioros, por ser él, el caballero representante de mi lindo, precioso, perfecto (bueno, no tan perfecto) signo. ¡Sagitario!. (Dedicado especialmente para AleSagitta, pues ella, así como yo, le tiene aprecio especial a nuestro Aioros). Por lo tanto:

**Mi mensajero del último capitulo fue: Aioros.** Una vez más. Así como Máscara la vez pasada, ese es el diseño de vestuario que hice especialmente para él. Espero que vaya en algo con su personalidad y que les haya gustado.

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	6. Ilusiones, Caídas y un Santo Enojado

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Nuestros queridos "santitos" se dieron cuenta de que a cierto lemurianito le gustaba "pasarse de listo" en horas de trabajo, pues sacaba su buena cantidad de dinero cada vez que a alguno de sus compañeros les iban a hacer entrega a domicilio. Después de todo, vivir en el primer templo y poder teletransportarse era bueno. Y solo _era_ (tiempo pasado), porque ahora todo mundo aplicaría sus respectivas normas de seguridad para controlar al lindo, tierno y muy abusivo tibetano residente de la casa de la entrada.

Por su parte, el lindo y tranquilo Mü, se encargó de acusar a Kanon con Saga (¡Pero que lemurianito tan chismoso!) acerca de que seguía teniendo la mala costumbre de tomar sin pedir prestadas las cosas pertenecientes a su gemelo mayor (una costumbre que había agarrado desde que era un pequeño, bello e inocente angelito, con ambiciones de ser el amo del mundo o destruirlo, si no era suyo). Así pues, que una vez más, todos (o la mayoría) tenían una "buena" excusa para seguir practicando el deporte favorito de todos ellos: agarrones, mordiscos, patadas y demás manías salvajes que los hombres suelen tener (¿No les parecen adorables?).

Pero la fiesta terminó cuando Afrodita hizo un lindo descubrimiento y se halló, por ahí, a un santito que no se le ocurrió despertar porque había dejado de respirar desde, sabrá Dios, que hora. (Vayan ustedes a saber como no se murió después de tanto tiempo). Así que, después de la alarma de auxilio, todos se reunieron a discernir acerca de cual sería la mejor manera de reavivarlo, y se les ocurrió que sería divertido, digo, sería útil, que Afrodita lo besara, digo, reanimara. Pero al rubio no le pareció nada divertida esta solución y por lo visto despertó de muy mal humor y con ganas de eliminar a uno que otro camarada.

Entonces¿Qué pasara en este capitulo?. ¿Shaka conseguirá desquitarse de todos aquellos que trataron tan "egoístamente" de salvarle la vida aún a costa de la propia?. ¿A Mü se le ocurrirá alguna otra manera de conseguir comida gratis?. ¿Saga y Kanon ganaran el premio a los hermanos más amorosos del año?. ¿Camus se decidirá por fin a deleitarnos con su lindo acento francés? Esto y más lo descubrirán… chan chan chan channnn… bueno, pues no sé cuando lo descubrirán realmente, pero mejor sigan leyendo y ¡.¡.¡Vayan armándose de ánimos para regalarme sus preciosos reviews!.!.!

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

La confusión o, más bien dicho, la duda, los envolvió a todos. Solo una negra inmensidad era ahora, lo que podían ver (o no ver), sus ojitos. Todo estaba en tan sepulcral silencio, que ni la respiración de ninguno de los 12 caballeros se oía; al parecer estaban conteniendo el aliento (y algunos ya hasta se estaban empezando a poner azules). Ninguno de ellos se había movido de su posición, por lo que se suponía (aunque ya no lo podían observar) que seguían sujetando a Shaka. Todo mundo estaba expectante, si bien era cierto que Shaka ya les había hecho algunas "ilusioncitas" antes, nunca lo había hecho estando tan enojado. Quien quita y eso iba a estar mejor que ir a Disneylandia ® (marca registrada) a "echarse" el espectáculo de láser del dichoso Mickey Mouse ® (ratón de marca registrada).

Pues bien, no se equivocaban, aunque el espectáculo si iba a estar bien bueno, no iba a ser divertido… ¡Pero por lo menos seria gratis!

— **Capítulo 6 —**

**Ilusiones, Caídas y un Santo Enojado.**

Silencio.

–…………………………………………………..

Más silencio.

–………………………………………………………………………

Mucho más silencio.

–………………………………………………………………………………………

Muchísimo mucho más silencio.

–_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_.

–_Si no pasa nada bueno…– _se le escuchó susurrar a Mü._ –Les juro que me vuelvo a dormir._

–_Mü…– _susurró la voz de Aioria_ –Acabas de despertar y … ¡.¿Ya tienes sueño otra vez?.! Que poca…_

–_¡Hey!_

–…_vergüenza tienes. _

–_Aaaah._

–_Non veo nada_– Máscara susurró en lindo acento italiano_ – Questo é más negro que los míos pensamientos._

De pronto se les escucho reír a los dos gemelitos, recuerden que nadie ve nada y solo pueden suponer quien habla por el timbre de la voz… o por el timbre de su risa.

–_¿De que se ríen el Baratón y el Piratón?– _preguntó en susurros Aioros.

–_De nada en particular…–_ dijo Saga aún entre risitas. –Solo que…

–_Nos preguntábamos…–_ susurró ahora Kanon entre risitas– ¿_Qué sentiste por besar a un semidiós, Afro?._

–¡NO LO BESE!.

–S_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh– _dijeron todos alarmados de que el pisciano levantara la voz.

En eso se escuchó un eco extraño, así como el de unos pasos que se acercaban hacía ellos. Todos miraron hacía el frente y pudieron divisar que quien se acercaba hacía ellos, era ni más ni menos que Shaka. El buda se detuvo cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, los miró desde lo alto y les lanzó una irónica sonrisa antes de sentarse sobre lo que debía ser el suelo (recordemos que todo esta muy negro exceptuándolos a ellos), se cruzó de piernas y apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda.

Todo mundo lo observaba silenciosamente. ¿Ya se les había escapado el buda de las manos, o era esa una ilusión?

–Es_h_ una ilusión– dijo Shura– No dejéis_h_ de agarrar lo que estáis_h_ sujetando, que el rubio os_h_ quiere confundir más_h_ que la mente del Seiya.

–Si…– dijo Shaka– …Es una ilusión, no dejes de agarrar lo que estas sujetando, Shura… Pero ¿No importa si eso implica estar agarrando el trasero de Aioros…?

–¡.¿Quéeeeeeeee?.!– gritaron al unísono Aioros y Shura.

–Así es – dijo Shaka riendo –De hecho, no tienen más que observar que es lo que sus manos están sujetando, para comprobar que no estoy mintiendo…

Todos bajaron la vista y observaron algo muy desagradable:

Aldebarán mantenía sus manos en el trasero torero de Shura, Shura en el trasero alegre de Aioros, Aioros en el trasero gatuno de Aioria, Aioria en el trasero suavecito de Afrodita, Afrodita en el muy manoseado trasero de Milo, Milo en el frío trasero de Camus, Camus en el lemuriano trasero de Mü, Mü en el trasero de Saga que alguna vez también fue de Ares, Saga en el trasero tan idéntico al suyo de Kanon, Kanon en el trasero tatuado de Máscara y Máscara en el gran trasero de Aldebarán. Todos en una especie de círculo pervertido agarra-traseros (si me preguntan a mí, yo quisiera estar ahí).

Nadie pudo disimular su desagrado y repugnancia ante tal situación: –**_¡EWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

Todos estuvieron a punto de levantar las manos con la santa agilidad de la que eran legendarios, pero:

–¡No aparten las manos!– grito Saga que tenía una mueca de desagrado en la cara al momento que cerraba fuertemente los ojos –¡Es una ilusión, es una ilusión, es una ilusión!. ¡Esta intentando hacer que lo dejemos libre!

–¡Pero es desagradableeeeee!– Se quejó Aioria.

–O sea. Desagrrradable parrra mí– dijo Afrodita. –Yo estoy tocando un trrrasero que esta más usado que un baño públicoooo. ¡Así o más fúchi!

–¡Hey!– se quejó Milo, obvio Afrodita estaba insultando su trasero– ¡No tienes idea de lo codiciado que es ese _traserotote_! Muchas pagarían por tocarlo! Considérate afortunado de que para ti sea gratis.

–¡Pues no lo agarrrrro porrr gusto!. ¿O.K.? Alguien deberrría pagarrrme a mí porrr agarrrrrarrr cosa semejante, has de estarrr lleno de bichos y quién sabe cuando fue la última vez que te desinfectaste, ewww.

–¡Ahhhhhhh!. ¡Ilusión o no ilusión esto es intolerable!– gritó Mü quien también tenia los ojos cerrados. –Y hasta se siente guango. ¡QueAscoQueAscoQueAsco!

–¡Eso prueba que es ilusión!– dijo Saga. –¡Mi trasero podrá ser todo, menos guango! No en vano e hecho tanto ejercicio para fortalecerlo y así agregarle puntos extras a mi belleza y… además… si mi trasero es igualito al de Kanon, pues… ¡Wow!. ¡No cabe duda que llegue temprano a la repartición de atributos!. ¡Que bonito trasero tienes, hermanito!

–¿Sabes, Saga? – dijo Kanon –Ese comentario debería hacerme sentirme bien, pero, haciéndolo tú, mi hermano, gemelo, ahora, con tus manos agarrándomelo todo, pues… Hasta suenas "rarito"… No vayas a soñar luego conmigo bailándote la macarena desnudo como lo haces con… ¡Ayyyy!– Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase… Aioros y Saga alcanzaron a darle un puntapié y un pellizco en el trasero, respectivamente, al menor de los gemelos. Es que ahí hay algo que sucedió en el pasado que estos dos no quieren que se divulgue. ¿Qué será?

–¡Shaka acaba con esta ilusión ya!– dijo Aioros. –¡Estas loco!. ¡.¿Como te atreves a ponerme a agarrar el trasero de mi hermanito?.!. ¡Me haces ver como un incestuoso enfermo sexual!

–¡Siii!– dijo Aioria. –¡Estas "dañado" Shaka"!. ¡.¿No sabes que mi trasero ya tiene dueña?.!. ¡No le va a gustar a Marín enterarse que tiene que competir contra mi hermano por mi trasero!

–Bueeeeeno…– dijo Shaka. –Si tanto les molesta agarrar el trasero de sus camaradas, la solución es tan fácil como levantar las manos y listo.

–¡.¿Si te soltamos vas a ser un budita bueno, bueno, buenito?.!– dijo Kanon que estaba aguantando las ganas que sentía de devolver el estomago (¿Devolver qué? Si no ha comido nada, pobrecito)

–_Siiiiiiiii_– dijo el virginiano con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

–Recordad…– dijo Shura –…que los_h_ buditas_h_ buenos_h_, buenos_h_, buenitos_h_, no mienten o ya no alcanzan el Nirvana.

–Demonios…– dijo Shaka haciendo un puchero. –Esta bien, esta bien… Si me sueltan, **_si_** los voy a matar… Pero el Hades no esta peor que esto ¿O si? Además… los voy a matar rapidito. Sin dolor. Solo un "HOM" y ¡Listo! Muertos sin dolor y sin traseros en las manos. ¿Qué tal, les gusta la idea?

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!– dijeron todos.

–Entonces sigan agarrando traseros…– dijo con tono enfadado. –Por lo visto lo disfrutan mucho… sobre todo tú Máscara… Fuiste afortunado, te tocó el trasero más graaaaaaaaaande de todos…

–¡Yo non puedo, yo non puedo con _qu_esto!. ¡En los míos rudos addestramentos in Sicilia nunca tuve que confrontare qualcosa tan horrible!. ¡Prefierisco morire!. ¡Questa natica esta pelosa! (¡Este trasero esta peludo!)

–¡Mi trasero não esta peludo!

–¡…Y además questa enorme!– continuó diciendo el italiano –¡Trasero peloso y enormeeeee!. ¡Yo no aguanto, yo lo suelto!

–¡No te atrevas a soltarlo!– gritó Saga, quien, al igual que Kanon, se estaba empezando a ver enfermo –¡Si lo sueltas nos va a matar a todos, y recuerda que no te gustó el Hades!

–No escuches al "two face" – dijo Shaka– Él lo dice porque no le tocó el trasero grande y peludo que a ti te tocó… Y además trasero pecoso… ¿Ya viste?

–¡Ahhhhhhhhh!. ¡Esto es demasiado per las pulcras mías manitaaaaaaas!.

–¡Y también para miiiiii!– gritó Mü –¡Shaka, por favor, compórtate como el Buda que se supone que eres!.

–¡Me comporto si me sueltan!

–O.K.– dijo Aioros. –¡Es hora de ser rudos! Todos ¿Quieren que desaparezcan los traseros?. ¡Pues empiecen a presionarlos!

–¡.¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?.!

–Perrro nos va a dolerrr– dijo Afrodita.

–Si, va a doler, pero no a nosotros… –dijo Saga quien había entendido la idea de Aioros –¡A estrangular traseros!

–¡NO LO HAGAN!– gritó Shaka poniéndose de pie.

Todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y comenzaron a pellizcar y presionar traseros ficticios. Y en un dos por tres, todo lo que era oscuridad volvía a transformarse en la playa en la que habían estado antes y, lo mejor de todo, los traseros habían sido cambiados por un Shaka que gritaba de dolor.

–¡Ya No hay traseros…!. ¡AYYYYYYY!… ¡Dejen de estrangularmeeeee!. ¡AYYYYYYYYYY!. ¡Me van a romper algo!. ¡Ayyyyyyyyy!.

–¿Ya no habrá más traseros (excepto de chicas) en mis manitas santas? – preguntó Milo.

–¡NO, NO, AYYYYYYYY, NO!

Entonces todo mundo dejo de presionar sobre el virginiano, sintiéndose felices de haber deshecho tan macabra ilusión. Y acerca de Shaka, pues no estaba nada feliz, ya que no solo no había conseguido lo que deseaba, si no que le habían lastimado el bonito cuerpecito (necesita un abrazo), y para colmo aún no lo habían soltado.

–¡Lo único que les pido es que me suelten!. ¡.¿Es eso tan difícil?.!

–Eso no es_h_ lo difícil…– dijo Shura feliz de no estar agarrando el trasero de Aioros. –Lo difícil va a _sher_ ahora mirarnos_h_ los_h _unos_h_ a los_h_ otros_h_, sabiendo que ya nos_h_ pasamos la mano entre noshotros_h_. Eso no lo hacen los_h_ machos_h_.

–¿Qué la tuya mama nunca te enseño que era di mala educacióne hacer illusioni así de "volteada" a los tuyo amigos?

–¡NO!. ¡No conocí a mi madre, pero **_gracias_** por abrir una vieja herida!. Y Buda me dijó: "Si alguien te toca de una manera que no te guste, _MÁTALO_, cubre tus huellas, aléjate rápidamente y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas (siempre y cuando no tenga la autoridad legal de meterte al "bote").

–Mmmm– se pusó a pensar Milo. –Sip, desde que hacen esa propaganda en la tele, ya no es fácil que las chicas me dejen jugar "por debajo de la mesa".

–¡SUELTENME YA!. ¡SUELTENME, O VOY A DEJAR DE SER AGRADABLE!

–Ah ¿Estas siendo agradable?– dijo Kanon. –Nuuuuuuu, pues que bien educadito te tiene buda, serafín.

–¡No me llames serafín!

–¡SerafínSerafínSerafínSerafín!– lo empezó a llamar el suicida italiano.

–¡Máscara, no lo llames así!– gritó Aioros –¡Lo estas haciendo enojar más!

Demasiado tarde.

El ruido desapareció, el cielo desapareció, el mar desapareció, la piedra esa de allá desapareció, las conchitas desaparecieron, ese cangrejo de ojos saltones desapareció también y… ¿Qué más me hace falta?. ¡Ah!… y el suelo… también desapareció…y volvió a aparecer, junto con todo lo demás que había desaparecido, solo que, ahora todo eso se encontraba como a miles de kilómetros debajo de ellos. Ahora bien, analicemos: si ellos se encontraban en el cielo, sin nada que los sostuviera y teniendo en cuenta que la fuerza de gravedad no perdona a nadie, se pueden imaginar lo que seguía a continuación:

A una vertiginosa velocidad, iba cayendo uno a uno:

Mü…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡.¿Por qué las cosas malas nos pasan a la gente bonitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?.!

Kanon…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabia que no debía de haber dejado a Poseidóoooon, Pero ¡Ah, no!. ¡Ahí estoy de ambicioso con que quería a fuerza la dichosa armadura de geminiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Saga…

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaándele que bueno!. ¡Eso te enseñara a no usurpar el lugar de personas más importantes que tú!. ¡JA–JA–JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aioros…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡.¿Donde esta mi armadura con alitas cuando la necesito?.!. ¡Ah, si! Se la regale al viejito loco ese… ¡Vaya pero que generoso soy!... Mhhhhhhhh, me pregunto como haré que me la devuelvan. Ay ¡total!. ¿Ya, qué me preocupo? Si por lo visto, ya voy a estirar la pata de nuevo. ¡Pero que **_suertecita_** la míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aioria…

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahora si quisiera ser gatuno para caer de patitas y no de cabecitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aldebarán…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡"Pepe o Toro e inocente"! Digo¡Alde o Tauro e inocenteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Máscara…

–¡MAAAAAAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡La prima vez qui trato di ayudar a alguien y quieren matarme!. ¡Por **_eso_** _NON_ soy amableeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Milo…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡Estoy viendo pasar mis cortas horas de nueva vida delante de mis ojos y…!. ¡No hay una sola mujer en ellaaaaaaaas! . ¡.¿Habré perdido mi _sex appealllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_?.!

Shura…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!. ¡Pero que bonito paisaje s_h_e ve desde aquí arriba… Pare_c_e que esta playita si que esta alejada de la sociedad, ni un solo lugar donde vendan agüita de coco o mangos_h_ con chile… Que triste y yo con antojo… Pero ¡Por S_h_anta Macarena, yo debería estar gritando y no hablando acerca de comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Camus…

–¡……………………..!. ¡……………………………………………………………………………………………!

Afrodita…

–¡Ahhhhhhhh!... _"Mhhhhhhhh… O sea. Los labios de Shaka saben a miel… ¿Qué onda? Me prrregunto a que sabrrrán los míos, le prrreguntarrría a Shaka, pero no crrreo que se sienta con ánimos de rrrresponderme… Mejorrr le prrregunto a la siguiente chica que bese, aunque como esta la cosa, al parrrecerrr cerrro que voy a conocerrr a nadie más… ¡MMMMMMM!… miel… así o más rrrico"… _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Bueno, no tengo idea de cuales sean los pensamientos de las personas "normales" al estar a punto de morir por culpa de la ira de un semidiós (cosa que sucede todos los días, claro), pero algo me dice que no se parecerían en nada a lo que nuestros lindos "santitos" pensaban en ese instante. Pensamientos muy raros, si tomamos en cuenta que su gran caída estaba a punto de partirles toda la mad… era de poderosos hombres, con la que estaban hechos.

El suelo se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad. Estaban a punto de colisionar. Todos cerraron sus lindos ojos. Le rezaron a sus respectivas deidades. ¡Las cabezas estaban preparadas para recibir el gran impacto que acabaría con sus vidas!… Pero…

El golpe no llegó.

…Uno a uno, fueron abriendo los ojos poco a poco, quizás preparados para observar de nueva cuenta la entrada al _nada turístico_ Hades. Pero la sorpresa fue generalizada cuando se vieron de nuevo en la playa, en el mismo sitio que habían estado ocupando antes de que empezaran a caer, o mejor dicho, antes de que empezará la ilusión. Todos sanos y salvos y con un nada feliz Shaka, aún debajo de sus manos, para fortuna suya (No para fortuna de Shaka). Si todo estaba igual, entonces ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Vaya, tanto susto, y al parecer el virginiano sufría de lo mismo que Milo, Mü y demás santo que había tratado de usar una técnica especial: simplemente sus cosmos estaban "fuera de servicio".

Aunque la verdad era que, para desgracia de los caballeros, el poder de Shaka no había sufrido ninguna alteración como en el caso de los demás, pero si se preguntan porqué la ilusión terminó antes de que todos sufrieran (o creyeran sufrir) el impacto, era porque la verdadera intención del rubio era hacer que por intuición a la caída, todo mundo levantara las manos para poder amortiguar así el golpe y de esta manera (se suponía) lograría librarse de las manos que lo mantenían inmóvil para así ejecutar su lindo "Tesoro del cielo". Sin embargo, Shaka, al observar que nadie movió las manos para protegerse la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que olvidó el pequeño detalle de que…

–¡.¿NADIE LES ENSEÑO A PONER LAS MANOS Y **NO** LA CABEZA PARA AMORTIGUAR UNA CAIDA?.!

Buena pregunta. Aunque creó que todos sabemos la respuesta:

–¡Noooooooooooo!– dijeron todos al unísono… Menos Camus (¿Recuerdan la ley del hielo? Pues todavía no se derrite).

–¿S_h_e ponen las_h_ manos_h_?. ¡Ostias_h_!. ¡Haberlo dicho antes_h_! Tanto santo golpe que nos_h_ hemos_h_ puesto por semejante detalle.

–O sea. Y tantas neurrronas pérrrdidas– dijo Afrodita que estaba sobre Shaka –Hay que verrr que mal han quedado todos ustedes de la cabezota¿Verrrdad m&m?

–¿Lo dices perque non puedes entender il mío perfettamente comune hobbie di coleccionar cadáveres?. ¡Ma! Si è la cosa más nórmale dil mondo.

–¡Uy si, _bien normal_!– dijo Milo –Tan normal como la costumbre del Cubo-Camus de hacer sus muebles de hielito. Después de sentarse siempre sobre tanto mueble tan frío, me sorprende que no tenga el trasero azul, me consta, pues se lo acabo de ver de cerca…

Ante este comentario, Camus suspiró a modo de cansancio cuando todos lo observaron, en espera de alguna réplica, y le dio un puntapié "sin querer queriendo" a su "amigo" y "compadre", Milo. ¿Que no podían dejarlo en paz? Ya era suficiente con que se burlaran de su acento como para que también le criticaran la original decoración de su templo.

–¡.¿Por qué no dejan de hablar tonterías y me dejan libre para que los MATE de una buena vez por todas?.!– Shaka seguía retorciéndose debajo de todos ellos.

–Pues porque…– dijo Aioros –Yo no sé ellos, pero yo no pienso morir de nuevo tan rápido, llevo toda mi vida muerto, quiero saber que se siente ir a un Table Dance aparentando ser yo mismo, sin que Saga tenga que usar la técnica esa de la Ilusión Diabólica, ahora que (no sé como) me veo mayor de edad y puedo entrar viéndome así de guapo y maduro como soy ahora– terminó de decir con unos ojitos brillantes y soñadores por el futuro de "hombre adulto" que le esperaba.

–¿Se usar la Ilusión Diabólica?– preguntó Saga en un genuino tono incrédulo.

–"_¿Se usar la ilusión diabólica?"–_ dijo Aioria arremedando a Saga –¡Claro que sabes usar esa mugrosa técnica!. ¿Ya no te acuerdas cuando me la aplicaste, bipolar?

–Oye, oye, respétame que soy más adulto y sabio que tú. Y, pueeees, no, no me acuerdo… ¿De veras fui yo?

–¡No, no fuiste tú!. ¡Fue Ares, cuando la usó para acallar al felino pulgoso!. ¡Suéltenme yaaaaaa!

–¡Je, je, je!– rió Mü– No me digas que Ares no pudo soportar las "amenas" pláticas de Aioria, en las que no para de hablar acerca de sí mismo y de sus dizque "súper asuntos" que se supone nos importan a todos.

–¡.¿Que?.!– gritó muy ofendido el leonino (¿Se han dado cuenta que en el corto día que ha tenido Aioria, lo han ofendido mucho?) –¡Mis problemas son asunto de importancia internacional! Y ese día solo le estaba platicando a Shaka y Saga… digo, Ares, acerca de mis nuevos frenos ABS que tenía mi nuevo carro del año. No parecían cansados de escuchar mi melodiosa voz. Tú, por lo menos…,– dijo Aioria dirigiéndose a Shaka– …no parecías **_nada_** aburrido.

–Yo creí…– dijo Aldebarán–… que solo te interesaban _as_ pláticas _dos_ santitos, religiones _e_ cosas ñoñas por _da_ estilo.

–Ay, Aldeeee– dijo Milo con tono de obviedad– No porque Shaka sea la reencarnación de Buda, quiere decir que no sienta una afición normal por los autos como todos los hombres.

–Si…,– dijo Shaka bajando mucho su tono de voz hasta casi desaparecer: –…Normal… solo una afición normal, y que conste que dije afición y no fijación ¿Eh? No es que yo sea un maniático obsesivo por los carros deportivos, modificados, tuneados y cosas por el estilo… _jhe_… Claro que no. No… Jamás… _Fhu_… Como si a mi me interesaran esas cosas tan banales, bellas, insulsas, veloces, superficiales, poderosas, que te hacen sentir tan libre, en esos minutos en los que pisas el acelerador mientras las patrullas corren detrás de ti pensando estúpidamente que te podrán alcanzar… ja-ja-ja… Pobres ingenuos…

Todo mundo levantó una ceja (en el caso de Mü, un puntito), al escuchar (aunque con mucho trabajo) a la rubia reencarnación de Buda decir esto y (aunque no estaban muy seguros de esto:) escucharlo ¿Reír nerviosamente?

–Shaka…– dijo Mü agachándose un poco hacía Shaka (recordemos que el lemuriano mantiene los ojos cerrados del virginiano)– ¿Acaso tienes una manía que no conozcamos por los carros y la velocidad…?

–¡NO!. ¡Claro que **_no_**, por supuesto que **_no_**!. ¡Ay, Mü!. ¡Yo soy Buda!. Mi única manía es alcanzar el nirvana en _9 segundos_ y, quizás también, _derraparme_ hacía el octavo sentido… Aunque por ahora, te confieso, que lo único que ocupa mi mente es… ¡Matarlos a todos ustedes!. ¡Suéltenme ya!.

–Si Ares usaba esa técnica cuando me poseyó…– dijo Saga. Por lo visto se había quedado pensando acerca de la técnica que su otra personalidad usaba – ¿Podría usarla yo también? Porque fíjense que con esa técnica¡Puedo hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa!... Podría aplicársela a Shaka para que desista de querer asesinarnos y luego podría usarla para postularme como presidente mundial y a nadie le importaría…

–O…– dijo Milo.–…podrías conquistar a cualquier chica sin tener que hacer uso de tus técnicas más famosas de ligue que, por lo regular, te vacían la cuenta bancaria…

–O…– dijo Aldebarán. –… você poderia conseguir o d_i_sc_o_ento _q_uando você compraras tu dotación diaria _do_ hamburguesas, tacos, tortas _e_ tamales…

–O…– dijo Máscara. –…podrías deshacerte dei los testigos oculari del tuyo crimine, fhaciéndolos olvidar que te vieron discuartizando a la tuya victima, in veze de tener que eliminarlos a ellos también.

–O…– dijo Afrodita. –…podrrrías hacerrr creerrr a todo el mundo, que tu nombrrre es rrrealmente muy macho, a pesarrr de que cuando tu mamá te lo puso y te educó, fue porrrque siemprrre quiso a una niña en lugarrr de un niño.

–O…– dijo Mü. –… podrías borrar el trauma psicológico que le provocó a cierto discípulo lo que vio en tu habitación, aquella noche en que te pusiste táaaaaan ebrío que llevaste a tu templo una chica de "dudosa reputación" y…

–O…– dijo Aioria. –…podrías hacer creer a tu novia, que esa ex novia que te llama a cada rato a tu celular, te deja mensajes, se te aparece de pronto por ahí y que incluso te hizo casarte con ella en secreto porque, según eso, te dijo que estaba embarazada… no es más que tú prima…

–O…– dijo Shura. –…podríais_h_ lograr que cierto caballero bronceado de la iguana, digo, dragón, os_h_ regrese la exclusividad de la poderosa excalibur que le regalashteis_h_ por creer que cuando vos_h_ morid es_h_ para siempre.

–O…– dijo Aioros. –…podrías haber convencido a cierto patriarca de que en su testamento en vez de dejarte de herencia a cierta bebe diosa (que luego te costaría la vida), te dejará el dinero que tiene en esa cuenta en Suiza, que por mucho que niegue que la tiene, esos yates y aviones privados no se pagan solitos.

"_O…" _pensó Camus. _"…podgías hablag con tu pgecioso acento Fgancés sin el odioso temog de sabeg que tus camagadas se van a buglag de ti, solo pogque saben que no impogta como hables o actúes, tgaes a todas las chicas muegtas con tú atgayente pegsonalidad y pegfecto físico…"_

–O…– dijo Kanon. –…podrías enseñarle esa técnica a tu hermano gemelo, para que luego él se la aplique a todos los caballeros dorados y así tener su propio ejercito de "caché", para no fallar la próxima vez que trate de dominar el mundo, porque ya se dio cuenta que las Marinas de Poseidón son unos buenos para nada… je,je… Marinas… nombre de niñas…

–O…– dijo Shaka –…podrías usarla para hacerle olvidar a todo mundo que eres la reencarnación de Buda y así liberarte de una buena vez por todas de la aburrida monotonía de tener que meditar todo el día y de hablar cosas puramente sabias, que hacen que todas las chicas a las que tratas de conquistar terminen por alabarte en vez de acostarse contigo, y que por ende, esa sea la razón por la que aún siendo tan atractivo, carismático, enigmático, no puedes acabar con esa maldición de tener 20 años y ¡Aún no puedes perder tu virginidad!. ¡Déjenme libre ya!

–……………………………………………………………………– Silencio general y miradas extrañas hacía Shaka.

–¿Quéeeee?– dijo el virgen virginiano (vaya la redundancia). De haber podido encogerse de hombros lo hubiese hecho –Solo estoy planteando una hipotética situación en la que se podría usar la técnica, no estoy diciendo que yo sea el tipo hipotético, del hipotético caso, de mi hipotética idea…– aún todos lo miraban con extrañeza. Shaka soplo aire a su flequillo –¡Ay, no me digan que lo que ustedes dijeron es menos vergonzoso que lo que yo dije!

–Je,je,je– rió Shura– ¿Lo veis_h_ Aioros_h_? Ya no sois_h_ el único virgen en la cuadrilla, ahí tenéis_h_ a Shaka para compartir vuestra pena con él. Aunque a Shaka s_h_e le perdona, él es_h_ nuestro santito, pero ¿A ti?

–¡Tenía catorce años cuando me morí, ten un poco de consideración!.

–Eso no es excusa.– dijo Milo. –Yo tenía trece años cuando le "enseñe el cielo" a la primera chica.

–Pero es que…– dijo Saga. –…tú eres un pervertido. Te acostarías con cualquier cosa que tuviera falda.

–Oye, eso ofende.– dijo Milo. –Y no con cualquier cosa ¿Eh? Si la "cosa" con falda es bonita, entonces sí.

–Quel superficiale eres– dijo Máscara– La verdadera bellezza esta en all'interno dell'alma…

–¡……………………………………………………!– Sorpresa general.

–¡Dios!– dijo Aldebarán– _O _sol ya le afecto _ao_ chocolatín¡Se ha de estar derritiendo!

–¿Creen que solo por ser un assassino di serie no tengo sensibilitàd?

–¡Realmente NO ME INTERESA!. ¡SUELTÉNMESUELTÉNMESUÉLTENME!

Sinceramente, Shaka estaba tan desesperado por una extraña razón, que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Y era por esa razón que sin él mismo saber como, qué, cuando, y porqué, se hicieron presentes ilusiones que ya no estaba controlando…

_Primero, la arena se transformo en un árido paisaje, y del subsuelo comenzaron a emerger cadáveres vivientes que se arrastraban con torpeza por los alrededores…_

–Como que esta es una de las ilusiones favoritas de Shaka– dijo Saga –¿Se acuerdan cuando nos la hizo en el templo de Cáncer, Shura y Camus, Bueno¿Te acuerdas, Shura? Porque ya sé que si le pregunto a Camus no me va a responder.

–¡Joder¿Cómo no recordadla? Nosotros_h_ matando y matando, y estos_h_ muertitos_h_ jodiendo y jodiendo, y con la prisa que teníamos_h_.

…_Pero esto no duro mucho y en un dos por tres, todo se apago, y entonces pareció como si toda la playa se hubiese convertido en una infinita habitación de uno de los aposentos del santuario, con columnas, estatuas, cielo estrellado y toda la onda..._

–O sea. –dijo Afrodita al momento que observaba encantado el nuevo paisaje. –Si yo pudierrra hacerrr esto, cerrro que vuelvo a necesitarrr pagarrr porrr la rrremodelación de mi templo.

…_Y luego, todo el paisaje volvió a cambiar y apareció un gran jardín vuelto en llamas._

–Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy– gritaron todos. Se sentían quemándose.

–¡Camus haz algo!– dijo Aioria sacudiendo la cabeza porque sentía que su bonito cabello se le quemaba.

Todo mundo miraba suplicante a Camus cuando más de un hilito de cabello comenzó a chamuscarse. Camus cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, su linda carita dibujó una sonrisa despreocupada. Las llamas estaban alcanzándolo a él también pero no le importaba. Encendió un poco su cosmos para comenzar a congelar el sitio alrededor de él, solo que ¿Qué creen? No lo logró. Entonces su cara de alegría irónica se tornó en preocupación.

Otro más al que no le funcionaban los poderes…

Pánico general: –¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Afortunadamente este panorama caliente no duró más, y cambió a otras imágenes confusas y locas, antes de detenerse en un lugar que por su aspecto, debía ser el Hades. Todo mundo estaba calladito y uno que otro se sacudía una pierna para librarse de muertos que caminaban por aquí y por allá.

–Shoooo, shoooo– decía Milo cuando una muerta lo tomaba del píe. –¡Déjame en paz, a mi me gustan vivas, con todo en su lugar, que no sean más altas que yo, que me preparen el desayuno, que no me pidan mi número telefónico y mucho menos un compromiso!.

Otra muerta, por su parte, sujetaba de la cintura a Mü, bajando lentamente sus manos escuálidas hasta llegar al trasero. Mü se sonrojó: –Errr, disculpe señora, para eso son, pero se piden prestadas antes, y ya me las han agarrado demasiadas personas por un solo día sin mi consentimiento. –dicho esto, le lanzó una patada para enviarla lejos.

Así estaban todos, batallando con los muertos y muertas que les caminaban encima, los jaloneaban, le agarraban los cachetes, se le enredaban en el cabello y cosas por el estilo. La situación estaba prácticamente controlada, hasta que la cantidad de muertos fue aumentando y como todos ellos tenían sus dos manos ocupadas en sujetar a un Shaka que pataleaba desesperadamente debajo de ellos, se podría decir que estaban perdiendo poco a poco una batalla donde se les superaba en número.

La respiración del virginiano estaba acelerándose demasiado, sus esfuerzos por liberarse se incrementaron y la ira creció en él.

–¡Dejen de tocarme!

–Que delicado– dijo Kanon antes de tumbar dos muertos que se le querían subir encima – ni que tuviéramos roña o algo por el estilo… bueno, quizás Mü tenga, mírale la cara.

–¡.¿Qué tiene de malo mi cara?.!. Si lo dices por mis sexys y muy originales puntitos, dejo de taparle los ojos al güerito, para que te haga un "tesorito del cielo".

–Jejeje– rió Aioria entre dientes cuando observó de nuevo que Mü estaba cubierto por brazos, piernas y cara de marcas rojas, cortesía del escorpión – Kanon, es que Mü no ha visto como lo dejo el "pica pica" también conocido como Milo.

–¡.¿Cómo, que cómo me dejó Milo?.!– Mü giró sus ojos hacía Milo con los puntitos de su frente fruncidos al momento que se sacudía un brazo que algún muerto había olvidado.

–¡Shaka…!– dijó Milo en una rápida salida del problema en el que estaba a punto de meterse con Mü –¡Mira, mira! Errr, bueno, mejor no mires. ¡Siente, siente!. ¡Todo mundo te está manoseando por todos lados y Afro te besó!. ¡Véngate, véngate!

–¡MILOOOOOO!– gritaron todos enfadados al griego mujeriego.

–**¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!.** ¡**Suficiente!. ¡Yo quería matarlos en buena onda, pero ustedes lo pidieron del modo difícil!**– gritó Shaka al momento en que el suelo empezó a cimbrar y de súbito hizo un movimiento con el que se logró quitar las manos de Mü, por lo que sus ojos quedaron descubiertos. Imágenes de buda rodeado por colores chillantes aparecieron por doquier y entonces gritó: –**¡El tesoro del Cielo!**

Todos habían caído en la técnica más poderosa de Shaka, una técnica de defensa y ataque a la vez.

Este **sí** que sería el fin definitivo.

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 6: Ilusiones, Caídas y un Santo Enojado.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

Hoy no hubo ninguna.. ¡wow!. ¡Estoy refinando mi léxico!

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola!. ¡Otro capitulo más y me falta uno!... Se supone que este capitulo tendría varios agregados, y, aunque si los tuvo, fueron mínimos y de seguro, indetectables.

Gracias, gracias por venir leyendo hasta aquí, como ya he dicho, la parodia es cosa muy difícil y hacer reír a la gente, tampoco es fácil. No lo haré del todo bien, pero como ya les había dicho también antes, pretendan que esta historia es dramática y triste y, quizás, parecerá más boba y tal vez algo simpática. Como sea, si es que acaso logré arrancarles alguna sonrisa, entonces me daré por bien servida.

Otra cosa, espero estar logrando lo que quiero con los acentos, y sobre todo, espero que en vez de facilitarles las cosas, no se las este poniendo muy difícil de leer. Y, acerca de que cada uno de nuestros afamados santos hablan, espero que no se les haga muy monótono o aburrido, es que, estando todos juntos, me parece interesante que cada uno de su opinión o comentario acerca del mismo tema, esto no será siempre, pues no siempre estarán todos juntos en el mismo lugar…

Bueno, sin más tonterías que agregar por el momento, me despido.

¡Cuídense!

Última actualización: Agosto 21 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo "mejor posible" de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews cuyo valor sentimental brilla más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este sexto capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

Musha, Sumino-Sham, Freeman7, El Cadejos, legendary, SkoldyloneN, Musha, Pilla Doll, Elena, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, BlacK LilitH, Isilme, Pau, Tamara-Shadow, bRaInWaVe. SkoldyloneN y Alias Hawk

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Musha, Elena, BlacK LilitH, ale–sagitta, Youki–Neko–Gami, Utena–Puchiko–nyu y Samsara Virgo **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

**Samsara Virgo:** Tu mail me esta regresando el mensaje que te envíe, no sé si esto se deba a que lo tienes saturado, de cualquier manera voy estar tratando de reenviártelo en el transcurso de la semana. Disculpa.

**Mi mensajero del último capitulo fue: Shaka.** Sip, pueden criticármelo todo lo que quieran. Es la primera vez que pinto del modo en que pinte a Shaka, así que perdónenme la vida si es que ha salido un poco hmmmmm, raro. A decir verdad, nuestro lindo angelito rubio ha estado pasándosela muy mal en mi fic, y quería darles un "regalito" a todas aquellas personitas que están sufriendo por "verlo" a él sufrir. Esta imagen también les fue o será enviada a todos o todas, aquellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi One-Shot, que hice acerca de él, así que si tú fuiste una(o) de ellas(os) y me dejaste tu dirección de correo, espéralo también. (Por cierto, él esta también vestido de civil a lo que creo yo, sería su estilo).

Si se ve medio tímido, es que no le gusta que lo vean.

**Si les llego mi mensaje y no pudieron verlo, díganme y se los envió en un formato diferente a html**.

(Es que su correo debe poder ver HTML)

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Nota Segunda:** No siempre realizo estas imágenes de los caballeritos, así que no siempre me será posible enviar una por cada review, aunque siempre les responderé aunque no las tenga._

_**Nota Tercera:** Si acaso no quisieran recibir más estas imágenes en sus correos, por favor, díganmelo y dejare de enviárselas._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	7. ¡Buda, Shion y Dohko! ¿…Al Rescate?

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **Nuestros queridos santitos la pasaron un poco mal, pues nos dimos cuenta que, aunque sería el sueño de muchas chicas agarrarles el trasero a alguno de los goldies, ese, ciertamente, no era un sueño propio de los mismos goldies (a menos que se trate de alguna historia yaoi, pero este no es el caso). Cierto santito (que de santito solo tiene la virginidad que mantiene no por gusto ni por deseo), estaba muy enojado con sus camaradas, y había tratado de todas las formas "amables" posibles de matarlos, pero aquellos no querían dejarlo matarlos a gusto.

Así pues, que Shaka, les formuló una que otra ilusión de buen gusto: fingió dejarlos caer desde lo alto, les apareció uno que otro "zombie" medio "igualado", los intento chamuscar, y (el que ya mencionamos antes) les puso en el rostro a cada uno, la "cara cachetona" de alguno de sus compañeros de armas. Pero como el semidiós no logró nada bueno con todo esto (y dado que gracias al lindo escorpión el rubio se enfureció aún más), optó por formular su más grande técnica de ataque: El tesorito del cielo.

¿Qué sucederá en este capitulo?. ¿El trasero de Aldebarán es realmente peludo?. ¿El chocolatín solo asesina por hobbie y no por maldad?. ¿Afrodita le preguntara a Shaka a que le supieron sus labios?. ¿Todos perderán sus súper duper sentidos?. ¿Hades les ara descuento en su próxima visita al inframundo por ser clientes frecuentes (25)?. ¿Shion y Dohko podrán impedir que se ejecuten a sus dorados? Aunque la pregunta correcta sería¿Shion y Dohko _realmente_ quieren salvar a sus dorados, o preferirán hacerse de "la vista gorda" y así se liberan de una vez por todas de esos poderosos chiquillos latosos?. Esto y más puede que lo descubran y puede que no lo descubran en este capitulo… Pero ustedes sigan leyendo…

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

…_Todo fue oscuro. Shaka desapareció de sus manos. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo visibles una especie de imágenes llenas de colores chillantes. Budas grabados en serie la hicieron de fondo para el nuevo paisaje, donde no había arriba ni abajo._

–_**¡…EL TESORO DEL CIELO!**_

— **Capítulo 7 —**

**¡Buda, Shion y Dohko!. ¿…Al Rescate?**

La voz de Shaka resonó como un eco macabro en aquél sitio, donde era obvio que la buena decoración y un piso (que evitara que algunos se marearan), hacían falta. Entonces la figura del semidiós apareció de nuevo, de quien sabe donde, y los miraba con gesto indescifrable. Su cabello dorado hondeaba detrás de él. Todos lo observaron, a su vez, con algo de temor, sin apartarse de sus posiciones.

Silencio. Expectación…

¿Y como no iba a haber silencio y expectación, si pronto perderían sus múltiples sentidos de uno en uno? O quizás todos juntos (Shaka estaba muy enojado).

–**¡PERDIDA…!**

Todos entraron en pánico.

Máscara se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar en círculos pequeños:

–¡MamaMíaMamaMíaMamaMía…!. ¡.¿_Per_ qué non le hice caso a la mía mami?.!. ¡Me habría ido mejor de gondolero _a_ Vene_z_ia, hubiese sido paladín del amor_e_ al contribui_sse_ a unir_e_ parejas de jóvenes amant_i_ persegui_t_os, mientra les h_a_biese _cantadto_ al'la luz_e_ del'la luna, aun_ch_e, claro, luego da robarme todo sus Euros, les hubiese asesinado. ¡Awwwwww, pero que bonita hubiese sido la mía vida!

–**¡…DEL…!**

Saga pidió ayuda divina:

–¡Saga llamando a Ares!. ¡Saga llamando a Ares!. ¡Mírame, soy alto, fuerte, poderoso y guapo!. ¡Sálvame!. ¡Aún podemos conquistar el mundo, juntos!. ¡Te prometo que esta vez no me quejare porque me obligues a quedarnos por años como idiotas, todo el día, en el mismo salón del santuario, sin hacer más que ver mugrosas telenovelas, mientras esperas a que por "gracia divina", el mundo se arrodille a tus pies sin que tengas que hacer algo más...! . ¡Valiente Dios de la guerra resultaste ser!

–**¡PRIMER…!**

Milo trató de hacer "ver" a Shaka las cosas de manera positiva:

–¡No exageres, Shaka!. ¡El que Afrodita te haya besado no es la peor cosa del mundo! Malo es cuando, en vez de ir al mismo lugar de siempre, te vas de juerga una noche a un lugar nuevo, solo para probar cosas distintas y, por consecuente, te encuentras a una mujerzota de aquellas, le coqueteas para llamar su atención, le invitas unos tragos para que ella te halle más atractivo. Después de que cae, la besas con pasión, jugueteas con su escote, y cuando por fin te decides a "meterle mano", te das cuenta de que allá abajo, en vez de encontrar "una flor" te encuentras "un culebrón"… ¡Esas SI que son razones de sobra para dejar al imbécil como queso grouyer con la poderosa ANTARES!. ¡Y que todavía me agradezca que no lo haya acabado de matar, aún después de que gracias a él permanecí casto por seis meses enteros por no querer salir de mi templo!

Todos, incluyendo a Shaka, se detuvieron a observar a Milo con ojos grandes.

–…Este… ¿Todavía no nos quitan el sentido del oído…?

Todos, incluyendo a Shaka, negaron con la cabeza.

–…Si, bueno, este… Y… ¡.¿Por qué demonios demoras tanto, Shaka?.! Si ya nos hubieses quitado el sentido del oído¡Nadie habría escuchado la estupidez que acabo de confesar!

–Cierto…– dijo Shaka –¿Dónde quedaron mis modales…?

Milo suspiró aliviado y el pánico regreso.

–**¡PERDIDA DEL…!**

Aioria se puso a recordar tiempos mejores:

–Shaka no puedes matarnos ¡Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos!. ¿Qué acaso no fue divertido cuando todos nos burlamos del niño rubio y cegatón, al que le agarrábamos sus cosas para obligarlo a corretearnos, mientras él como tonto, chocaba con todas las cosas que le poníamos a propósito enfrente para que se tropezara?

–¡Yo era ese niño cegatón!

–Bueno, bueno. Mal recuerdo. ¿Pero que acaso no era la cosa más hilarante, cuando Mü se metía detrás de la gran estatua que uno de los discípulos había llevado consigo, y fingía la voz para que él creyera que la estatua le estaba hablando, y ¡Como nos reíamos cuando él se ponía platicarle a todo mundo que Buda le había hablad…! Espera, espera, no me digas… Otra vez ese niño eras tú… ¿No?

–¡SI…!

–Bueno, bueno, la tercera es la vencida¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 6 años y llegaste por primera vez al Santuario?

–¿Te refieres a cuando me llevaron a nadar a la playa privada del Santuario?

–¡Si!

–¿Cuándo nos divertimos nadando desnudos?

–¡Si!

–¿Cuando jugamos a Caballeros Dorados de Athena contra Marinas de Poseidón?

–¡Si!

–¿Cuándo a mi me toco ser Caballero Dorado de Athena y a ustedes Marinas de Poseidón y yo corrí detrás de ustedes tratando de capturarlos?

–¡Siiii!

–¿Cuándo descubrí que el agua del mar, no era más que el Agua de la fuente de la plaza central de Atenas y que yo era el único que corría desnudo entre tanta gente mientras ustedes se burlaban de mi y mi ceguera?

–¡Ssssss…! Ehhh O.K.¡Me rindo! Tuviste una infancia pésima, no me extraña que estés tan amargado ahora.

–**¡PERDIDA DEL PRIMER…!**

Kanon intento ganarse su amistad:

–Shaka, tienes razón en estar enojado, es más, yo te apoyo, mátalos a todos, pero, oye. ¿No crees que vas a necesitar un amigo "servicial" para que no te quedes tan solo? Mira, el amigo ideal puedo ser yo. Puedo permanecer calladito para dejarte meditar, puedo dejarte ganar en los videojuegos, puedo traerte las bebidas, puedo arreglarte una cita con la chica que tú me digas, puedo abanicarte cuando tengas calor, puedo lavar tu carro todos los días, puedo incluso, fingir que apoyo tus ideales, escuchar tus confesiones y luego, sin que te des cuenta, cuando creas que no puedes contar en nadie más que en mi, voy a abusar de tus poderes y te voy a utilizar para adueñarme del mundo, así como hago con todos los que se fían de mi hipócrita amistad…

Shaka alzó una ceja.

–Jeje… si omites esa última parte, que tan tontamente dije… te darás cuenta que, después de todo, soy el amigo ideal que estás buscan… ¡Bah!. ¡Olvídalo…! Maldita manía que tengo de hablar acerca de mis planes antes de tiempo…

Mü trató de comprar su vida:

–¡Shaka! Si no me matas, te juro que voy y pago los 10 mil dólares que le debo al espectro ese a quien deje que se quedara con tu rosario, solo porque me dio mucha flojera teletransportarme al cajero automático del Hades, para sacar dinero y pagar por el juego de poker que perdí… aunque ahora, te confieso, no sé donde encontrarlo… ¡Pero con gusto, asesino a un detective para que vaya al Hades y lo encuentre, solo por ti!

–**¡... SENT...!.** ¡.¿Apostaste mi rosario?.!

–¡.¿Apostar?.! Shaka, esa palabra se escucha muy fea. No lo aposte, lo "**_invertí"_**, que es muy distinto y suena de más caché… Y si lo "invertí" fue por buenas razones.

–¡Dame una sola buena razón, o juro que te hago sufrir a ti solo, mucho más que a todos juntos!

–Te voy a dar dos. Primero: para que nos dejaran salir con vida del Tártaro a Milo, Aioria y a mi (aunque de haber sabido que íbamos a salir de ahí, solo para que nos usaran como ariete para tumbar ese mugroso muro a los Elíseos; pues yo creo que de ahí, no nos movemos). Y segundo: pues para evitar que, después que me atraparon haciéndoles trampa inventándoles jugadas que ni existían; se quedaran con mi reloj atómico fabricado por los trozos de oro que me "clavaba" (26) de sus armaduras doradas cada vez que me las llevaban a reparar… Y no me digas que tu rosario valía más que mi reloj, porque no tienes idea de las funciones que tiene: mide la temperatura, tiene posicionador global, le puse el juego de pac–man, tiene despertador, claro, si no, no sería un reloj, tiene agenda, guarda mp3, y ¡Hasta vida propia tiene! Debieras de verlo, como sale de su estuchito dorado y cubre mi muñeca cuando presiente que necesito urgentemente, saber la hora.

–¡Por mi mismo, Mü!. ¡Mi rosario!. ¡PERDISTE MI ROSARIO!. ¡.¿Y ahora cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer las cuentas… ?.!

–A, pues si quieres, te puedo prestar mi reloj que tiene también calculadora… ¿…Usabas el rosario para hacer cuentas?

–¡Pues SI!... Digo, No… Bueno, lo usaba para contar una que otra cosita, cuando no encontraba mi ábaco… resultaba muy útil ¿sabes?... Pero ¡ese no es el punto a discutir, Mü!. ¡Buda me va a matar cuando se entere de que ya no lo tengo!. ¡Ahora gracias a ti, los voy a matar a todos de manera más dolorosa!

–¡_GRACIAS MÜ_!– dijeron todos los demás al unísono con tono irónico.

–Ni me lo agradezcan, que no me costo nada…– dijo el lemuriano con enfado, pues en lugar de conseguir que no lo mataran, consiguió que lo fueran a matar de manera más fea y dolorosa.

Shaka, entonces, tuvo que reiniciar con la eliminación de sentidos.

–¡DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME!. **¡PERDIDA…!**

Shura junto sus manitas y comenzó a rezar:

–¡Shanta Macarena, ahora si actuare de manera buena!. ¡Shanta _G_elipa, no dejéis_h_ que me retuerzan las_h_ tripas_h_!. ¡Shan Venan_d_cio pelead mis_h_ batallas_h_, porque i'o me rajo!. ¡Shanta Lampiñaa ¿Qué acasho osh gushta verme i'orar como niña?.!. ¡Shanta Macarena, ayudadme que doy pena!. ¡Shan Ramos_h_, os_h_ juro que no vuelvo a estafar al afilador de manos_h_!. ¡Shanta Macarena…!

Aioros se dedico a contar la cantidad de Santos que Shura llevaba dichos, por no tener nada mejor que hacer:

–Ya dijiste Santa Macarena tres veces… –dijo con tono aburrido.

–…Es_h_ que la tía esa, es_h_ la más_h _efectiva. ¡.¿Y vos_h_ que estáis_h_ haciendo para salvaros_h_?.!. ¡Venga!. ¡Ayudadme a rezar!.¿Shan Tequenishpa…?

–¡…Que Shaka ya no se fume de la misma!. ¿San Cucarachon…?

–¡…Que no venga por mi el chamucón(27)!. ¿Shanta Teposhtla…?

–Hmmm… ¡Si Shura es hombre, no me consta!. ¿San Ponchado(4)…?

–¡Por ese comentario, os_h_ pateare el culo hasta dejaros_h_ morado!. ¿Shanta Chipampa…?

–Errrr… Hmmmm. ¡.¿Él españolote no me estará haciendo trampa?.!. ¿Santa Pepita…?

–¡.¿Qué, Aioros_h_ she la esperaba fa_d_cilita…?.!. ¿Shan Pambaro…?

–¡…Que Shura no invente tanto nombre raro!. ¿San Petersburgo…?

–¡…Joder, con ese nombre, hasta sonáis_h_ dramaturgo!. ¿Shan Chepaz_h_o…?

–¡…El próximo nombre raro no te lo paso!. ¿Santa Mary Pompis…?

–¡…Permitidme tocaros vuestro segundo nombre porPlease!. ¿Shan Parangaricutirimicuaro…?

–¿Eh? Errrr… Hmmmmm, Grrrr… Errrr… Espera, espera, sé que puedo con ese también… Hmmmmm

–Je, je, je, je...

–¡No se vale!. ¡Eres un tramposo!. ¡Es imposible rimar un nombre como ese!

–S_h_i que se puede, solo hay que pensar poquito. ¡Venga, vamos_h_!. ¿Shan Parangaricutirimicuaro …?

–_¡.¿...SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ USTEDES DOS JUEGAN UN JUEGO TAN ESTÚPIDO?.!_

–¡Andele!. ¿Habéis_h_ visto que s_h_í se pudo rimar? Shaka es más_h_ listo que vos_h_.

–¡Bah!

Shaka agitó la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria y giró los ojos, antes de continuar con su técnica (Que, por cierto, se estaba alargando demasiado con tantas interrupciones bobas).

–**¡PERDIDA DEL…!**

Afrodita comenzó a reprocharle a su camarada:

–Shaka, si hubiese sabido que así te comporrrtarrrías, dejaba que te murrrierrras, tú si que te pasas deberrrás.. Y yo de buena gente que te di rrrespiración urrrgente… Suerrrte parrra ti que soy piscis y si algún conocido mió muerrre, entrrro en crrrisis, y parrra evitarrr hacerrr una escenita tuve que sacrrrificarrr mi boquita… Ooorrrales¿Escucharrron?. ¡Hice un frrriego de verrrsos sin esfuerrrzo!. ¡Así, o más imprrresionante! Ojalá tuvierrra con quien jugarrr a "Duelo de Rrrimas"– dijo, como que no "queriendo la cosa" a Shura y Aioros.

–Pues te diría que jugaras conmigo y con Shura, pero este cabrito por no llamarlo en aumentativo, cabroooo…, esta haciendo trampa y ¡Se la pasa inventando nombres raros de santos que ni existen!

–I'o inventando "nombres_h_ raros_h"_ de shantos, y vos_h_ inventando nombres_h_ de "shantos raros_h_". Pos_h_, i'o que sepa, vos_h_ habéis_h_ de ser el único que le reza a la tal "Sahnta Mary Pompis", y yo creo que no os_h_ ha servido de mucho, pues_h_ el único trasero que os_h_ ha concedido tocar, ha sido el vuestro y el de vuestro hermanito. ¡Por Shanta Cuca!. ¿Qué diría vuestra madre, de que os_h_ estrenasteis_h_ con vuestro carnal?.!

–¡.¿Vas a molestarme con eso toda mi vida?.!

–¡Y toda la muerte! Si es_h_ que os_h_ toca ir a los_h_ Campos_h_ Elíseos_h_, así como de seguro, me va a tocar ir a mi, por ser un buen chavalin.

–**¡… DEL PRIMER…!**

Aldebarán se lo tomo muy tranquilamente:

–¡BUAAAAAAAAA!. ¡N_ã_o é justo!. ¡No es justo!. ¡ N_ã_o _é_ justo!. ¿Yo que he hecho?. ¡Yo n_ã_o he hecho nada!. ¡Yo n_ã_o tengo admiradores!. ¡Do seguro nadie hace historias conmigo como _o_ protagonista!. ¡.¿_E_ por qué?.! La primera vez que me tocaba pelear, llega _o_ Pony volador e ¡Zaz! .¡Me arranca _o_ cuerno! "N_ã_o importa, Alde", me dije, "Solo fue una batalla, aún te quedan para lucirte, muchas otras". Así que espere _e_ espere, _e_ en una do esas que esperaba… ¡PUM! Uno _do los_ sirvientes "divis" do Hilda me llega por detrás (y no de la manera "cochina" que están pensando) ¿_E_ Alde? Pues ridiculizado _e_ acabado otra vez. "Piensa positivo, Alde" me dije. "Ya llegara tu hora, ya llegara tu hora", así que decidí entrenar más, tomar mi chocolatote todos _os_ días para ponerme más grandote _e_ fuerte _e_ esperar _o_ momento glorioso para mi. "¡Esta vez si voy a lucirme!" Me dije "¡Ahora si voy a demostrarles _do_ que están hechos _os_ buenos toros!" _e _entonces: Llega _o_ espectro hediondo, me deja "high" _e_… ¡Adiós Aldebarán!. ¡Ah, pero eso si! _essa_ vez, yo me lo chingue, aunque claro, ni se vio como, ni tampoco quede vivo para presumirlo. ¡.¿_E_ ahora?.! Llega _o_ güerito nuestro, lo besan _e_ decide matarnos a todos incluyendo al pobre toro que nadie va a extrañar por ser ¡Grandote, poco atractivo e tan wuey!. ¡_E_ para colmo Mü es el único que me lloró cuando me morí!

–¡Y ya ni eso voy a hacer por ti, por arruinarme el negocio de los repartidores, que con tantas tranzas (28) construí!

–¡Pero que bien molestan todos ustedes!– dijo Shaka exasperado –¡.¿Ya terminaron de hacer o decir tonterías para salvarse?.!

–Falta Camus– dijo Kanon, señalando al francés.

¿Y Camus?

–………………………………………………………………………..

Pues, Camus, tan calladito, elegante y precioso como siempre…

Shaka miró los fríos ojos de Camus que lo observaban sin expresión alguna. El semidiós se cruzo de brazos al momento que golpeteaba el "suelo" con la punta del pie izquierdo: –¿Y tú, qué?

Camus lo observó poniendo cara de: "¿Yo que, de qué?"

–¿No tienes nada que decir antes de morir?

Camus suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Seguro?. ¿No vas a caminar en círculos, pensando en como hubiese sido la tuya vida si hubieses escuchado a la mamá tuya… como Máscara?

–¡La mamá mía es un amor_e_!.

Camus se encogió de hombros.

–¿…O vas a arrastrarte patéticamente para que algún Dios venga a salvarte… como Saga?

–¡No me estoy arrastrando! Estoy planteando los pros que ofrece mi escultural cuerpo por si alguien me lo quiere "alquilar" de nuevo, antes de que me lo magulles…¡.¿Escuchaste, Ares?.! . ¡Me van a dejar todo descompuesto, y ya se me acabó la garantía!. ¡Te vas a quedar sin casa, cantón, house, o llámale como quieras, pero… SALVAMEEEE!

Camus volteo a ver a Saga y luego dijo "No" con la cabeza.

–¿…O vas a platicarnos alguna anécdota vergonzosa, que necesites compartir, para ver si así puedas superar algún trauma, que ocasione que tengas problemas en la cama… como Milo?

–¡Yo no tengo _ningún_ problema en la cama!. Aunque quizás, ese detallito de despertarme alterado y de mirar con desconfianza a las mujeres más altas que yo, _si_ me este dando un poquito de complicaciones, a la hora en que cuando tengo que "cumplir" como hombre, pueeees… digo… como… este… ¿Sabes, Shaka? Deberías quitarme de una buena vez el sentido del habla, para evitarme estos "quemones" (30) que yo mismo me estoy dando…

Camus dio unas sentidas palmaditas a Milo.

–¿…O vas a tratar de hacerme encolerizar más, recordándome lo mucho que se burlaban de mi, solo porque, según ustedes, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados por gustarme jugar a la "gallinita ciega" y porque mi maestro fuese una estatua de piedra con la extraña manía de matar a sus alumnos a los 6 años… Como Aioria?

–¡.¿Cómo iba yo a saber que aquél introvertido, rubio, cegatón y loco que se ponía a platicar con su amigo imaginario, llamado Buda, eras realmente tú?.!. ¡Si no soy adivino!

Camus cerró los ojos y negó.

–¿…O vas a intentar ganarte mi amistad con un plan que hubiese sido bueno, de no ser porque es el "modus operandis" por el cual eres tan rehuido… Como Kanon?

–¡Hay, si, como si lo hiciera muy seguido!. ¿Cuántas veces he tratado de hacer lo mismo? Solo lo he intentado con Saga, Poseidón, Athena (aunque con ella, ni tiempo me dio), con el cobrador de impuestos y con mi contador… no es como si fuera el plan que me la paso ejecutando toda la vida.

Camus giró los ojos.

–¿…O vas a reparar tu errores del pasado, tratando de recuperar el objeto más invaluable que llegue a poseer, solo porque lo perdiste en apuestas de cartas… como Mü?

–¡Saga tiene la culpa de eso!. ¿Para que me lo da a mi? Yo ni se lo pedí.

–¡Te lo di a ti porque creí que eras el más sensato de todos!

–¡_Soy_ el más sensato de todos!. ¡Pero uno se aburre estando encerrado el Tártaros, tenía que hacer algo para entretenerme, y como Milo y Aioria estaban jugando a las vencidas con otros espectros, no me quedo de otra que sentarme a jugar poker con los apostadores del inframundo que ¡resultaron más tramposos que yo!

Camus se acomodo el flequillo… "antes muerto que sencillo".

–¿…O– continuó Shaka –vas a dedicarte a participar en un juego tonto como lo están haciendo Aioros, Shura y Afrodita?

Los aludidos se hallaban tan enfrascados en una discusión de puntajes y trampas, que tan solo Shura alcanzó a levantar un poco la cabeza para decir: –¿Me hablabais_h_?

Camus se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿…O vas a considerar este un buen momento para sentirte el peor de los fracasados… como Aldebarán?

–¡Buuaaaaaaa!. ¡Solo necesitaba una sola oportunidad para demostrar que _não_ soy tan wuey para pelear!

Camus suspiró por segunda ocasión y sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

Shaka se encogió de hombros para después proseguir con su técnica, pero tuvo que interrumpirse para hacer una última pregunta al acuariano: –Camus… ¿Se puede saber por qué no hablas?

¿Que por qué no hablaba?. ¡.¿Que por qué no hablaba?.! Pues se le ocurrían tres buenas razones: Número uno, no pensó que ese sería un buen momento para ponerse a platicar de aquella vez que su mamá lo obligó a vestirse de osito polar, para el festival de Invierno de su Kinder Garden. Número dos, no le parecía el momento más propicio para matar a sus compañeros de risa con su bello acento. Número tres, no pensaba romper su ley de hielo, porque él sabía cumplir sus promesas… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca le prometió a nadie mantener ninguna ley de hielo… De cualquier manera ya se iba a morir y, pensando positivamente, a lo mejor en el Hades ya podría hablar otra vez bien y bonito, aunque ¿Qué tanto se puede platicar en el Hades? Es decir, los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento sonaban igual sin importar el acento.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!– rió Shaka y señaló a Camus con el pulgar. –¿Sabían que los pensamientos de Camus también tienen acento francés? Bueno, aunque, c_g_eo que ese comenta_gu_io esta fue_g_a de luga_g_, po_g_que de cualquie_g_ mane_g_a, ya no la van a conta_g. _¿Ve_g_dad, Cam?

Camus se puso rojo al momento que sus compañeros se reían por "millonésima" vez del hermoso francés… ¡Esto si que era el colmo!. ¡Ahora _hasta_ Shaka se burlaba de él…!

–… Ahem… Aho_g_a si… Digo, ahora si ¿En que sentido me quede?

–¡Ya habías terminado!– gritaron todos.

–¿En serio? Hmmmm, no sé, que se me hace que mejor empiezo desde cero… ¡Ah si,… Por cierto…– miró a Camus y le sonrió –Les tiene puesta la ley del hielo, así que… No espe_gu_en que les hable dent_g_o de mucho tiempo en el Hades… Aunque es una lástima porque sería muy divertido que nos platicara como fue que después que lo obligaron a vestirse de "osito polar" para grabarlo en video, su mami terminó grabando al "osito polar" equivocado…

…Y también se había atrevido a leer sus pensamientos más íntimos y lo peor de todo¡a divulgarlos!. ¡Esto ya era personal! Después de escuchar las odiosas risas a costa suya…Camus no lo resistió más: Se puso pie de un brinco, estaba fúrico. Era hora de desquitarse del primero.

–¡Si, Shaka!. ¡Yo te platico de mi anécdota infantil, si tú **nos platicas que se sintió que tu _único_ beso en _toda_ tu _vida,_ te lo haya dado alguien de _TU MISMO SEXO_ y a tu edad**!... **Que pena das**.

–…………………!

_Touche_… Eso debió doler…

Todos quedaron en silencio, muy impresionados ¿ese era Camus? Sostuvieron sus miradas en el caballero de Acuario y luego, como para ver de que manera reaccionaba, observaron al de Virgo. El francés se había desquitado y lo mejor de todo… ¡No pronunció ni una sola erre! Cuando quería, podía dejar helado a cualquiera…

Y "helado" se quedo Shaka, cuando los que no pudieron soportarlo más, empezaron a reír a carcajadas haciéndole insinuaciones burlonas respecto a los aspectos más _íntimos_ de su _orgullo varonil_… No sé si me entiendan…

Y luego se quejan de que los quieran matar…

Shaka palideció del coraje, bajo el rostro hasta que el flequillo dejo sus ojos en penumbras… Bien dicen que "el que se lleva, se aguanta"…

–…_Maldito osito polar…_– se le escucho murmurar, con un hilo de voz.

Todos los que no se habían puesto de píe, lo hicieron. Hubo algunas palabritas de consuelo para Camus y otros gestos de consolación al momento que todos daban unos pasos hacía atrás para alejarse de él y de la furia que se le cerniría encima, pero el acuariano solo cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a sus compañeros sonriendo.

–No me compadezcan y mucho menos se alejen… ustedes se vienen conmigo… ¿No Shaka? Digo, se la han pasado insinuando todo el tiempo que tú y el pecesito, y algo así como que de hasta de "lengüita" fue el besito…

Shaka comenzó a levantar poco a poco de nuevo el rostro para revelar los ojos inyectados de odio –_¡LOS MANDO AL INFIERNO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!_ – gritó Shaka despidiendo un cosmos muy aterrador.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, con algo más que miedo observaron reprochantes al francés¿Qué le habían hecho ellos a él para que se los llevara "entre las patas"?. ¡Nada! ellos jamás le habían dado razones al cubito de hielo para que los odiara… ¿O sí?

El semidiós junto sus manos, haciendo con este acto, temblar a todos que sabían que ese sería el último momento con 5 sentidos.

–**¡PERDIDA DEL PRIMER SEN…!**

–…_Shaka… Shaka… ¿Me escuchas…?_ – dijo una voz en la cabeza de Shaka.

Shaka entonces… se detuvo, su rostro era de titubeo. Todos se quedaron perplejos cuando observaron que la sentencia de Shaka se había detenido justo antes de provocarles la ceguera, sordera, destectera, mudera o uolfatera (¡.¿Qué?.!. ¿Acaso no existen esas palabras en el idioma español?)

–**¡GRRRRRRRRR!. ¡.¡.¿Y AHORA QUE DEMO…?.!.!**

–**_¡.¡.¡.¡.¿Es esa la manera de hablarme?.!.!.!.!_**

Shaka se llevó las manos a la cabeza y su rostro mostró susto o quizás duda. Observó a sus próximas victimas frunciendo el gesto, como tratando de averiguar si alguno de ellos, se había atrevido a meterse a su retorcida cabecita. Pero al comprobar que ellos se habían quedado callados de pronto, con los ojos grandes como platos y que hasta algunos ladeaban la cabeza tontamente, cual perrito que observa a su dueño bailar sensualmente con la escoba, era seguro que ninguno de ellos había sido el causante de esa voz. Entonces entendió quien era…

–¿Bu…da…?– dijo de pronto con una linda sonrisa.

Todos alzaron la ceja derecha al mismo tiempo, se miraron unos a otros. La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos cuando Shaka giró 180 grados para darles la espalda y se alejo unos cuantos pasos. ¡Pero que suerte!. ¡Buda intercedería por ellos!

Los vitoreos de los caballeros, que habían visto una segunda oportunidad, no se hicieron esperar: gritos tales como "¡Hurra Buda!", "¡Buda es la onda!" y "¡Buda es ley!", resonaron en el extraño entorno.

–Buda ¿Qué haces aquí…?– dijo el semidiós al momento que se tapaba un oído con el índice de su mano izquierda y hacía ademanes a sus compañeros para que bajaran la voz con la derecha, a lo cual los demás obedecieron, deseosos de que Shaka escuchara claro y perfecto, el mensaje de paz y amor que, de seguro, Buda le diría para impedir que los asesinara. –Buda¡Hace mucho tiempo que no me hablabas!

–_Bueno, si, es que estaba de vacaciones con Moisés, Chuy y Mahoma en un Spa de reconocida calidad en el paraíso. Chuy nos invitó y ¡Nos la pasamos genial! Yo conocí a una angelita que… Bueno, de eso te platico luego… pero ese no es el asunto que me trae aquí ahora… Vengo a hablarte acerca del gran error que estas a punto de cometer… ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que te enseñé…?_

–¿Te refieres a lo de amar a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra, a lo de invertir mis acciones con Microsoft antes de que se hiciera rico, lo de las consecuencias del karma, lo de no fiarme de las mujeres que conozco en internet, lo de poner la otra mejilla, lo de usar "diablitos"(31) para no pagar energía eléctrica, lo de aprender a perdonar, lo de contar bien mi cambio cuando pago algo y todo eso…?

–_Me da mucho gusto que recuerdes todo eso, pero necesito que rememores una ocasión en especial:… ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que enfrentaste tu voluntad contra la del caballero del Fénix…?_

El bello Shaka resopló: –Que si me acuerdo… maldito Guajolote (32) Chamuscado, después de que le quite los 5 sentidos, todavía se atrevió a sobrevivir y me mando a volar el muy desgraciado…

–_Tsk, tsk, tsk… ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de ese tipo de vocabulario…?_

–"Que solo lo usan los corrientes e inferiores mortales"– dijo con voz monótona –… Perdón.

–_Quedas perdonado… ¿Recuerdas porqué fue que te mando a volar… digo, porqué te venció el Ave Fénix?_

–Porque el muy infeliz…

–_¿Shaka? Tu vocabulario…_

–Lo siento, es la costumbre de vivir entre esos insignificantes mortales de "mala calidad"– dijo señalando con el índice a sus expectantes compañeros de armas –… El muy… "insolente" Guajolo… Ave Fénix, usó su séptimo sentido para vencerme.

–_Así es… ¿Y que fue lo que aprendiste después de que eso sucedió?_

–¿Qué debí haber aprendido una técnica mejor de combate, que mate de un solo golpe; en lugar de esa que parece carnaval de circo y que le da oportunidad a mis oponentes de hacer una exclamación de Athena o cualquier otra cosa para matarme, cuando se supone que es una técnica de ataque y defensa a la vez, aunque de defensa solo tiene lo que Afrodita tiene de hombre?

–¡O sea!– dijo Afrodita, sin saber si aquello había sudo una ofensa o una adulación.

–_¡.¿ACASO ESTAS INSULTANDO LA TÉCNICA QUE TE ENSEÑE?.!_

–N… n… no, para nada¿Cómo crees? Solo... solo decía que, que… ¿Qué fue lo que debí de haber aprendido?

–_Debiste haber aprendido que si vas a usar el Tesoro del Cielo, en aquellos caballeros, que defienden la misma causa que tú y que se han entrenado tan arduamente como tú; en aquellos seres, que han vivido como si fuesen tus hermanos y que son capaces de alcanzar el séptimo sentido, así como lo has hecho tú… Te pido, que recapacites, y que antes de que empieces a quitarles sus 5 sentidos, de uno, en uno…Los veas a los ojos y… ¡Les quites primero el séptimo sentido!. ¡No te la vayan a hacer lo mismo que te hizo el pollo rostizado, ese!_

Todo mundo se hubiese ido de espaldas si de caricaturas japonesas se tratasen en vez de jóvenes reales (sin comentarios).

Buda no solo no los había defendido, si no que le estaba dando consejos a Shaka para matarlos bien muertos ¡.¿Qué clase de sabio, magnánimo y buen Buda era ese?.!

–Gracias por tus consejos, maestro– dijo Shaka, antes de girarse de nueva cuenta a sus compañeros, quienes estaban pálidos de muerte (y eso que aún estaban vivos) y con un ritmo cardiaco, que si bien no los mataba Shaka, de cualquier manera morirían por un ataque al corazón.

Entonces el semidiós levanto su mano derecha al momento que gritaba (esperando a no ser interrumpido una vez más): –¡PERDIDA DEL SÉPTIMO SENTID…!

–**¡AQUÍ _NADIE_ VA A PERDER NINGÚN _SENTIDO_ A MENOS QUE _YO_, Y TAL VEZ _DOHKO_, LO CONSIDEREMOS _DIVERTIDO_… Y/O NECESARIO!**

¡OOOOOOHHHH!. ¡Pero que bella les había sonado la severa y firme voz de Shion, cuando interrumpió al virginiano!

Todos los jóvenes sonrieron con suma alegría cuando, al observar hacía atrás, divisaron a los dos jefes de la orden dorada, quienes tenían una mirada amenazante y una pose que daba temor, a cualquiera que los observará.

¡Estaban salvados!

La respiración de Shaka fue contenida y luego se acelero cuando observó que el jefe de jefes había dado una orden directa. Una risita de frustración se escapó de los labios del, tan traumado, semidiós. ¡Pero que mala suerte tenía!. ¡.¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaban vengarse como Dios (y en este caso Buda) lo mandaba?.!

La ira, de pronto, nublo la "buena educación" y protocolo de respeto que se supone, él debía tener para con sus superiores: –¡Pues **_lo siento mucho_**, su excelencia, pero sin importar lo que usted me diga, no puedo dejar impunes a estos… a estos…!– dijo Shaka señalando con una mano temblorosa a quienes lo habían hecho molestar tanto –¡A estos mendigos, infelices, desgraciad…!

–¡Hey, hey, hey!– dijo Dohko avanzando un paso hacía Shaka. –¡Cuida tu boquita cuando te dirijas hacía nosotros, Shaka, que no estas hablando con tus _amigotes_!

–Pero, pero… ¡PERO NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ELLOS ME HICIERON!. ¡Tengo que matarlos y no me importa si ustedes no están de acuerdo!. ¡Ellos me… me…! – se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar sin poder terminar de hablar.

–Sabemos lo que te hicieron…– comenzó a decir Shion, al momento que observaba a sus caballeritos con mirada dura, por lo que todos ellos tragaron saliva –O por lo menos sabemos lo que te están haciendo ahora…– dirigió de nuevo su atención hacía su rubio caballero –Yo también les haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar… de hecho, tienes mi autorización para matarlos…

–……………….¡.¿QUÉEEEEEEE…?.!

Tics nerviosos, aparecieron en los ojos de Camus, Saga, Aioros, Kanon, Aioria, Milo, Máscara, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Shura y Mü. ¿Habían realmente escuchado lo que creían haber escuchado?. ¡.¿Primero Buda, y ahora su queridísimo patriarca estaban a favor de su muerte?.!. ¿Qué acaso ya nadie sentía un poco de afecto por ellos?. ¡Eran caballeros de Athena, por Dios!. ¡Poderosos guerreros!. ¡Defensores del planeta!. ¡Habían dado su vida por salvar al indefenso! Eso bien tenía que valer de algo, digo, no es que fueran unos completos inútiles como para que se quisieran deshacer de ellos justo después de haber revivido, pobrecitos.

–…En… ¿En serio?. ¿Me permite… matarlos?– Inclusive Shaka pareció sentir un poco de compasión por sus camaradas, ante esta reacción del patriarca.

–Si.

–Matarlos… ¿A ellos?– dijo él semidiós al momento que paseaba su mirada entre a los ojos de perrito abandonado de sus futuras victimas y los ojos de Shion –¿…No es broma?

–¿Te parece que bromeo?

Shaka se puso de pie suavemente y volteó a ver a Dohko –¿Hablan en serio?. ¿Realmente me autorizan a matarlos… quitarles sus cinco sentidos… hacerlos llorar… quedarme con sus cosas y aún así, podré ser el consentido de ustedes dos…?

Shion y Dohko asintieron con la cabeza.

–De hecho, Shaka– dijo Dohko –…Si Shion te detuvo, solo fue para que nos liberaras a él y a mí de tu técnica, pues como podrás ver, quedamos atrapados en ella. Porque no serías capaz de matarnos también a nosotros si no te hemos hecho nada ¿Verdad?

–Pues… no. Supongo que no sería justo que ustedes murieran también… – el caballero de virgo bajó su mirada, aún con desconfianza y luego la levantó… Observó los ojos indescifrables de Shion, luego el gesto amable de Dohko y finalmente miró a sus camaradas, quienes estaban haciendo un súper gran esfuerzo por no romper en lagrimas al sentir que aquellos dos hombres que habían querido como a verdaderos padres, los estaban abandonando a la suerte del Buda asesino.

Finalmente Shaka, aún no muy convencido, alzó la mano izquierda. Shion, Dohko y todos los demás, siguieron esta acción con los ojos, entonces el virginiano chasqueó los dedos, y la playa apareció una vez más delante de todo mundo.

Shion sonrió y se llevó las manos a la espalda: –Gracias…– dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, retrocediendo un paso. –Y, por cierto, que gusto me ha dado volver a ver tus ojos… lástima que… ¡Los tengas que volver a cerrar! –antes de que Shaka pudiera evitarlo, con el pie, le arrojó una gran cantidad de arena a los preciosos ojitos azules del semidiós.

–¡ARGHHHHH!– grito Shaka de dolor llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Todos los jóvenes caballeros dejaron caer la quijada de asombro. Shion y Dohko respiraron aliviados al comprobar con alegría que habían engañado con éxito a la joven reencarnación de Buda.

Entonces Dohko se giró hacía sus discípulos con una sonrisa en sus labios: –Arena + Ojos delicados¿Es igual a…? – dijo señalando al virginiano que tallaba con dolora desesperación sus ojos.

Aldebarán levantó la mano y comenzó a agitarla en el aire –Yo sé, yo sé… pregúnteme a mi, pregúnteme a mi…– Dohko hizo un ademán con la cabeza para indicarle al Tauro que podía responder –Arena + Ojos delicados, es igual a ¡Un Shaka fuera de combate!

–¡Exacto! "Un Shaka fuera de combate…"– dijo Shion con una bella expresión de solemnidad en su lindo rostro –…Así que, ahora díganme… ¡.¿ACASO ERA ESO, TAN DIFÍCIL DE HACER?.!. ¡CASI PROVOCAN QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS, MALDITA SEA!

Los jóvenes dorados se pusieron de pie al momento que se voltearon a ver unos a otros con una expresión de ingenuidad; y como los dos jefes dorados los miraban con exasperación esperando alguna respuesta que explicara porqué se habían limitado a actuar tan tontamente, alguien tenía que dar una buena explicación para excusar su falta de astucia:

–¡Es que el bambini estaba como loco!– dijo Máscara levantando las manos para añadir gravedad a la situación.

–¡Era lógico que estuviera como loco!– dijo Shion con enfado –¡Es _mi_ caballero virgen!. ¡Obviamente no le iba a agradar nada tener a sus once "hermanitos" encima de él, sobretodo estando todos **_desnudos_**!

Detengámonos un momento a analizar: Shion había dicho… ¿Desnudos?. ¿Todo este tiempo ellos habían y han estado desnudos…? (Y… ¡yo aquí alejada tantos kilómetros sin poder agarrar, digo, admirar, digo _tapar_ tanta desnudez!.).

…Momento para que las chicas nos limpiemos la baba…

–………………………….– silencio absoluto.

–No nos digan…– dijo Dohko al observar la mirada de perplejidad de los dorados jóvenes. –…Que no se habían dado cuenta de que están desnudos…

Todos movieron lentamente la cabeza de manera negativa.

Dohko se golpeó la frente con la mano y Shion sopló aire a su flequillo.

Los doraditos habían tenido frente a sus narices los traseros de los demás y, aún así, no razonaron que, si la "retaguardia" estaba desnuda, quizás por consiguiente, también el "pelotón" iba a estar al descubierto...

¡Vaya que son despistados!

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 7¡Buda, Shion y Dohko!. ¿…Al rescate?

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

_**(25) **"Idea original de SkoldyloneN" que me ha permitido usar… ¡Gracias!_

_**(26)** Tranzas": Acción o efecto de "verle la cara" a los demás con uno que otro truquillo barato hecho, por lo regular, por los gandayas (22)._

_**(27)** "Clavar": Acción de pedir prestado lo ajeno sin que el dueño de lo ajeno, se entere de que le pidieron prestado la cosa que es ajena al que lo pidió... Dicho en palabras sencillitas y cortitas… Clavar es igual a Robar, pero esa palabra se escucha muy fea, así que dejémoslo en un puro, mero y llano: "clavar"._

_**(28)** Chamucón: Forma pintoresca y nada fina, de llamar al diablillo que da mucho miedillo._

_**(29)** Tranzas: Acción o efecto de "verle la cara" a los demás con uno que otro truquillo barato._

_**(30)** Quemón: Acción y efecto de quedar en ridículo por tonterías ocasionadas sin querer queriendo._

_**(31) **Diablito: Nop, este no es el chamucón (27), este es otro tipo de diablillo, es decir, es un instrumento usado por gente "tranza"(25) para "clavarse" (26) la energía eléctrica._

_**(32) **Guajolote: Ave galliforme, muy parecido, si no es que idéntica, idéntica porque es exactamente lo mismo que un pavo, solo que con nombre menos fashion. En conclusión: un guajolote es igual a un pavo, lo que es igual al fénix. (Mis definiciones deberían ser ilegales por lo mal hechas que están)_

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Regalo para ustedes! **

**Hice un fondo de escritorio de Saint Seiya, para más información y direcciones de donde lo pueden bajar, vayan a mi profile. ¡Espero les guste!**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora: **¡No saben que trabajo me dio terminar este capitulo! Con razón no le había agregado esas partecitas que omití, si es que no se dieron cuenta cuales eran (los que ya la habían leído antes), no importa… Solo digamos que Camus no tenía ni un solo dialogo en este capi, pero recuperó unas líneas, y con ellas, un poco de su pisoteado orgullo y ¡sin erres! Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrá seguir hablando de esa misma manera… hmmmm…

Bien, este fue el último capitulo en que me quede, los demás que vengan, puede que ya no sean tan constantes pues tendrán que ser fabricados de nueva cuenta, y la fabrica esta muy ocupada con 20 mil cosas que hace al mismo tiempo, porque la muy inestable, se aburre fácilmente de las cosas y tiene que cambiar de actividades para que no se le oxiden los engranes. (¡Dios!. ¡.¡.¡Como sufro por esta maldita manía de distraerme tan fácilmente!.!.!) Si continuo con esta historia es porque (además de que amo a los doraditos), me mantengo en el camino alimentada por sus reviews. Si hay alguien ahí afuera que disfrute lo que hago, entonces debe ser suficiente para que luche por seguir adelante. ¿No?

Por cierto, y hablando seriamente, si ustedes son fieles lectores de alguna historia publicada aquí, en fanfiction o en cualquier otra parte, traten de hacerles saber a los escritores que les gustan sus historias, que las leen y que las siguen (no importa cual sea la razón por la que lo hagan), esto es muy importante porque, de veras, no saben el gran aliciente que es saber que alguien aprecie el trabajo que se hace con tanto amor. Un trabajo que exige tiempo, imaginación, algunas veces, hasta valor, y que no otorga de regreso más que la satisfacción de saber que no es un esfuerzo inútil, pues como ya dije, con el solo hecho de que alguien lo aprecie ya es felicidad, y si más de uno lo sigue, pues eso ya se convierte en dicha.

Denles razones para no rendirse. Hay muchas personas, allá afuera, que lo merecen realmente.

¡Cuídense!

P.D.¡Tienen tarea!. ¿Alguna vez vieron la película llamada "La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo" o lo que es lo mismo "Mi Best Friend's Wedding"? Pues si no la han visto, véanla, y los que ya lo hicieron¿Recuerdan esa canción que cantan "I say a Little Pray For You"¡Ojala la recuerden, o por lo menos la conozcan, porque la necesitamos para el siguiente cap!

Última actualización: Agosto 27 de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo "mejor posible" de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews cuyo valor sentimental brilla más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**_Un gran agradecimiento por todos ustedes que, alguna vez, me escribieron un review en este séptimo capitulo desde el primer día que lo subí hasta este último día en que ha vuelto a ver la luz a:_**

_Por orden de aparición:_

Freeman7, LadyAzahara, samsara-virgo, BrainWave, Musha, suke-88, legendary, ale-sagitta, SkoldyloneN, Ariadna de Antares, Youki-Neko-Gami, Alega Sumino-Sham, Lara Harper y El Cadejos.

**_Se los agradezco de corazón, aunque quizás muchos de ustedes ya no me recuerden más, yo los recordaré siempre que vuelva a leer las palabras que tan amablemente me han obsequiado._**

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: Pilla Doll, Elena, Utena–Puchiko–nyu, Musha, BlacK LilitH, Isilme, Pau, Tamara-Shadow, Brainwave y SkoldyloneN **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_


	8. ¡Caballeros Dorados, Reportándose!

**o — ( Empezando de Nuevo )— o**

**: Να αρχίσει πάλι :**

**En el capitulo anterior: **El Tesoro del Cielo fue invocado, la "mortalísima" técnica de Shaka había envuelto a los Santos Dorados, sentenciándolos a muerte… se _suponía_ que era un momento peligroso que exigía frialdad, comportamiento preciso y acciones inteligentes… aunque eso era solo en teoría, porque en práctica, pareció que esa era justamente la ocasión que necesitaban para… ¿Conocerse mejor?

Es que, Shaka estaba preparado para contrarrestar cualquier técnica poderosa que lo envistiera, habría podido enfrentarse a cientos de ejércitos de espectros al mismo tiempo, podría detener las ambiciones más oscuras de cualquier dios en turno con una sola mano, era capaz, incluso, de tomarse una malteada de chocolate, bailar un exquisito tango, "ver" el fútbol y llevar a cabo una conversación inteligente acerca de cualquier tema y… ¡todo al mismo tiempo! (Y esto último es sorprendente, porque no sé si hayan tratado de hablar con un hombre mientras ve el fútbol … no saben responder más que "aja… aja.. he.. ¿Eh?... ¡ah!.. aja…" y eso ya es pedir demasiado). Pero, para lo único a lo que Shaka no estaba preparado, lo único que Buda no le supo enseñar a este lindo semidiós era: como detener… tanto argumento incoherente…

Porque, incoherente era: que Mascarita conmoviera con su amor a su Italiana madrecita, que Saga pretendiera ofrecer su cuerpecito como pago por su rescate, que Milo confesara su vergonzoso descubrimiento "tenebroso" debajo de faldas desconocidas, que Aioria creyese que no había mejor momento para recordarle las buenas bromas que le aplicaron cuando era un pequeño niño cegatón, que Kanon se ofreciera como un amigo fiel hasta que lo utilizara como objeto para conquistar el mundo o hasta que encontrara novia y lo trajera "cortito"(33). (lo que sucediera primero), que Mü le hubiese contado en tan acertado momento que había apostado su rosario (¿Habrá creído que eso pondría feliz a su verdugo? La mente lemuriana es muy compleja) y que Aldebarán se pusiera tristecito porque no le hacen fics…

Y no es que nuestros caballeritos tuvieran un problema de enfoque… es que cuando se es un gran guerrero, como ellos y se está acostumbrado a ver la muerte de frente, como ellos… pues hasta un jueguito de rimas suena divertido¿No? Si ya te vas a morir ¿para que preocuparse?., mejor pasarla lo más divertido posible y tratar de hacer algunos puntitos con los cuales puedas llamar por última vez perdedores a tus amigos, y si no me creen, pregúntenle a Shura, Aioros y Afrodita si estoy muy equivocada.

"_Es sorprendente lo que se puede aprender de doce jóvenes, mientras están al borde de la muerte…" _(34)

Aunque, de todo esto, él único que pareció quedar muy satisfecho al final fue el muy elocuente Camus, quien por fin encontró la manera de reivindicar su orgullo maltrecho al ofender a Shaka, hablar sin erres y, además de todo, compartir con sus demás compañeros la dolorosa muerte que se acababa de ganar.

Resignación, fue todo lo que les quedaba y quizás también la bendición de uno que otro camarada Santo a quien Shura y Aioros se encargaron de rezarles, sin embargo, Buda apareció. ¡Justo a tiempo! Con su bello mensaje de amor y paz y ¿por qué no? unos consejitos de último momento de cómo matar santos dorados. ¡Awwwwww! Quien fuera budista…

Total, que para no hacerles el cuento más largo, el semidiós estuvo a punto de dejar en peligro de extinción la orden dorada… pero fue entonces que Shion y Dohko acudieron en auxilio de sus jóvenes pupilos, a penas a tiempo de evitar que se les extraviara el séptimo sentido, y a pesar de que Shaka no quería, no quería, no quería y no quería dejarlos vivir, los jefes, por medio de una treta nada honorable pero si muy astuta, lo lograron dejar fuera de combate con ayuda de su técnica más secreta, pasada de generación en generación y solo vista por algunos privilegiados y sufrida solo por los enemigos más poderosos, la técnica de técnicas, la única, indiscutible e inigualable… Chan, chan, chan ¡La Arena Cegadora! (35).

Y no obstante, con todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir nuestros doraditos apenas se estaban enterando de que estaban completamente…

…_¿Desnudos?_

— **Primer Acto ****—**

**º. Despertar, Reencontrar y Volver a Empezar.º**

**Por: Edrianel**

Con una gran lentitud, los jóvenes dorados fueron dirigiendo su miradas hacía abajo, tan poco a poco, tan lentamente, tan temerosamente, que cada milímetro de su desnuda anatomía que se descubría ante sus miradas parecía no afirmar lo que los jefes dorados les habían tratado de explicar… ¡No! Ellos necesitaban observar _"algo"_ en específico, como si esa fuera la única forma de comprobar que lo que les habían dicho era cierto… Y sucedió, que cuando once pares de ojos llegaron por fin… allá… _abajo_… y divisaron el "objeto" de su búsqueda, las pupilas parecieron dilatarse y un intenso carmín cubrió las jóvenes mejillas cuando, comprobaron como desde lo _bajo_ sus respectivos **_"niñitos"_** los _"saludaban"_ tan alegremente, tan libremente y tan impúdicamente… sin preocupación alguna… mientras disfrutaban por primera vez en su "obscena vidita" lo que era ser acariciado por los rayos de ese el sol mañanero, sin ser tan injustamente discriminados y encerrados detrás de alguna estorbosa prenda…

¡Con razón nuestros santitos habían estado sintiendo (sobre todo cuando corrían) que había mucho más "_balanceo_" del acostumbrado!

— **Capítulo 8 —**

"**¡Caballeros Dorados, Reportándose!"**

Y, después de este obsceno descubrimiento ¿Cual era la mejor acción a seguir?. ¡Pues hacer "sombra" a esa _"partezota"_ suya que tanto se les estaba bronceando y mucho se estaba oreando!.:

Camus, con su bien ensayado porte, se llevo la mano hacía la parte trasera de su perfecta cabeza y con el revés de la mano, en un movimiento a la vez coqueto y a la vez sexy, atrajo su rojiza cabellera hacía el frente. Nombre Clave: "Nunca un hielo fue tan ardiente" quedó cubierto tras sedosa cascada "fogosa".

Mü, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, llevó sus manos a su fleco, lo sacudió, dejándose un peinado que acentuaba la belleza de su rostro, luego, para continuar con el acicalamiento, sacudió su cabeza, los hilos lilas resplandecieron bajo el sol, volaron con el viento y cubrieron la delantera del lindo lemuriano. Nombre Clave: "Como una creación de estrellas" quedó cobijado tras la cortina lila.

Saga, a pesar de que tenía un simpático rubor en sus mejillas, tuvo la vaga sensación de que no se sentía tan a disgusto andando por ahí con su "traje de Adán" tan a la deriva, hasta le pareció que le daban ganas de meterse a la ducha para luego pasearse por ahí y tramar malévolos planes de conquista y destrucción mientras pudiera reír con una sonora carcajada ronca de algún dios psicópata… así que no hizo nada, salvo preguntarse ¿Por qué le parecía que ya era normal que lo vieran desnudo? Nombre Clave: "El bendecido por los dioses" continuó a plena libertad.

Kanon, al observar que su gemelo no hacía nada por cubrirse, decidió hacer algo al respecto, porque ver a Saga desnudo era como verlo a él desnudo y el menor de los gemelos aún podía jactarse de poseer decencia, así que sin decir "aguas a otra dimensión van" de un movimiento muy rápido tomó la preciosa cabellera azur del otro geminiano para dejársela caer por su pecho hasta abajo, a lo cual Saga respondió solo con un puchero. Kanon quedó muy satisfecho con ese nuevo "look" de su hermano y opinó que si se le veía bien a su gemelo, por consiguiente, a el se le vería mejor por ser más guapo (según su humilde opinión), así que hizo lo mismo con sus propios mechones relucientes. Nombre clave: "El Bendecido por los Dioses" limitado por vez primera a mostrar su glorioso poder. Nombre Clave: "Tritón de las Sirenas" sumergió el increíble tridente bajó un mar de suavidad.

Afrodita, tenía una cabellera demasiado perfecta y de un color turquesa tan envidiable que no se vería rebajada a hacerla de "taparrabos barato", por lo que el perfecto Sueco de labios rojos, haciendo uso de toda su habilidad para con el manejo de las flora, fabricó en un santiamén una corona de hojas y flores, el cual se amarro a la esbelta cintura. Nombre clave: "Así o más lindo que el de los demás" dormitó entre dulces aromas.

Shura, que _si_ había conocido las peluquerías (36), tuvo que optar por maneras no menos sencillas: cortó una "enorme" hoja que vio por ahí, inocentemente, hizo como que jugaba con ella a torear al "torillo" que se encontraba un poco más debajo de su bien formadito vientre. Nombre Clave: "El semental de Pamplona" esperó la oportunidad apropiada de embestir ese "capote" verde que se agitaba delante de él.

Aioros, sin ocurrírsele nada original que hacer y presionado por actuar rápidamente a causa de la timidez, se llevó las manos a la espalda, silbó una melódica canción, dio un paso atrás y luego tres a la izquierda, hasta que su delantera quedo detrás de un amigable arbusto que había crecido tan alto como su cintura. De seguro la madre naturaleza lo había puesto ahí para el día en que él lo necesitara. Nombre Clave: "La flechota de cupido" se quedó pensando cuando sería el dichoso día en que acertaría en el "blanco" de alguien (de preferencia de alguna chica).

Máscara, observó como al lado de él pasaba un colega cangrejo, y se le cruzó por la mente pedirle permiso para usarlo como "armadura provisional", si era cangrejita de seguro aceptaba, pero decidió que si el cangrejo resultaba ser un compadrito y se le ocurría saludarlo de "mano" con su tenacita eso _dolería_ demasiado, o si fuera quizás comadrita y deseara tener un affaire con él, eso sería muy raro; así qué mejor tomó un caracol gigante y se lo acomodó a la perfección a modo de "sombrerito" (aunque no verificó que no viviera dentro de él algún cangrejito ermitaño). Nombre Clave: "El Bendito Sepulturero" Se halló a sí mismo sepultado en un lugar nada parecido a lo que había visto antes.

Aldebarán, golpeó una palmera, cayó un coco, lo partió a la mitad, se bebió el jugo, se comió el fruto, se quedo con hambre, golpeo de nuevo, cayó otro coco, lo partió a la mitad, bebió, comió, repitió el proceso cuatro veces más y al final, se le olvidó que lo que quería hacer realmente con el cascarón del coco era usarlo como "junglezca" tanga (pero al menos ¡ya estaba bien alimentado y feliz!). Nombre Clave: "Goleador de Cabecita" se quedó fuera de los vestidores.

Aioria, sin remordimientos, dibujo su encantadora sonrisa, se recargo de manera sexy en una palmera, se cruzó de brazos y luego se puso a exhalar su dulce aliento a sus bien cortadas garritas mientras pensaba de lo afortunada que era Marín de que le hubiese "echado el ojo" a ella precisamente y no a otras. Nombre Clave: "El Rey de tu Jungla" permanecía al acecho, presto a cazar su primer alimento del día.

Y finalmente…

Milo se llevó las manos a las caderas, rostro al sol, sonrisa de galán de cine y con el viento despeinando sus muy rebeldes y sexy's rizos, parecía estar modelando para alguna reconocida revista para damas: Nombre Clave: "El Alacrán, el alacrán, el alacrán que te va a picar" (También conocido como SuperArchiExtraGranGigaMegaMilototón) presumía el mejor ángulo de su aguijón.

Así que, como se habrán dado cuenta, _casi_ todos los que aún contaban con pudor, ocultaron lo que se suponía, debía estar oculto y, los otros que no lo hicieron, presumían satisfechos del _GRAN_ don que los dioses les habían otorgado tan generosamente (según ellos), Milo y Aioria sin ningún decoro, hubiesen abrazado con cariño lo que hacía que su autoestima estuviera por las nubes, esto no quiere decir que los demás no hubiesen tenido de que alardear, si no que, los otros aún tenían un poco más de decencia algo que le faltaba al escorpión por ser este un pervertido exhibicionista y algo que le faltaba al león por el simple hecho de que no podía perder oportunidad de demostrar que él era todo perfección… Y acerca del tercero, Aldebarán, pues simplemente está demasiado satisfecho con su barriguita llena que le parecía que la vida era simplemente bella.

Shion y Dohko los habían estado observaron con los ojos entornados, es que no podían (o más bien, no querían) creer que de pronto se les hubiesen vuelto tan distraídos y ahora, al observar como la mayoría se estaba concentrando en taparse, haciendo caso omiso a los reglamentarios protocolos que debían ejecutar cuando había alguien de mayor rango en presencia de ellos, les pareció, o por lo menos a Shion, algo intolerable. Sobre todo porque todo mundo estaba preocupado por taparse o alardear de algo de su persona que ¡A nadie más que a ellos mismos, le importaba un pepino! (Que sugestivo suena el nombre de esa planta herbácea en estos instantes ¿No?)

– ¡Tienen 10 segundos…– empezó a decir Shion con voz autoritaria –…para formar una fila dorada por orden zodiacal, delante de mi!… ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Bueno, la reacción de los Santitos no fue precisamente la más rápida, rápida, rápida. De hecho, no estaban poniendo mucha atención o … nada, porque como dije ya hace un rato, todo mundo se encontraba enfrascado en poner atención a _algo_ que parecía que nunca antes hubiesen visto en toda su vida.

Shion resopló. Nadie, pero nadie se atrevería a desobedecer o a desoír una orden que él hubiese dado.

–¡DIJE QUE QUIERO UNA FILA ZODIACAL EN 10 SEGUNDOS O PUEDEN IRSE DESPIDIENDO DE **_ESO_** QUE SE ESTÁN VIENDO JUSTO AHORA!

En un santiamén, todos olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su atención hacía Shion.

¡Que alegría tan grande!. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaban una amenaza de ese tipo? La última vez fue el mismo día que Shion había muerto… ¡buaaaa! Casi daban ganas de llorar por tan triste recuerdo, pero ahora, se encontraban una vez más frente sus queridos maestros, juntos y sin estarse agarrando a patadas, como la última vez. Dicha estuvo a punto de nublarles la vista con lagrimas, sin embargo, Shion no parecía tan sentimental como para querer abrazarlos y si no obedecían inmediatamente y antes de que el tiempo se acabara… ¡Adiós parte suya que los hacía ser tan hombres!

Milo, Aioria y Aldebarán fueron los primeros en correr a sus respectivas posiciones para formar la fila, listos y alegres se plantaron frente de los jefes, al momento que se llevaron el costado de su mano derecha hasta la frente, chocaban sus talones y se ponían firmes haciendo con esto un saludo militar al patriarca y al antiguo maestro. Shion y Dohko les respondieron el saludo de la misma manera, felicitándolos con un movimiento de cabeza por su pronta respuesta.

Tauro, Leo y Escorpio en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 6 segundos)

Afrodita fue el siguiente en ocupar su lugar. Podría haber corrido, pero eso no era nada fashion y perdería el estilo, además aún le quedaba tiempo para llegar a tiempo. El Sueco saludó con delicadeza a los maestros. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo con propiedad digna para un discípulo tan especial.

Piscis en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 9 segundos)

Máscara llegó caminando con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, dando pasos flojos y casi despreocupado, haciendo rebotar a propósito el caracol-tanga que llevaba colgado. Se acomodó en el lugar que le tocaba entre Aldebarán y los gemelos (que aún no habían llegado) y eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Como no hubiese saludo y Shion era muy "sensible" en cuanto a los modales se refería, se dirigió hacía el Italiano, le ofreció una extraña expresión y acto seguido, se encontraba detrás del Siciliano, barriéndose sobre la arena para golpearlo por los píes y una centésima de segundo después, el canceriano se hallaba tirado de frente sobre la arena bajo un patriarca que, para no brincarlo, caminaba sobre él, poniendo su mayor peso cuando dio un paso por el área de la parte baja de la espalda de Máscara, para con este acto, hacer que cierto caracol-tanga se convirtiera en una pésima prenda para tan delicada parte… Todos los que observaron este castigo hicieron un gesto de dolor y Máscara, con la cara contra el suelo, tragaba arena con los ojitos en crucecita.

Cáncer en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 15 segundos. Tiempo en que tardó para recibir su primer castigo: 17 segundos. Tiempo que tardará "El Bendito Sepulturero" en "levantarse" de su tumba "caracolezca": Quizás el mundo nunca lo sabrá)

Mü y Camus, parecían estar peleándose con el viento y el bamboleo del cabello. Es que, como no querían que por ahí se les asomara su orgullo, tuvieron que andarse con tanto cuidado como les era posible al caminar rápidamente. Es que Mü, bien tímido que era y Camus, que aunque no tímido, consideraba muy impropio de su acostumbrada perfección andarse por ahí sin su carísimo traje _Versage_, o con la armadura, que igual y costaba lo mismo que el traje, solo que apantallaba más. Mü y Camus saludaron, Shion y Dohko hicieron lo mismo.

Aries y Acuario en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 24 segundos)

Saga y Kanon llegaron inmediatamente después. Saga, que solo se cubría con el cabello porque Kanon así lo había querido y él curiosamente lo había obedecido, empezó a caminar con prisa despidiéndose con la mano de Kanon mientras se alejaba de su gemelo. Kanon, como buen hermano competitivo, aceleró el paso para no dejar que el otro le ganara y no solo lo alcanzó, si no que también lo rebasó. Saga, como no buen perdedor, empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta que los dos se hallaban corriendo casi codo contra codo para acabar su improvisada competencia derrapándose frente al patriarca, el cual tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no le entrara arena en los mismos. Los gemelos se dieron mutuamente un codazo mientras trataban los dos de ocupar el mismo lugar donde se suponía que iba géminis en la Línea Zodiacal. Shion puso los ojos en blanco y a punto estuvo de darles un buen zape, de no haber sido porque Dohko carraspeó advirtiéndole a los gemelos que se comportaran. Saga y Kanon saludaron y se pusieron firmes. Dohko les devolvió el saludo con amabilidad, pero Shion con molestia por que se le fue la oportunidad de poder reprenderlos.

Géminis y Géminis en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 29 segundos)

Shura apenas venia por allá, corriendo con las piernas muy abiertas y dando saltitos como si fuera pingüino, es que, al "Semental de Pamplona" se le estaba pegando la hoja que lo tapaba y ¡Estaba MUY fría, aún para un torote como ese! Cuando por fin llego con ojos saltones (…era Shura quien llevaba los ojos saltones, no "El Semental de Pamplona" ¿Eh? Que conste) y se acomodó en su respectivo lugar en la fila. Se aseguró de no olvidar cumplir con el protocolo y saludó a los maestros, esperando haber llegado a tiempo. Shion y Dohko observaron la hoja de Shura y movieron negativamente la cabeza al momento que le regresaban el saludo.

Capricornio en posición. (Tiempo de respuesta: 33 segundos)

Ya solo faltaba Aioros que no se decidía a dejar a su nuevo amigo, el arbusto. Es que lamentó no haber encontrado algo mejor para cubrirse, porque su arbustito no lo podía acompañar hasta donde él quisiera, pero cuando el patriarca se le quedo mirando al momento que golpeteaba el suelo con el píe y mantenía sus puntitos fruncidos, señalándole el hueco donde él ya debía estar en la Línea Zodiacal, no le quedo de otra más que mantenerse con los hombros encogidos y moverse con la cara del color de un tomate por la vergüenza de tener que pasearse en su trajecito de Adán cuando las miradas de todos estaban puestas en él. Llegó, saludó y espero a que su buena estrella lo hubiese permitido llegar a tiempo ya que no le había permitido evitar exhibir a "Alas de la felicidad".

–Sagitario de Aioros… digo, Aioros de Sagitario…–Dijo con un intenso color rojo en la cara al momento que saludaba –…Repor… reportándose.

–Y, además, reportándose desnudo…– dijo Shion, en son de burla por el color rojo que había tomado el rostro del sagitariano.

Dohko saludo amablemente, pero Shion, levantó su brazo, observó hacía su propia muñeca, puso los ojos en blanco antes de decir:

–¡Rayos, se me olvido el reloj! Ehhh, bueno, no tengo cronometro… pero voy a suponer que todos tardaron más de 10 segundos en presentarse…y ¿Para qué?... ¡Han estado todo este tiempo desnudos! – dijo con enfado moderado al momento que se paseaba delante de ellos con pasos largos –¡.¿Cual es la razón lógica para que todos… –observó de momento a Milo y Aioria que parecían felices de andar como Dios los había traído al mundo y suspiró. –Bueno… para que _casi_ todos traten de cubrirse ahora?.! –se detuvo delante de Aioros y lo miró a los ojos – ¡.¿Qué no _somos_ todos _hombres_?.!

–Si– fue la respuesta que todos dieron al mismo tiempo.

–¡.¿SI, _QUÉ_?.!

–¡Si, _Señor_! –volvieron a decir todos, incluso Máscara que seguía en el suelo.

–¡No los escucho!

–¡SI, SEÑOR!

–¡MÁS FUERTE!

–**¡.¡SI, SEÑOR!.!**

Shion sonrió satisfecho: –Muy bien, así está mejor… sin embargo… Aioros fue el único que recordó "reportarse" – Aioros hubiese querido sonreír de gusto, pero no lo hizo, aún estaba desnudo y él no sentía nada a gusto –…Así que por primera vez, voy a darles otra oportunidad para que se reporten – Comenzó a pasear su mirada por cada uno de los rostros que tenía enfrente y se encontró con que Mü estaba muy atento en cepillarse el cabello con los dedos para así lograr que no dejara ver nada de "Como una creación de estrellas" –Comenzando por Aries… ¿Mü?

Mü se sonrojo y se volvió a poner derecho.

–¿Si… señor?

Le señaló su cabello con un gesto: –No te lo va a tapar más por mucho que te lo peines, Mü. –le dijo.

–¡Oh, no! No, señor, no hay nada que… tapar… Jejeje, es decir… Hay ¡MUuuuuCHO! Que tapar… ehhh… Yo solo… ¡Que gusto verlo de nuevo, maestro!… otra vez.

–Si– sonrió –Supongo que te da más gusto verme cuando no te estoy obligando a arrodillarte con telequinesis ¿Verdad? Porque no me saludaste con nada de gusto la última vez.

–Bueno es que, a primera instancias no le reconocí, usted sabe, la capucha y toda la onda de su cara en penumbras y todo eso y, además el sacón de onda de que estaba de nuevo vivo, trabajando para Hades, intentando asesinar a nuestra diosa, a quien se supone no se toca… ¡Pero si que me dio mucho gusto verlo! A pesar de que me quería matar por no querer dejarlo pasar …

–Es que, tenía prisa y no te movías…

"_Apuesto a que si hubiese llegado con una pizza en las manos, hasta él mismo lo hubiese guiado"_ Le susurró Milo a Aioros.

–Si…– Mü sonrió – ¡Vaya razón de peso para matar a su discípulo!. ¿Verdad? –dijo con tono sarcástico.

–¿Mü…?

–¿Si, señor?

–Has quinientas… ahora.

–_¡.¿Pero, por qué?.!_

–Cien por cada comentario sarcástico que me has dirigido…

–¿Tantas…?– respondió el lemuriano con voz quejumbrosa.

–¿Tantas?. ¡Ah!. ¿Te parecen demasiadas? Setecientas son más y serán mil si sigues objetando…

Mü suspiró hondo, se tiró al suelo y comenzó con sus lagartijas: –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

– ¿Mü…?

Mü se detuvo, miró hacía arriba y con una sonrisa que era más de fastidio preguntó: – ¿Si… señor?

–Aún no te escucho reportarte, querido discípulo.

El lemuriano menor hubiese querido resoplar con desgano, pero eso le hubiese acarreado más lagartijas. Se puso de pie, dio un paso al frente, saludó y dijo con fuerza:

– ¡Mü de Aries reportándose, Señor! –bajó la mano, dio un paso hacía atrás, se tiró de nuevo al suelo y reinició con su castigo.

Shion observó ahora a Aldebarán, era su turno de "reportarse".

Dio un paso al frente, saludó y dijo con una gran energía, que por poco y deja sordos a todos: –¡ALDEBARÁN _DO_ TAURO REPORTANDOSE, SEÑOR! – bajo la mano, dio un paso hacía atrás y sonrió. A su lado, todos los demás tenían las manos en los oídos y un dolor en el tímpano. Solo a Shion y a Dohko no les había afectado (o eso querían aparentar).

Shion tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y se paseaba delante de sus caballeros deteniéndose delante de cada uno en instantes y Dohko un poco más atrás del Patriarca, tenía los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente a que Shion se divirtiera con su renovada posición de mandamás.

Shion iba a continuar con el siguiente pero Aldebarán le llamó la atención:

–¡Señor!. ¿Puedo pedir algo?

–Dime...

–¡PERMISO PARA ABRAZO COLECTIVO, SEÑOR! – todos los jóvenes dorados que se hallaban de pie, palidecieron dando un paso hacía atrás en posición de defensa. Mü detuvo por un instante su castigo, miró a Aldebarán y luego al patriarca con susto. Máscara que se estaba poniendo de pie antes del anuncio, volvió a tirarse y se hizo el muerto.

Shion, al observar la reacción de susto de todos sus jóvenes Santos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Si, Aldebarán, puedes hacerles un abrazo colectivo. Nada mejor que un abrazo _bien_ _fuerte_… para alentar el compañerismo…– miradas de "no queremos compañerismo, muchas gracias" fueron dirigidas al patriarca –Jóvenes…– continuó diciendo el patriarca con una maldad bien disimulada en una sonrisa amable –Denle un abrazo a su compañero, el Caballero de Tauro.

Nadie rompió la fila… pero todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros esperando que eso fuese una broma. ¡Es que un abrazo del oso de Aldebarán era lo mismo que aventarte de cabeza desde Piscis hasta Aries y sin armadura…! O.K. ese es un mal ejemplo, porque la especialidad de nuestros caballeros en aventarse de cabeza desde cualquier parte hasta donde la suerte lo quiera. Pongámoslo de otra manera, un abrazo de Aldebarán, era lo mismo que quedar debajo de una Bola Dorada multiplicada por el peso de 10 toros gordos juntos. ¡Es que eso dolía!

Aldebarán extendió los brazos lo más que pudo, enseñando una amplia sonrisa y en esa pose se quedó esperando a que se le llenaran los brazos de camaraditas dorados.

–Jóvenes, no sean tímidos, Aldebarán los esta esperando…. – les dijo el Patriarca mirándolos amenazadoramente. Es que Alde podía ponerse muy sensible si lo desairaban… Y Shion, como que quería divertirse viendo a sus caballeritos aplastados. Lo consideraba como una forma sutil de castigarlos por sus últimas acciones torpes.

Aioros respiró hondo y pensando que quizás si se acercaba rápidamente, le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda y se alejaba del toro lo antes posible, podría salvarse; así que se acercó, lo rodeo con los brazos y antes de poder huir, ya estaba atrapado, aprisionado entre Saga y Kanon, a quienes Alde había pescado fácilmente por hallarse tan cerca de él; entre Máscara de Muerte, a quien Alde había levantado del suelo porque de seguro un abrazo lo haría sentirse mejor; entre Aioria quien no se atrevió a desobedecer una orden directa de su superior; entre Milo que picoteaba el brazo de Aldebarán con su Uña Escarlata, para ver si esta ya funcionaba y de paso para lograr que lo soltaran; entre Shura a quien la hoja fría que llevaba cubriendo su "_torillo"_, se le estaba pegando demasiado, y esa no era una sensación agradable para un "animalito" tan sensible; y entre Afrodita que fue el siguiente "pescado" porque Camus se movió justo a tiempo de su posición y empujó al Sueco para ofrecerlo en su lugar. Ninguno de ellos tocaba el suelo, excepto Aldebarán que los levantaba y apretujaba con mucho cariño hasta que notó que ni Mü ni Camus participaban de tal muestra de amor.

–Mü, Camus… ¡Vengan por un abrazo también ustedes! – dijo Alde.

–Si, Camus– dijo Afrodita, que estaba molesto de que el acuariano lo hubiese empujado –Ven porr una abrrrazo o Alde se pone trrriste y eso no fomenta la buena vibrrra del compañerrrismo que el Patrrri quierrre inculcarrr ¿Verrrdad, Patrrri?

–¿Pat_rrr_i…?. ¡Ah… soy yo! Si, Afrodita, tienes razón… ¿Por qué hablas con…? No importa, debió haber sido mi… ahem… Camus, ve al abrazo colectivo, por favor.

Camus hizo un puchero, hubiese querido decir "Pero… señor", sin embargo esas palabras implicaban 2 erres (maldito vocabulario lleno de erres) y antes aplastado en un abrazo colectivo que volver a soportar burlas, que ahora que las experimentaba, se dio cuenta que no eran nada agradables… Y pensar en todo el tiempo en que él las uso como efectivo medio educativo para Hyoga. Así que sin poder objetar nada, con tristeza, Camus tuvo que dejarse atrapar por la afectuosidad del brasileño. Solo faltaba Mü y…

– ¡Mü! Te estamos esperando – dijo Alde haciendo un pucherote.

El aludido de pronto fingió poner mucho entusiasmo a su castigo, a pesar de que había estado observando divertido la suerte de sus demás compañeros: –190, 191… ¡Oh! Lo siento Alde, pero estoy cumpliendo con un castigo que bien merecido me tengo… 192, 193, 194 ¿Lo ves? No puedo, aunque… de veras que me muero de ganas de abrazarme a compañeros… _desnudos_…

–En ese caso Mü… ve –dijo Shion a Mü mientras lo observaba desde lo alto.

–¿P… perdon? – dijo Mü deteniéndose de pronto, sentándose de rodillas y mirando hacía el Patriarca.

–Que no sabia que te morías de ganas por ser abrazado, anda… tu castigo queda levantado, puedes ir a recibir tu abrazo.

–¡Pero necesito el castigo!. ¿De que otra manera voy a aprender si no?

–¡Oh, vamos! Estoy seguro de que ya aprendiste tu lección, así que… ve, Mü… por favor, no desaires a tu compañero.

–¡Pero… señor! – volteó a ver a Alde que mantenía aún a sus compañeros unidos en un abrazo. –Maestro… por favor, si quiere duplíqueme el castigo, pero un abrazo… no me parece lo más indicado para… ¡Fui sarcástico!. ¿Lo recuerda? Y la verdad, me pase. Y no crea que se me había olvidado que a usted no le gusta que le hablen sarcásticamente, yo lo que me merezco es un castigo, no un amoroso abrazo…

–¿Así que tus comentarios sarcásticos fueron dichos a propósito? –Mü asintió, aunque con duda porque se le ocurrió que quizás haber dicho eso no había sido lo más inteligente que podía haber hecho. –Bueno, haremos esto: Tú vas, recibes tu abrazo junto a tus "hermanos" y luego vienes aquí y terminas de hacer tus setecientas lagartijas ¿Qué te parece? Buen castigo para alguien que se lo merece. ¿No?.

Mü sopló aire a su flequillo, se puso de píe, se sacudió la arena de sus partes… ehhh, digamos que de esas partes donde la arena molesta más que en otro lugar (O sea en las ranuras de los dedos), tomándose su tiempo.

–¡Mü!. ¿Quie…res apresu… rarte? – dijo Milo que, justo como los demás, tenía problemas para respirar.

–¡Ya voy! – dijo Mü caminando hacía el Abrazo Dorado, le lanzó una mirada de odio a Alde y se dejo atrapar por el amor caballeresco.

Aldebarán iba empezar a apretujar pero algo o más bien dicho, alguien, aún le hacia falta: –¡Me falta Shaka!

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – dijeron todos los que participaban del abrazote del oso.

Shion y Dohko voltearon hacía atrás y observaron a un Shaka que estaba muy extrañamente tranquilo, arrodillado sobre la arena, con las manos tapándose los ojos y con la cabeza gacha. Lo único en él que se movía era el cabello que a veces se balanceaba con el viento.

–Olvídalo, Alde – le dijo Shion –Tendrás que conformarte con los diez que tienes ahora, a Shaka ni me lo toques… menos ahora que parece estar tan… tranquilo.

Alde hizo una mueca, razonó y luego se encogió de hombros: –¡Que felicidad es tenerlos a todos juntos! – Alde entonces, los apretó con mucha fuerza, los sacudió, los levantó, los apretó más y más y más, y en cuanto más apretaba, más parecía que los globos oculares de las victimas se salían de sus posiciones.

–_HMPF…._

Dolor. Falta de Aire. Cuerpos desnudos muy juntos. Huesos que se quieren romper. Dolor. Asfixia. Dolor.

…Ahora el Tesoro del Cielo no les parecía tan mala idea.

Shion observaba divertido y Dohko suspiró agachando la cabeza.

–Aldebarán, creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Dohko.

Todos los jóvenes, con lo que les quedaba aún de consciencia, agradecieron mentalmente la salvada del Antiguo Maestro, pero Shion, se giró para lanzarle una mirada parecida a la de un niño al que le han apagado la tele justo cuando el malo revela que es el padre primo tercero del hermano lejano de la tía abuela del bueno. O sea, una cara de reproche.

"_¿Por qué detienes un Abrazo Dorado, Dohko?"_ le dijo únicamente moviendo los labios para que nadie lo escuchara _"¡Cuestionas mi autoridad!"._

"_Porque los vas a matar, Shion, Y luego no nos quedara nadie a quien mandar"_ le respondió de la misma manera. Caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Shion, quien lo observaba aún con mirada de protesta –Aldebarán, ya suéltalos, por favor.

Aldebarán puso cara triste, pero al momento abrió los brazos dejando caer al suelo a todos los doraditos que se hallaban, ahora, semiinconscientes tirados sobre la arena mientras jadeaban con desesperación por un poco de aire.

Cuando Shion los vio caer, se volvió con Dohko presto a discutirle el que hubiese detenido un castigo… pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se quedo paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Aldebarán le dijo:

–¡Ahora va usted, Patri! – todos los que alcanzaron a entender lo que esto significaba, levantaron el rostro y observaron con una sonrisa la reacción del Patriarca.

Aldebarán comenzó a caminar hacia Shion con los brazos abiertos al momento que Shion a su vez, iba retrocediendo del toro manteniendo las manos a la altura del pecho como para alejar a Aldebarán.

–Ehh, yo… este… Aldebarán, hijo mío… ¿No te fue suficiente con abrazar a tus hermanitos? Yo, yo… yo no soy muy bueno para abrazar… a mi me puedes decir que me aprecias y con eso es más que suficiente…

–¡Ooooh! – dijo Aioria – Pero las palabras no son lo mismo, señor. ¡No hay como un abrazote!. ¿Verdad, chicos?

–Nooooooo. ¡Los abrazos son lo mejor!– respondieron todos los que habían sido victimas del abrazo con malicia.

–¡Pues, quizás deba hacer que se los den más seguido a ustedes! – les dijo Shion con enojo y aún retrocediendo del torote –Pero, yo… Alde… no creo que…

–Shion, no te hagas del rogar – le dijo Dohko. –Uno de tus discípulos quiere mostrarte lo MUCHO que te ha extrañado todo este tiempo que has estado muerto, lo menos que puedes hacer es responder a sus muestras de afecto.

Aioros se puso detrás de Shion, deteniendo su disimulada retirada. Lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo: –No sea tímido, señor. Los abrazos de Alde son muy buenos para la salud…– dicho esto le dio un muy leve empujoncito, dejándolo en brazos de Aldebarán…

Shion le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Aioros y antes de que Aldebarán lo apretujara le dijo:

–¡NoNo! Antes de que me estrujes… Alde… ¿No estás también feliz de ver a tu maestro, Dohko?. ¿Qué acaso no se merece también un abrazote…? –Esta vez fue Dohko el que se puso pálido y hubiese empezado a retroceder, si no fuera porque los jovencitos dorados estaban detrás de él, sonriéndole.

–¡SIIIIIIIIII!. ¡UN ABRAZO DEL OSO PARA LOS JEFES! –Alde atrapó a Dohko y teniéndolo en brazos junto con Shion, los levantó en el aire y los comenzó a apretar tanto como le era posible. Los dos comenzaron a ponerse azules.

–_HMPF…._

Dolor. Falta de Aire. Cuerpos desnudos muy juntos. Huesos que se quieren romper. Dolor. Asfixia. Dolor. (Eso me sonó muy Dejà Vu).

…De pronto las sirenas volvieron a tener su atractivo.

Cuando Alde hubo acabado, y conste que nadie le dijo que se detuviera, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros, depositó a los jefes con cuidado en el suelo. Pero una vez que los pies de Shion y Dohko tocaron el suelo. _¡PLAF!_ Se derrumbaron, también semiinconscientes.

Todos los que ya se habían repuesto de la aplastadota del taurino, y que hasta habían tenido oportunidad de reírse en voz baja de la suerte de las últimas víctimas, corrieron a socorrer a los respetables maestros, pero ni tiempo les dieron de ayudarles porque ellos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. ¡El orgullo antes que nada!

Aunque, una vez de pie. _¡PLAF! _Sus rostros saludaron de nuevo el suelo, literalmente (¿Recuerdan lo de no poner las manos para amortiguar caídas? Pues adivinen de quienes lo aprendieron). Es que el abrazo que recibieron estos dos había durado más y había sido aplicado con más fuerza.

–Antiguo Maestro…– dijo Mü con preocupación – ¿Esta usted bien…?

–¡Antiguo! _hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe_– dijo Dohko indignado… aún tratando de recuperar la respiración. –¿Cómo que… _hhhhhhhha hhhhhhe_ …antiguo?. ¿De donde _hhhhhha_… m_hhhhhh_e ves lo antiguo?

–Entonces… ¿Maestro?

–_hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe _¡Si yo fuera tu maestro tú… tendrías… un carnero tatuado en la espalda y no un par de puntitos en la frente! _hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe_– Dohko intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero no se sujeto de la mano que le había extendido Milo para ayudarlo.–Gracias,_ hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe_ pero no, gracias. – Se quedó de píe, pero manteniendo el equilibrio dificultosamente.

–¡Dohko! _hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe _–dijo Shion jadeando. –Deja en paz a mi alumno _hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe_, que él no se mete contigo y tus ondas hippies de tatuarse... _hhhhhha_ _hhhhhhe._ –Shion se logró poner de pie, y al igual que Dohko no se sujeto de nadie. Pero estando de pie tuvo que sujetarse de Aioria para no caerse por tercera vez. Observó como todo mundo los miraban a él y a Dohko con pena, es que para los jovencitos, ellos seguían siendo como dos adultos a los que hay que tratar con cuidado… Y ese sentimiento no le gustó. –¡.¿Y que…– Estuvo a punto de caerse… otra vez, pero Aioria, Saga y Camus lo sujetaron. Shion respiro hondo cerrando los ojos. Otra vez esa sensación de que lo estaban cuidando demasiado –¡.¿Y qué… No, esperen –volvió a respirar hondo llevándose una mano al pecho –Ya, estoy bien…– Se enderezo y volvió a adoptar su porte elegante y autoritario –¡.¿Y que hacen todos aquí?.!. ¡Vayan a sus respectivas posiciones que aún no termino la revisión!. ¡Y tú, Mü, termina con tu castigo!

Ni modo, todos tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos lugares y Mü de nuevo a la arena.

Shion entonces dirigió su atención al siguiente, o a los siguientes en la fila, haciendo como si el abrazote de Aldebarán jamás hubiese ocurrido:

Saga dio un paso al frente, se puso firmes y saludó: –¡Saga de Géminis, reportándose! – dio un paso atrás y regreso a su lugar y al hacer esto le puso el píe a Kanon cuando este estaba dando un paso al frente.

Kanon solo trastabillo, pero no alcanzó a caerse –¡Oye!... – se puso firmes y saludó –Ehhh, Kanon de… de, bueno, pues… soy géminis, pero la armadura es de… ¿Tengo que decir Kanon de Géminis, reportándose, o Kanon a secas, reportándose?

–Podrías decir, Kanon de Sirenita, reportándose –dijo Saga. –Porque si hay alguien de Géminis aquí. ¡Solo soy yo, lagartija marina!. Me lo gane a pulso.

–Saga…– dijo Shion muy levemente.

–En ese caso – dijo Kanon volviéndose a Saga –debiste haber dicho: "Saga, estrella porno del santuario… ¡listo para ofrecerse al mejor postor!"

–¡Saga! – dijo Shion muy asustado. –¿Dejaste la profesión de Caballero para volverte estrella porno?... ¡.¿Te andas subastando?.!

Saga casi se queda sin aire de la indignación ante semejante insinuación –… ¡No!. ¡No, maestro!. ¡..¿Cómo que estrella porno, gusano acuático?.!. ¡Explícate!

–Pues sucede que cuando estuve en el Santuario.

–¿Después de que traicionaste a Athena? –dijo Saga cruzándose de brazos.

–¡SI!, después de que traicion…! Ehh… ¡Me contaron que te la pasabas deambulando desnudo por todas las casas zodiacales!

–¡Mentira!

–¡Claro que si! – dijo Milo –Ya ni se podían llevar chicas a escondidas porque te aparecías por ahí con la "espada desenvainada" como si nada y eso, hasta a mi me asustaba.

–¡Pero yo jamás hubiese hecho algo semejante!

–¿Y supongo que ya habéis_h_ olvidado la renuncia masiva de empleados_h_ por quejarse de que a veces_h_, cuando iban a vuestra presencia a recibir ordenes_h_, os_h_ encontraban con vuestras_h_ pelotas_h_ al aire?

–¡Ah, pero, eso si! – dijo Aioria riendo –No llevaba ropa pero la máscara ¡Nunca se la quitaba!

Saga, ante tantas pruebas empezó a sacudir la cabeza levemente –…No es cierto… Yo no podría… Yo no me hubiese atrevido a pasearme por ahí desnudo… sobre todo habiendo tanto soldado encerrado… sin una chica al alcance (excepto las de Milo)… y con mi perfecto cuerpecito al descubierto… –empezó a palidecer y se llevo las manos a la boca –Ay… Diós mío…– bajo la mirada y se volvió a observar el cuerpo, como tratando de encontrar alguna prueba de que quizás hubiese sido tocado por manos no femeninas. Se le empezó a acelerar el corazón, sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos terriblemente obscenos – No… yo no… yo no… maldito Ares… donde me entere que… por su culpa… yo… yo ¡Voy y lo mato a él y a todas sus futuras reencarnaciones! –gritó Saga empezando a sentir pánico. Se abrazó así mismo y bajo la cara. Shion le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza para reconfortarlo.

–Tranquilízate, Saga– le dijo Dohko –Sé por muy buenas fuentes que Ares solo es exhibicionista, pero no le "batea" para el otro lado.

–¿De veras? – dijo Saga empezando a sonreír.

–...Ehhh… Seh.

–¿Y por qué no me suena muy convincente su respuesta?

–Me ofendes –le dijo Dohko – ¿Acaso yo sería capaz de mentirte solo para que te tranquilices lo suficiente como para que estés atento y despierto para la hora en que tengamos que salir de este lugar, solo porque ya tenemos suficiente con las alteraciones de Shaka y no tengamos a parte que lidiar con las tuyas?

–¿Uh?.

–Shhh, shhh, shhh– le dijo Shion a Saga. Le seguía dando palmaditas en la cabeza –Ya, ya, Saga. Estoy seguro que Ares no uso tu cuerpo más que para dormir, comer, reír…

–¿Matar…?– sugirió Aioros.

–Matar, si…– dijo Shion. –Fhu. Eso si que te lo puedo asegurar yo… ¿Para qué más…?

–Bañarse… desnudo… –volvió a sugerir Aioros.

–Para bañarse desnudo… obviamente, nadie se baña vestido, fue por eso que esta conversación empezó… para bailar… quizás también, para…

–¡Pasearse…!– Sugirió Mü, quien ya iba en la lagartija número 272.

–Para pasearse, exacto…

–Por el Sanctuary…–sugirió Aldebarán.

–Si, muy bonito lugar, por lo menos lo era hace 200 años…– dijo Shion.

–Y Relacionarse –dijo Kanon.

–Con los suyos soldados…– dijo Máscara.

–Si, tenía que hacerlo si se suponía que era patriarca…–dijo Dohko.

–Para organizar… –dijo Aioria.

–Sin que los dorados se enterasen… –dijo Milo.

–Espectaculares…–dijo Aioros.

–Fiestas_h_…– Dijo Shura.

–¡Oh si!. ¡Se organizan muy buenas fiestas!. ¿No Dohko? – dijo Shion. Dohko asintió con la cabeza.

–Con el único fin…– dijo Camus.

–De acostarrrse…– dijo Afrodita

–Con muchos…– volvió a decir Aioros.

–¡HOMBRES! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. –¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

Saga palideció…

–¡Suficiente, ustedes diez! –dijo Dohko.

Shion y Dohko estuvieron a punto de patear traseros dorados, porque no estaba permitido que todos participaran de una broma en conjunto y mucho menos, si de lo que se burlaban era por algo tan delicado como el asunto que le aquejaba, en ese momento, al gemelo mayor, pero el castigo para los jovencitos tuvo que esperar porque a los maestros se les presentó una urgencia mayor:

¡Saga se les estaba desmayando!

Las risas se detuvieron y observaron encrespados como Shion y Dohko sostenían y abanicaban aire al rostro de Saga, que se encontraba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, ya en el suelo… Aunque el problema aumento cuando Kanon pareció tambalearse sin ningún motivo.

–¿Kanon…?– dijo Aldebarán lentamente.

_¡PLAF!_ Si Saga no se había desmayado por completo, Kanon si que lo hizo… Afortunadamente Alde evitó que se diera un súper golpe contra… la arena (¡Si la arena también duele! Y si no me creen cáiganse delante de muchos chicos guapos que juegan volleyball que en vez de ayudarte a levantarte se ríen de ti… y ya me dirán si no duele… aunque lo que duele aquí es el orgullo… ¡Vaya si lo sé, yo!).

¡Gran problema tenían!

Los gemelos necesitaban de pronto atención medica urgente y no parecía que hubiese motivo lógico para esto más que para Saga, a quien se le pudo bajar la presión por la aterradora idea de no saber que hizo exactamente Ares con su cuerpo, pero ¿Por qué fue Kanon quien terminó por desmayarse?. La respuesta es sencilla… ¡Unión Gemelar! (Si, me saqué el concepto de la manga) Cuando eran unos pequeños niños, Saga y Kanon tenían una relación psíquica muy fuerte y hasta algo fastidiosa para Shion, que era quien fungía el papel de padre. Esto era lo que sucedía: Si Saga se cortaba, era Kanon quien lloraba. Si Kanon sentía sueño, era Saga el primero en dormir. Si Saga se mareaba, era Kanon quien vomitaba, si a Kanon le daba tristeza la muerte de la mamá de Bambi, también a Saga porque la escena esa hace llorar a cualquiera, si a Saga se le rompía el juguete, era Shion quien tenía que ir corriendo a comprar otro, porque si no, gran berrinche que armaba, y aunque estos dos últimos ejemplos nada tienen que ver con esto, creo que ya entendieron como va el asunto de la "unión gemelar" de estos dos preciosos hermanitos ¿No?.

Bueno, pues fue así que a Saga se le bajó la presión y fue Kanon quien terminó pagando las consecuencias. (Y apuesto a que creyeron que a ellos dos no les había pasado nada después de la revivida como les pasó a los demás con los acentos). Aunque Kanon bien merecido se lo tenía, pues fue él quien sembró la semilla de la duda en su hermano. De ahora en adelante ambos gemelos tendrían que andarse con cuidado con lo que se harían o dirían entre ellos.

Así que un tumulto de atenciones se volcó sobre los gemelos: Shion cargó a Saga y Aioros a Kanon para llevarlos debajo de unas palmeras para que no se asolearan más, Aldebarán partía cocos para dárselos a beber y así tuvieran un poco de azúcar en la sangre, Shura y Mü les aventaban aire con las palmas de su mano, Milo y Camus recogieron agua del mar con los cascarones de los cocos que habían quedado y una vez con el líquido, les rociaban las caras. Dohko les daba palmaditas para despertarlos. Afrodita se mordía las uñas, Máscara solo observaba indiferente y Aioria se paseaba de un lado a otro queriendo ver que sucedía. Aunque después de toda esta asistencia y no pudiendo hacer nada más para ayudarlos, los jóvenes dorados se volvieron más un estorbo que una ayuda cuando todos empezaron a decir cosas como:

–¿Están muy mal?

–¿Qué les pasó?

–¡Hay que tomarrrles la prrresión!

–Eso hago…

–¿Cuánto tiene?

–Estoy contando…

–¿Cuánto es lo normal?

–Deberías saberlo…

–¡Ah! Cierto…

–¿La tienen muy baja?

–Algo…

–¿Por qué Kanon se desmayó?

–¿Pueden escuchar lo que les decimos?

–¡I'o los_h_ curo, yo sé!

–¿Sin poderes…?

–Entonces_h_ no sé… olvidadlo.

–¿Si les saco el suyo ojo, se van a dar cuenta?

–Si les haces algo en este estado, te las veras conmigo…

–¡Miren, Máscara es mujer!

–¡Mentira grande!

–¿Tienen que bromear en este instante…?

–Camus, no les estas echando demasiada agua…

–¡Ahora les estas echando mucha!. ¿Los quieres ahogar?

–¡Ven y hazlo tú!

–¡Shurrra no sabes abanicarrr!. ¡Déjame a mí!

–So'i torero, no abanico.

–¿Tiene Saga el cabello más oscuro que Kanon?

–¡.¿Es esa una pregunta relevante en este instante…?.!

–Nop, lo siento…

–¡Este coco esta bueno…!

–¡_Quero provar_!

–¡Ahí te va!

–¡Oooops!

–¡Casi matas a Kanon con eso…!– gritó Shion exasperado. –¡Ya tuve suficiente con ustedes!. ¡Regresen a formar su Línea Zodiacal, ahora!

–_Mas_ queremos ayudar…– dijo Alde.

–Mucho ayuda el que no estorba… –dijo Dohko.

Todos bajaron la cabeza y se fueron caminando de regreso a su lugar en la fila, debajo del sol, sin poder estorbar más. Se alinearon pero no hicieron nada más que cuchichear…

–¡No los quiero ver haciendo nada! –les gritó Shion a lo lejos. –¡Mü, continua con tu castigo y los demás, quiero que continúen con su reporte!. ¡Diedi, tu turno!

Todos fruncieron el entrecejo, se miraron unos a otros extrañados, miraron a Shion con duda, se rascaron la cabeza y luego Shura preguntó:

–Pero ¿Quién cojones_h_ es Diedi…?

–Hmmmm…– Milo se puso a pensar (algo raro en él) llevándose la mano a la barbilla –A mi me suena a nombre italiano…

–¿Nombre Italiano?. ¡_Va_!. ¡Nombre _della_ persona loser! – dijo Máscara de pronto –¡Será mejor_e_ _non_ preguntar quién es ese pobre Diedi por loser, _perché_ con semejante suyo nombre hasta traumado lo dejamos! –dio un paso al frente rápidamente, saludo rápidamente y dijo, rápidamente –¡MascaraDellaMorteReportandose_Signore_! –regresó a su lugar rápidamente y empujó, rápidamente, a Aioria al frente, –¡El tuyo turno!

Aioria, que fue obligado a avanzar se giró hacía Máscara y con una gran burlona sonrisa le dijo: –¡Que loser!. No puedo creerlo… ¡Tú eres Diedi! –(wow, cuanto habrá tenido que pensar el gatito para sacar semejante deducción). Todos los que escucharon rieron. ¡Con razón Máscara se hacía llamar Máscara de la Muerte!, es que con un nombre como Diedi…

–¡Non, no lo soy!. ¡Y te parto la tuya cara si te atreves a volver a decir_e_ que yo soy Diedi, _perché_ non lo soy! –dijo el italiano casi pegando su cara a la de Aioria a modo retador. Aioria se carcajeó y dio un paso hacía atrás.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¡Nos hubieras dicho antes! Te hubiésemos podido llamar Didi de cariñ... – sin que lo viera venir Aioria de pronto se encontraba tirado de espaldas con un canceriano encima de él golpeándolo muy molesto. Y ya hasta una bola de polvo (o arena) habían formado, con manos y piernas asomándose de vez en cuando.

–¡Eso es, Didi, pégale al gatuno burlón! – gritó Milo agitando la mano.

–¡No dejéis_h_ que se burle de vuestro nombre, Didi!

En una de esas Aioria se aventó para golpear a Máscara, pero el otro tomó el impulso del leonino y lo lanzó cerca de donde encontraba Mü aún contando sus lagartijas sobre la arena, que si no hubiese sido por su agilidad para moverse, hubiese sido aplastado por Aioria que cayó de espaldas.

–¡Oigan…! –dijo Mü –¡…tengan cuidado, que aquí habemos personas que tienen una boca muy grande y tienen que cumplir castigos! – le ofreció la mano para ayudar a Aioria a ponerse de píe y este la acepto –Creí que los gatos caían de pie…

Aioria sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. –Si, pero no use esa habilidad porque que creí que me ibas a amortiguar la caída… No te hubieras movido.

–Perdón, pero creo que aún tengo un poco de sentido común que me obliga a actuar de manera automática –Se giró y observó como Diedi venía a toda velocidad, dispuesto a continuar su pelea contra el felino, –Bueno, creo que ahí te buscan… ¡Chao! –dio un paso hacía la izquierda para dejar pasar al italiano asesino que había vuelto a atrapar a Aioria.

Al menos estos dos no podían usar poderes o ya podían contar con pelea para rato, algo así como una guerra de mil años.

Aioros, emocionado por la pelea, empezó a echar porras –¡Dale duro, Didi!. ¡Dale duro, Didi!. ¡Dale donde dicen, duele d_a_ verdad!. ¡Dale duro, Didi!. ¡Dale duro, Didi! – pero cuando vio como Diedi le asestaba un fuerte golpe a su hermano, Aioros hasta cerró los ojos por el dolor que debió sentir su hermanito. –¡Aioria, no estoy apoyando a Didi para que te dejes ganar, tonto!

–¡.¿Y por qué rayos no me estas apoyando a mi, traidor?.!…– movió la cabeza hacía la izquierda para evitar un golpe y le dio un codazo en el hombro a su oponente.

–Porque es más divertido hacer porras con un nombre como el de Didi que con uno como el de Aioria, _obviamente_ –Aioros puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto a Shura como para puntualizar la ignorancia de su hermano ante la prodigiosa habilidad de jugar con las palabras. Shura asintió cruzando lo brazos, no todos tenían la habilidad de ellos dos.

–O sea… ¡.¿Didi?.!. ¡.¿Y tú te atrrevías a burrlarrte de mi nombrre?.!. ¡Qué desfachatez!... –Afrodita se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hablar para si mismo _–¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrrió cambiarrrme de nombrrre a mi también?. ¡Vaya, si serrré idiota!... Aunque.., aún podrrría usarrr la técnica secrrreta del Patrrri… Y entonces… Me trrratarrrían de un modo distinto… porrrque ya estoy así o más fastidiado de la mala onda que me tirrran todos estos wueyes… Y el día que me quede cerrro paciencia, soy capaz de…_

Camus se mordió los nudillos de la mano derecha, no era divertido encontrarse aislado de los comentarios sarcásticos que podría decir por culpa de su acento. Justo ahora se le ocurrían dos para Afrodita, después de escucharlo hablar consigo mismo y quizás tenía otros tres que podría haberle dicho a Diedi.

–Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear –dijo Aldebarán cruzándose de brazos –_Nós_ acabamos de dar un abrazo do oso, no esta bien actuar do esta manera. ¿_Ondé ist_a o compañerismo…?– nadie le hizo caso, todo mundo tenía puesta la atención en la pelea. Alde se rascó la cabeza –Hmmmm… así nunca podré formar _uma equipe do football com_ ellos…

En la pelea: Máscara apretó los puños y se lanzó contra Aioria. Un puño le pasó rozando la cara al gatito, que si no dio a su objetivo, fue porque Aioria lo esquivó, ahora Aioria contraataco lanzándole un golpe a Diedi… (jejejeje, Diedi, pobrecito que mala es la dama destino con él)… mientras lo llamaba "Didi, Didi, Didi". Máscara o Diedi o Didi, le lanzó una patada a las costillas que acertaron muy bien. Aioria cayó al suelo de gatas, pero, aprovechando su posición en el suelo dio una patada al pecho de Máscara o Diedi, que por semejante golpe trastabilló y cayó sobre una rodilla. Aioria como ya se hubiera puesto en pie, le iba a lanzar un golpe a… (bueno, es que ya no sé como llamarlo) Máscara, pero al ver de pronto que Dohko estaba frente a él con una mirada furiosa, digamos que lo que se suponía debía ser un golpe para Diedi, inmediatamente se transformo en un saludo militar para Dohko.

–¡Aioria de Leo, reportándose, listo para recibir ordenes, Señor! – Aioria ya tenía un pómulo hinchado y el ojo derecho se le estaba cerrando.

–¡He aquí tú primera orden! – dijo Dohko – Responde ¿Por qué rayos te estabas pelando con Diedi, Aioria?

Aioria, que aún mantenía el costado de su mano pegado a su frente, no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reír –Es que… se llama Diedi, maestro. ¡Diedi!. ¡Por amor a Dios!. ¿Qué hombre que se sienta orgulloso de serlo se llama Diedi…?

–Ahora mismo te enseño que hombre tan hombre se llama Diedi, tu _asshole_, hijo de la tuya mamá…– Diedi… o Máscara, tenía el labio inferior hinchado y un arañón muy feo en la frente (después de todo, peleó con un gato ¿No?)y, apunto estuvo de lanzarse de nueva cuenta a pelear contra Aioria si no hubiese sido porque Dohko lo alcanzó a mantener sujeto por el pecho con el brazo extendido, de tal manera que Máscara solo podía alargar los brazos hacía el frente y agitarlos velozmente: –¡Déjemelo, déjemelo, déjemelo!

– ¡DIEDI, YA BASTA! – ordenó Dohko.

–¡_Ma, signore_! – dijo Máscara quedándose quietecito. –El _idiot stupido_…

–Diedi, cuida tus palabras en mi presencia, por favor…

–¡Non me llame Diedi!. ¡Por favoré!

–Ese es tu nombre, si no te gusta reclámale a tu mamá, no a mi, yo no te lo elegí.

–¡_Ma_ me llamo Máscara _della Morte_!

–Diedi…

– Máscara _della Morte_.

–Diedi…

– Máscara _della Morte_.

–Di-e-di…

– Más-ca-ra _del-la Mor-te_.

–Te llamas Diedi Dante Di'Morte, ese es tu verdadero nombre ¡Y te quedas contento con eso!.

–¡_Almeno_ podría llamarme por el mió segundo nombre!

–¿Dante?. ¡Nah! Me gusta más Diedi y además, yo te llamaba Diedi cuando aún usabas pañales, te llamaba Diedi cuando mojabas la cama, te llamaba Diedi cuando aprendiste a usar tu séptimo sentido, te llamaba Diedi cuando asesinaste al primer intruso de tu templo y te llamare Diedi hasta que te vuelvas a morir…¡Y esta discusión ha terminado!. _¡Finito!_

Diedi… o Máscara… o m&m… o chocolatín… tuvo que regresar a su lugar, aunque lo hizo refunfuñando. Y cuando su hubo posicionado al lado de Aioria, le regaló un golpe en el costado, a lo que el gatuno le respondió con un golpe en la espinilla del pie izquierdo.

Dohko suspiró y negó con la cabeza de manera reprobatoria: –¡Leo y Cáncer!. ¡Quiero 800 lagartijas, ahora!

Aioria y "Diedi" se tenían agarrados por cuello en una llave digna de lucha libre: –¡Pero…!

–¡Dije, AHORA!

–¡Si, señor / _signore_! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se soltaron, se tumbaron en el suelo y empezaron a contar: –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…– aunque de vez en cuando se daban alguna patadita amistosa.

Dohko sopló aire a su flequillo "_Con razón Shion se quería volver a morir…_" Observó a los caballeritos –Veamos quién sigue... Aries, ya, Tauro, ya, Géminis, ya, Cáncer, ya, Leo, ya, sigue Virgo… Shaka... ¡Shaka!. ¡Por Athena!. ¡Nos olvidamos de…–Dohko, entonces, volteó para buscar al virginiano en donde, se supone, lo habían dejado…

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Shion se había quedado con sus gemelitos que ya se estaban recuperando.

–Saga, sigue mi dedo con la vista – Shion, arrodillado frente a Saga, sostenía el dedo índice cerca de sus ojos verdes moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha.

Saga obedeció torpemente mirando de izquierda a derecha, aunque sus ojos no se movían en armonía con el dedo del Patriarca.

–Saga…

–¿Si…?

–¿Estas intentándolo siquiera…?

–¿Seguir el dedo…?

–Si… ¿Lo estás tratando de seguir…?

–Si… pero no puedo… debo ver algo más… allá atrás…

Shion se puso de pie, analizando a Saga quien parecía seguir moviendo la vista de aquí para allá, aunque no tenía ya ningún dedo en frente –Me parece que aún no estas nada bien… –Posó ahora su atención en Kanon quien curiosamente parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos que Saga. Se arrodilló frente a él y le puso tres dedos frente a la vista –Kanon… ¿Cuántos ves aquí?

–Uno… dos… tres… tres, maestro.

–Bien… ahora…

–Cuatro…– dijo Saga.

–¿Tú ves cuatro, Saga?

–Si… no… ¡cinco!.

–¿Ves cinco… seguro?

–¡No! – dijo Kanon riendo –¡Eran siete y ahora son nueve!

–¡.¿Nueve?.! – dijo Shion alarmado, acercándose a Kanon para observarlo a los ojos. Kanon parecía como hipnotizado, observando a un lugar detrás del lemuriano. Esto era sumamente preocupante para Shion, porque Kanon parecía no ser capaz de centrar su atención en él. –Kanon¿Cómo que eran siete y ahora son nueve…?

–¡Ocho! – dijo Saga y empezó a reír también.

–¿Ocho qué, Saga? Ya no estoy sosteniendo ningún dedo frente a ti… ¿De qué te ríes?

–De cómo pasan, se mueven, parecen como locos… ¿Qué buscan…?

–¡Saga!. ¿Estás alucinando?

–¡Oh, no!. Pero eran once, luego fueron diez y ahora son siete…

–¿Siete qué?

–Bobo– dijo Kanon, riendo y mirando a Saga – No le crea, maestro. Saga está loco, eran diez, once, siete pero ya volvieron a ser nueve, aunque parece que uno se les perdió pero no sé quien… no distingo bien…

–¡Kanon!. ¿Tú también ves lo que Saga ve?. ¿Comparten alucinaciones… también?

–¡Oh, no! – dijo Kanon –Ni Dios lo quiera. Pero esta si que la veo y la veo bien. Y creo que usted debería verla también…

–Si tan solo volteara a su espalda…– dijo Saga.

–Chicos, me están asustando… ¿Qué es lo que…?– Shion giró la cabeza para ver detrás de él y lo que vio, no le gustó:

Mü, Aldebarán, Máscara (o Diedi, como prefieran), Aioria, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita se paseaban de un lado a otro y parecían estar buscando algo. Dohko parecía dirigirlos en esta búsqueda.

Shion puso los ojos en blanco, sopló aire a su flequillo y volteó a ver a los gemelos molesto. –¿Es a ellos a quienes han estado mirando todo este tiempo? –Saga y Kanon asintieron con inocencia. –¿Los contaban a ellos en lugar de mis dedos? – Saga y Kanon volvieron a asentir con una infantil sonrisa. Shion resopló y los observó molesto. –Déjenme adivinar… se pusieron a jugar "bótale al Patri la canica" (37) como hacían cuando eran niños… –Saga y Kanon asintieron con ímpetu esbozando una dulce sonrisa, que de no haber sido porque a Shion le recordó a ese par de angelitos gemelos que había adorado tanto cuando eran niños… ¡Les hubiese puesto un Santo Zape en sus lindas cabecitas!

Sin embargo, la escena que había observado Shion, no le había parecido correcta. ¿Todos sus doraditos rompiendo una Línea Zodiacal sin su permiso?.

¡_No en su turno_!

Shion caminó con grandes zancadas hasta que en un dos por tres alcanzó a Dohko –¡Dohko!. ¡Mi Línea Zodiacal!. ¿Por qué la rompiste?. ¿Acaso yo voy por ahí rompiendo las cosas que son tuyas?

–Si… ¿Te las recuerdo?

–Mejor no…

–Que bueno… porque son demasiadas y ahora tenemos un pequeño problemita encima.

–¿Qué mayor problema puede existir además de romper mi fila zodiacal…?

–Pueeessss… ¿Recuerdas a quien cegaste con la arena por intentar asesinar a nuestros doraditos, no hace mucho tiempo?

–Si… ¿Por…?

–¿Recuerdas dónde lo dejaste?

–Si… ¿Por…?

–Dime… ¿Lo ves donde se supone que debería estar?

Shion levantó la vista para buscarlo y al momento se puso pálido.

¡Shaka había desaparecido!

Al menos ya nadie recordaba que estaba desnudo. ¿No?

Fin del Primer Acto, Capítulo 8:. ¡Caballeros Dorados, Reportándose!

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º—— I.P.C ——º**

**Glosario y/o explicación de las palabras y/o frases pintorescas y/o coloquiales usadas en este fic.**

_**(33) **Cortito:_ Porque el tamaño ¡si importa!… Errr, nop, no es eso de lo que trata esto (y el tamaño no importa ¿eh? –guiño de mi ojito pispireto-) Se le dice a alguien que lo traen "Cortito", cuando esa persona tiene la manía de obedecer casi sin chistar las ordenes de alguien más.

_**(34) **"Es sorprendente lo que se puede aprender de doce hombres que están al borde de la muerte" Frase que me escribió en un review "El Cadejos" cuando leyó el capítulo anterior a este. (Chica, si es que acaso lees esto, espero que me des tu consentimiento de usar esta frase que me pareció muy apropiada para la ocasión)_

_**(35) **"La Arena Cegadora" ¡Es traída a ustedes cortesía de "Pilla Doll".! (Pilla esta técnica asesina fue bautizada por ti ¡Gracias por tu review y por tu idea!)_

_**(36)** "Que si había conocido las peluquerías". Frase de SkoldY (El día que yo muera –pongan cara de sufrimiento- le heredare esta historia a ella para que la continué y quizás, también, le herede una que otra deuda, pero eso si, será con mucho cariño :)_

_**(37)** "Bótale al Patri la canica". Botar la canica, manera coloquial de decir que alguien se esta volviendo loco o que de plano ya se volvió loco. Lo que les sucederá a ustedes, niños y niñas si siguen leyendo cosas tan poco saludables como este fic._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la autora: **Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir. ¡No soy una pervertida! Por mucho que lo parezca ¿Eh? Lo que sucede en esta historia se debe a la acumulación de testosterona que hay libremente por ahí, y como los chicos de este fic no tienen mujeres cerca para comportarse como es debido, pues se divierten mientras puedan estar a sus anchas¡con todo y desnudes! Yo no soy más que una pobre narradora que tiene que verse en la difícil tarea de relatar actos terriblemente impropios y (a veces) hasta obscenos. ¡Cuánto sufro!

¡Este capitulo me salio terriblemente largo! Discúlpenme… ¡A veces dejo que los caballeritos hablen demasiado cosas sin importancia y sin una aparente razón lógica! Por tal razón tuvo que ser cortado, porque quizás llegue a fastidiar demasiado. Debería de agregar que siento que no lo hice bien y no me gustó para nada, a decir verdad, este capítulo ni debió existir… Pero al final lo necesité para poder seguir avanzando (aunque al paso que voy, los chicos se quedarán en esa isla para toda su incoherente vida).

Otra cosa, pretendo que no existan favoritismos por ninguno en especial, el que sufre hoy se divertirá mañana, el que se divierte hoy puede que sufra más tarde. Solo son víctimas de casos y consecuencias que nada tienen que ver conmigo, si no con la historia que ellos mismos traen de tras suyo… Por otro lado, dudas y comentarios que tengan me los dejan en los reviews y yo se los aclaro, ya sea en la historia misma o en su contestación…

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

¡Cuídense!

P.D.¡Tarea pendiente por revisar!. Les pregunté si alguna vez vieron la película llamada "La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo" o lo que es lo mismo "Mi Best Friend's Wedding". Se Suponía que la canción "I say a little prayer for you" sería usada para este capítulo, pero al final tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente, así que, si les es posible, escúchenla para que sepan como va (y si ya la conocen, para que la recuerden).

Fecha de Publicación: Lunes, 11 de Septiembre de 2006.

Última Actualización: Jueves, 16 de Noviembre de 2006.

_Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical no ha sido a propósito a pesar de que se ha tratado lo "mejor posible" de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews cuyo valor sentimental brilla más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Agradecimientos**

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior a: BlacK LilitH, Pilla Doll, Elena, Tamara-Shadow, Samsara Virgo, Brainwave, Musha, SkoldyloneN, Alias Hawk, Utena–Puchiko–nyu, Ale Sagitta, CoreNuit, Nana-11, Youki-Neko-Gami y Alias Hawk **¡Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo!**

_Samsara Virgo:_ No sé que voy a hacer con tu correo, pero no he podido enviarte nada, Si acaso pudieses proporcionarme alguna otra dirección a donde dirigirte a mis "mensajeros", te lo agradecería mucho.

**Mi mensajero del capítulo pasado fue: Kanon:** Así como a los demás, he tratado de retratarlo con algún estilo que a mi parecer, va con su personalidad. Y de ya les digo, que estás imágenes mucho podrían decirles de la historia (si es que alguna vez logro avanzar). ¡Espero les haya gustado!

**Si les llego mi mensaje y no pudieron verlo, díganme y se los envió en un formato diferente a html**.

(Es que su correo debe poder ver HTML)

_**Nota Recordatoria:** A todas aquellas personas que se sientan gustosas de dejarme un tan añorado review, y que sean anónimas, por favor, proporciónenme su dirección de correo electrónico, para poder responderles. (Si estás registrado, por favor verifica que tu correo electrónico sea visible o de lo contrario solo podré responderte pero no podré enviarte ninguna imagen)._

_**Nota Segunda:** No siempre realizo estas imágenes de los caballeritos, así que no siempre me será posible enviar una por cada review, aunque siempre les responderé aunque no las tenga._

_**Nota Tercera:** Si acaso no quisieran recibir más estas imágenes en sus correos, por favor, díganmelo y dejare de enviárselas._

_**Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:**_

_**¡Por favor, apoya esta historia con tu precioso review!**_

_¡También puedes "favoritearla" si lo deseas! (Aunque esa solo es una humilde sugerencia ú.ù)_


End file.
